


My Adventures of The Great Mouse Detective

by disneyfangirl



Category: The Great Mouse Detective (1986)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Friendship, Gen, Mystery, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 50,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27411511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disneyfangirl/pseuds/disneyfangirl
Summary: A young woman watches The Great Mouse Detective in peace, but the TV turns white and she is transported into one of her favorite Disney movies. In it, she befriends Olivia and the others, so they can stop Ratigan for the toymaker's kidnapping and Ratigan's plot against the queen.
Relationships: Basil of Baker Street/Original Female Character(s), Fidget (Great Mouse Detective)/Original Female Character(s), Friendship - Relationship, Olivia Flaversham/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue: I'm a Mouse!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction featuring a self-insert because I’ve seen other users use self-inserts in some of their fanfiction stories being transported into their favorite movies. Here’s my take, so enjoy!

**Third Person POV**

There once was a beautiful young lady named Kaitlin, reading stories on Fanfiction and DeviantArt about her online friends being transported into _Bambi_ , _The Great Mouse Detective_ , _Oliver & Company_, and _Mulan_. She read them for a week, knowing that there’s more to reading material than just books. Reading on the computer was just as good. “Jeanette’s fox-self is cute,” Kaitlin cooed, “Maybe if I were an animal in the movie, _Bambi_ , I could be a fox, too. Heck, we can _both_ be fox buddies!” She grinned at the afterthought and talked to her online friends about their animal selves.

After chatting with her online friends, she went into the kitchen to get a bag of popcorn to make. While she waited for the popcorn to pop for the movie, Kaitlin browsed through Disney+ to pick out a movie to watch. “What to watch! What to watch!” she muttered to herself. Two minutes later, just as she was about to figure out what Disney movie to watch, the popcorn was already done. So she opened the microwave to grab out the popcorn, sat on the couch, and had an idea. “Ah,” Kaitlin said with a smirk, “I know just what I feel like watching: _The Great Mouse Detective_!” With that, she clicked on the search bar to type in the movie she mentioned and played the movie. Finally, Kaitlin ate popcorn in peace as _The Great Mouse Detective_ movie started. Suddenly, the screen turned white as it lit the living room, and she screamed as she faded through it with a necklace (which could do all sorts of magic to help those in need when necessary) the screen gave her around her neck. Little did she know that something was about to change and she disappeared into the TV screen.

**Kaitlin’s POV**

I moaned and groaned as I struggled to wake up. “Uh, nuts! I hope I didn’t break a bone or anything,” I groaned as I slowly tried to get up. I patted dust off myself and as I’d done so, I found that I had tan long sleeves and looked at my surroundings with a gasp. They looked nothing like my living room, let alone my apartment and the modern world I lived in. It was London in the Victorian Era in 1897. “What the? Oh, no, no, no! This can’t be real! This can’t be happening! This can’t be London in the Victorian Age or 1897! Wake up, Kaitlin!” Then I saw a puddle nearby and ran over to it on the cobblestone ground. As I looked at myself in the puddle, I saw that in my reflection, I was no longer a human; I was a _mouse_! I had round ears with pink inside each of them, a dark red nose, a tail, white socks, black Mary Jane shoes, a dark red hairbow on my left ear, and a red dress with tan sleeves and a slight tan on the skirt of my dress. “Oh, rats! I’m a mouse!” I let out a terrified scream at what I’ve just seen and become. “What am I going to tell my family? What will they say?”

Suddenly, I saw a mouse with a dark blue coat, light blue pants and dark grey shoes, and a red neck-tie. With him was a girl mouse, much younger than him. She wore a navy blue hat with a red pom-pom on top and a black forked ribbon on the back, a dress coat that matched the color of her hat as well as her father’s coat, a baby blue scarf with red lines, white socks, and black Mary Jane shoes just like mine. I recognized those two. No! They couldn’t be the Flavershams! Not Olivia and her father, Hiram, the toymaker! _I must be dreaming!_ I thought, _I have to be! Gosh darn to heck!_

“What’s wrong, Miss?” a male scottish voice said.

I gasped. When was the last time I heard a mouse speak?

“Sorry,” the scottish mouse apologized. “Are you hurt? Are you in danger? Are you alright?”

“N-n-n-no, sir,” I stuttered in reply. “I-I just don’t know where I-I am and I’m cold, but other than that, I-I’m fine.” I did not want to give away the fact that I was actually a human. I couldn’t because they’d be frightened.

He nodded and said, “Good. Anyway, I’m Hiram Flaversham and this is my daughter, Olivia.”

“Hello, Miss,” the mouse child greeted as she waved at me. “What’s your name?”

My heart melted when I saw her... _in person_. I always knew she was cute, cuddly, precious, and never failed to make me smile. I just wanted to pinch her cheeks, give her a hug, and give her chin rubs.

“I’m Kaitlin,” I answered.

“Well, in that case, you’re welcome to stay with us,” Mr. Flaversham said, “After all, it’s awfully cold out.”

Overjoyed by his kind offer, I followed him and his daughter inside his toy shop. Right then, I knew where I was: I was transported in _The Great Mouse Detective_. So there you have it, folks! Can you believe it?

**Third Person POV**

Once inside, Olivia and her father removed their outdoor clothes, revealing their indoor clothing. Mr. Flaversham had a light brown apron, red bowtie, white shirt with long sleeves underneath his apron, light brown pants, and dark brown shoes. Olivia was in a light blue blouse with a green bowtie like a ribbon and a white collar, a plaid navy blue mini skirt, and a red hair bow on her left ear.

The toymaker fixed the girl-turned mouse a cup of hot chocolate to keep her warm from the cold. “Thank you kindly, sir,” said Kaitlin.

“Oh, you can call me Hiram, if you want,” Mr. Flaversham offered gently.

She set down her hot chocolate. “Alright then! I don’t see why not.”

Then little Olivia did something Kaitlin had never expected: Olivia hopped onto her and wrapped her arms around her, giving her a hug. “Thank you so much for your kindness to us!”

“Well, I just got here,” Kaitlin reminded her with a chuckle and winked. “You know what else? I’ve actually wanted a little sister.”

“Yay! Will you celebrate my birthday with me and Daddy?” asked Olivia.

_Oh, my gosh! Her birthday’s today?_ Kaitlin wondered. _Oh, what am I thinking? I just got here and I’ve seen the movie before, so I know what’s going to happen! After all, her birthday was on June 20th._

“Yes, Olivia,” Kaitlin promised. “Why not?”

“To our new guest!” Mr. Flaversham said as he and the girls clinked their glasses.


	2. Ch 1: Birthday Girl and Toymaker Taken!

**Olivia’s POV**

Today was the happiest of all birthdays I’ve ever had, thanks to my best friend, Kaitlin and celebrating my tenth birthday after Daddy and I took her in, knowing she was cold and needed help. After dinner, we had cake and ice cream and now comes the best and final part of my celebration.

“You know, Daddy?” I said cheerfully, as I rocked a horse, which was sitting on a table right next to me. “This is my _very_ best birthday and thanks to Kaitlin who decided to stay and celebrate!”

Kaitlin smiled at me.

“Ah, but I haven’t gotten you your present yet,” Mr. Flaversham said to me.

“What is it? What is it?” I asked excitedly, wanting to know what it was.

“Yeah!” my best friend chimed in.

However, my father wasn’t going to spoil the surprise, not even when we had company, so I couldn’t blame him, I guess. “Now, now, now. Close your eyes.”

Kaitlin and I covered our eyes with our hands, but slightly uncovered them to see what Mr. Flaversham was grabbing for me. “Ah, ah, ah! No! No peeking now, girls!” he scolded playfully.

I giggled and my friend joined in my laughter, but we covered our eyes again, so we wouldn’t get caught.

Mr. Flaversham unwounded a wind-up toy.

I knew what it meant, so the two of us opened our eyes to see my birthday present dancing on the table. It was a white mouse with a pink dress, baby pink sleeves and shoes, black hair, pink nose, and gold crown. “Oh, daddy!” I gasped, overjoyed by my beautiful gift. “You made this just for me?”

Kaitlin watched my ballerina mouse dance dreamily.

**Fidget’s POV**

Outside the toymaker’s toy shop, I limped as I walked through the streets of London to find a toyshop that stood right before my eyes. This must’ve been the place where Ratigan wanted me to kidnap the toymaker. I laughed as I found out where the toymaker was. _The boss’s gonna be so proud!_ I thought.

**Hiram’s POV**

Kaitlin still smiled at Olivia’s gift in admiration until it stopped playing and took a bow right before Olivia and Kaitlin. What made Kaitlin snap back to reality was Olivia’s thankful words to me: “You’re the most wonderful father in the whole world!” She hugged me and my guest joined her. Kaitlin thanked me for letting me stay with them and offering me hot chocolate to keep her warm and Olivia thanked me for the gift I made her.

Just then, our celebration was cut short when we heard someone breaking in the shop. “What’s that?” Olivia asked me fearfully.

“I don’t know!” I answered, just as frightened as my daughter. “Quickly, girls!” I brought them to a cupboard to put them in, so they’d be safe from whoever was breaking in my shop. “Stay in here and don’t come out!” In the last three words, I closed the door.

“Are you kidding? I’m going to help!” Kaitlin protested as she pounded on the door. “He’s just going to-”

“No, this isn’t your fight, my dear,” I interpreted as I closed the door again, knowing what she was going to say. “I’ve got this. I want you safe with Olivia and in case I don’t see you again, protect her at all costs.”

A creepy figure broke through the glass window, cackling and revealing his ugly, evil grin.

**Kaitlin’s POV**

Afraid for her father, Olivia opened the cupboard just a crack to get a good look at the strange creature. I was able to get a close eye on him as well as we both watched him attack the poor toymaker when Hiram wouldn’t let me help him! Ugh! His life was at stake! He took me in and he threw it all away by not allowing me to return the favor for _his_ sake! That was just messed up! Sure, Olivia would’ve been glad that I’d return the favor, despite her father’s protest, but at the same time, she’d be worried I’d be taken, too. The creature was a bat with a peg-leg, which were the valid clues we needed! Before I could help Hiram fight back and smack the daylights out of that crazy bat, a chair was flung to our cupboard Olivia and I were hiding in, closing it on us, making us land on our bottoms.

“Ha! Now, I got ya, toymaker!” Fidget chuckled sinisterly.

“Olivia! Kaitlin!” Mr. Flaversham shouted as he was taken by the bat.

Olivia and I pushed against the door until it opened with the chair out of our way. We stepped out of our hiding place when we saw a big mess that Fidget had made. There was paint dripping everywhere! Holy smokes! That darn bat really trashed the place. If anything, this was a crime scene. Thus, the shop should’ve been looked at and a “caution” sign strapped by the cops, but most likely _mouse_ cops.

“Daddy, where are you?” Olivia cried desperately as she climbed up to the window sill and I followed. “Daddy, where are you?” Then her voice echoed through the mist. “DADDY! Daddy!”

“Well, I know where we can go and who will get your father back,” I told her, hopefully to ease her troubled mind. I couldn’t bring myself to tell her, _Serves him right for putting himself in danger by not letting me help him before the stupid bat can catch him!_ because that would hurt her feelings and she’d lose her trust in me. So I swallowed my pride and kept it to myself. His disappearance was bad enough for her. Mr. Flaversham put me in the cupboard with Olivia so that I wouldn’t get kidnapped like he did, although I would’ve used some tools in self-defense like boxing gloves to help him.

“BASIL OF BAKER STREET!” we shouted in unison because great minds thought alike especially in this dreadful situation.

“Well, what are we waiting for?” I said, putting on my red coat, a fedora hat that was the same color as my coat, but with two black forked ribbons, and a light red scarf with black lines.

Olivia was already getting back in her coat, scarf, and hat as I spoke.

“Let’s go rescue your father and no matter what it takes, I’ll protect you,” I promised her.

Olivia felt a little better, but genuinely smiled, feeling touched by my promise. The minute we stepped out of the toyshop, I had to be prepared for the unknown and what was to come…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Yep, you heard right. My OC is in one of her favorite movies.


	3. Ch 2: Dawson Helps Out/Meeting Basil

**Third Person POV**

Outside the Flaversham’s Toyshop, it was pouring. Good thing Olivia and the girl-turned mouse wore coats in case their clothes got drenched. All of a sudden, a newspaper blew away in their direction. Kaitlin caught it and handed it to the little girl. Olivia tore out the article that read: FAMOUS DETECTIVE SOLVES BAFFLING DISAPPEARANCE! That was just what they needed. “We’ll use it to find out about Basil,” Kaitlin told her.

Olivia put the article in her coat pocket.

Kaitlin grabbed an umbrella and put it over Olivia and herself. “Good thinking, Kaitlin,” Olivia complimented.

“Oh, and when I said I wanted a little sister, I meant it,” Kaitlin said with a wink.

“You did? How lovely.”

The girls searched in vain for Olivia’s father until they decided to seek shelter because the rain was getting their clothes all soaky. “Look, Olivia! There’s a boot!” Kaitlin shouted and the two of them started for the boot. Kaitlin flattened her umbrella before heading inside with Olivia.

“Kaitlin, what if we never find Daddy?” Olivia asked sadly as the two sat on the empty liver pills box.

“No, Olivia, it’s okay,” Kaitlin assured her, “We’ll find him and I promised to protect you and I will keep that promise. He told me in case he doesn’t see me again that I should protect you at all costs.” She recalled those words Hiram said before and used them to her advantage. She knew very well that promises should be kept.

Olivia cried in Kaitlin’s arms and Kaitlin wrapped her arms around her to comfort her. Hugging Olivia was one of the things Kaitlin wanted to do if she was sucked into the movie. Kaitlin had never been inside a boot before neither had she ever been shrunk and turned into a mouse.

While Kaitlin was busy consoling Olivia, they didn’t hear another mouse say, “Oh, my.” The same mouse who spoke those words wore a dark brown coat, bowler hat, which was the same color as his coat, dark grey shoes, lavender trousers, and was carrying an umbrella. He also said to bring their attention, “Are you alright, my dears?”

The girl mice turned their heads to the elderly mouse.

“Come, come, come, here, here. Dry your eyes,” he instructed the females, offering each of them a tissue.

Olivia and Kaitlin blew their noses and returned their tissues back to the old man mouse. “Now, that’s better. So tell me, what’s troubling you, my dears?”

Olivia sniffled. “I…” she corrected herself, realizing another female was with her, “We’re lost and we’re trying to find Basil of Baker Street.” With that, she took out the article from her coat pocket and gave it to the gentleman.

“Well, let me see here,” the old man said and started to read, “Famous Detective Solves Baffling Disappearance.”

 _The baffling disappearance must be Olivia’s father!_ Kaitlin thought.

“But where are your mother and father?” the elderly mouse continued.

“T-that’s why we m-must find Basil!” Olivia cried as she broke down in tears yet again.

“There, there, there! Now, now, now!” he said, trying to calm her, “I don’t know any Basil.”

Olivia looked up at him with her puppy eyes and Kaitlin’s eyes looked just as pleading. This caught the doctor’s attention and he smiled saying, “But I do remember where Baker Street is.”

Olivia’s and Kaitlin’s eyes lit up and they hopped off the empty liver pills box. “Now come with me,” he urged. “We’ll find this Basil chap together.” And the two followed him.

**Kaitlin’s POV**

On our way to Basil’s flat, Dawson asked us, “Girls, didn’t you know that tomorrow is the queen’s diamond jubilee and her 66th regiment?”

“Yes!” Olivia and I shouted at the same time.

“My daddy says we can go,” Olivia said, “Before we met Kaitlin.”

“I’d be honored to join the jubilee with you guys,” I said.

“Hooray!” Olivia cheered. “You can go!”

When we reached Basil’s home at 2 ½ Baker Street, Dawson knocked on the door. Olivia and I smiled up at Dawson, grateful for being there for us in our time of need. Someone in the house answered the door and we turned our attention to the landlady who opened it. _Mrs. Judson!_ I thought.

“Good evening, Ma’am,” Dawson greeted, “Is this the residence of Basil of Baker Street?”

“I’m afraid it is,” the housekeeper answered, “He’s not here at the moment, but…” She began to smile. “You’re welcome to come in and wait.”

Olivia and I were already in the house after Dawson explained that he didn’t want to intrude, but we needed help. I watched in adoration as Olivia looked into the magnifying glass.

“Oh, my!” Mrs. Judson said as she set whatever she was carrying in Dawson’s arms to run over to us. “You poor dears! You must be chilled to the bone!” She took our hats to twist them to get the water out and grinned. “Oh, but I know just the thing: Let me fetch you a pot of tea and some of my fresh cheese crumpets!” She also took our scarves to get them warmed up as well as our hats. We were touched by the housekeeper’s generosity as we watched her take off, so she could make us tea and cheese crumpets.

“Mmm…cheese crumpets sound delicious!” I said. Then, Olivia and I saw amazing things in Basil’s lab: a chemistry set, steam coming out of a fan, and shoes leaving footprints on paper.

Dawson hung his coat and bowler hat, revealing a lavender jacket, which was the same color as his trousers, red vest, and a white shirt when a voice shouted, “Aha! The villain’s slipped this time!” Then the same figure who spoke swung open the front door and shouted, “I shall have him!” Lightning struck in the background as the figure showed himself. It was an overweight white chinese mouse with a red and black gown and hat. All of us, except Mrs. Judson, were surprised at the sight.

“Out of my way! Out of my way!” the Chinese mouse yelled rudely as he flung his hat in Dawson’s direction without looking.

“I say!” Dawson said, offended and suddenly a hat dropped on his head. The doctor pulled it off his head with a pop as if it were glued to his head. “Who are you?”

“What? Who?” the Chinese mouse asked as he took off his head, revealing to be a handsome mouse the same color as the rest of us in this house. “Basil of Baker Street, my good fellow,” the gentlemen said, smiling warmly with a bow. With that said, he deflated his costume with a cord, revealing his skinny self with black and white spats, grey pants, brown vest, white shirt, and a green necktie.

Olivia and I took off our coats and Olivia exclaimed, “Mr. Basil! We need your help and-”

“All in good time!” Basil said, not quite hearing what the young mouse said as he pulled out the dart, where his magenta robe stayed and put it on.

“But you don’t understand!” Olivia said, but Basil threw the dart back on the target. “I’m in terrible trouble.”

“Basil, please listen,” I pleaded as he walked past us.

“If you’ll excuse me,” Basil said, ignoring our pleas.

 _Seriously, Basil! Your chemistry set or whatever can wait!_ I thought, but I sighed along with Olivia as we listened to him humming.

Dawson, however, wasn’t having any of Basil’s standoffish behavior and as such he was going to confront him for us and shake his finger at him. “Now, see here!” Only to see Basil running past him. “These young ladies are in need of assistance,” Dawson said as he tried to reason with the detective, “I think you ought to listen-”

“Hold this please, doctor,” Basil said, handing him a gun.

“Oh, yes!” Dawson answered, “Of course!” Then returned the gun back to him. “Now, wait just a moment! How did you deduce you know I was a doctor?”

Basil put bullets in his revolver. “A surgeon to be exact! Just returned from military duty in Afghanistan.” He blew in the holes where the bullets went through and closed it. “Am I right?”

Dawson gave him an impressed look. “Why yes, Major Dr. David Q. Dawson.” Then gave him an astonished look. “But how can you possibly?”

“Quite simple, really,” Basil replied and examined Dawson’s cuffs where the stitches were sewn, “You’ve sewn your cuff together with a lambert stitch, which of course only a surgeon uses.” In the living room, he added, “And the thread is a unique form of catgut.” He picked up a pile of pillows. “Easily distinguished by its…” He leaned over towards Olivia saying, “Peculiar pungency.” Olivia gave him a confused look.

“And found only in Afghan provinces,” Basil concluded as he threw pillows at Dawson.

“Amazing!” Dawson said in a muffled voice through the pillows thrown at him.

“Actually, that’s elementary, my dear Dawson.” Basil rolled the revolver and pointed it at the pillows, cocking his gun.

Dawson threw the pillows on the red chair and grabbed each of us by the hand to hide behind another chair as Basil shot the pillows. Before we knew it, feathers were flying everywhere. Basil nonchalantly blew smoke from his gun.

The landlady burst in the living room, finding feathers flying everywhere. “What in heaven’s name? Oh, my...pfft...pfft! My good pillows!” Then she glared as she knew who shot them.

Basil was dusting off the feathers from his red chair. “Mr. Basil!” Mrs. Judson scolded and Basil looked at her like he got in trouble like a naughty child had in front of his parents. “How many times did I tell you not to-”

“Yes, yes, Mrs. Judson. It’s quite alright,” Basil said calmly and inhaled the smell of food. “I believe I smell those delightful cheese crumpets of yours.” Basil shoved her out of the room, adding, “Why don’t you fetch our guests some?”

“B-b-but I uh…” Mrs. Judson protested, but Basil closed the door before she could finish.

Basil turned serious. “Now!” He searched for something on the floor. “I know that bullet’s here somewhere.” Just as he was about to look some more, he found it in a smiling Olivia’s hands. “Thank you, miss,” he said in an annoyed tone.

“Flaversham,” Olivia said sweetly with her hands behind her back, “Olivia Flaversham.”

“And Kaitlin,” I said, waving a hand.

“Yeah, whatever,” Basil said dismissively as he walked over to his desk to look at the bullets.

“Yes, but you don’t understand,” Olivia said sternly as she walked up to him, only to be shushed.

“Basil, you can worry about those later, but our needs go first,” I scolded Basil.

“You shush.” Olivia and I watched as Basil put the two bullets together under the microscope and turned the bullets to see whether or not they matched. However, there was Dawson behind us as he observed in amazement. “Yes…” Just then, there was one bullet that did not match the other and it had marks all over it. “NOOOOO! Drat!” Basil shouted, throwing his head back and clutched onto it, disappointed that the bullets were unmatched. Then he slumped, with his hair all messy and picked up the marked bullet. “Another dead end!” Basil threw the bullet away and walked over to his chair. “He was within my grasp!” He plopped onto his chair, grabbed his violin, and played a sad tune.

Dawson urged Olivia and me to knock some sense into him. So we rushed to the scene.

“Now, will you please listen to us?” Olivia pleaded, “My daddy’s gone and I’m all alone.”

“But you still got me, sweetie,” I reminded her.

“Kaitlin’s my only friend here,” Olivia added.

Basil stopped playing to glance at us. “Young ladies, this is the most inopportune time.” He continued playing his sad music.

Olivia and I exchanged sad looks to him.

“Surely your mother knows where he is,” Basil said dryly.

“I...I don’t have a mother,” Olivia said sadly.

“Besides, I heard that her mother died!” I sassed. “So there!”

Basil hit the wrong note, making a screech, making him stop playing and we flinched. He came out of his sad state and said, “Well, um...but perhaps.” Then he frowned and our expressions changed from sad to confused. “See here! I simply have no time for lost fathers!”

“But you had enough time to destroy Mrs. Judson’s good pillows, dummy? Coward?” I scoffed. Was he really that dumb and cowardly? That’s how I felt at this point out of frustration. “How about we go to someone else who is more _willing_ to help us like the police, huh?”

“The police tried, but I was the only one who could.”

“Yeah, sure,” I said with biting sarcasm.

Olivia also had enough of his rudeness, so she defiantly put her fists on her hips and snapped, “I _didn’t_ lose him; he was _taken_ by a bat!”

Basil’s expression changed from anger to astonishment. “Did you say _bat_?” he asked in our faces.

“Yes...” Olivia and I said, surprised by his change in tone.

“Did he have a crippled wing?” Basil was grinning, we could tell.

“I don’t know,” Olivia replied and smiled, “But he had a peg leg!”

“And a floppy shoe!” I added.

Basil jumped on his chair with enthusiasm. “HA!”

Dawson came back into the living room, standing right behind us. “I say, do you know him?”

“ _Know him_?” Basil sat on top of his chair with his violin in hand, pointing his bow at us. “That bat, one Fidget by name, is the employee of the very fiend who was the target of my experiment!”

Dawson held Olivia and me for protection.

“The horror of my every waking moment, the nefarious Professor Ratigan!” Basil went on dramatically and pointed at the portrait of Ratigan with his bow. Lightning struck at the sight of that rat.

“Eh, Ratigan?” Dawson asked in confusion as he still held onto both Olivia and me.

“He’s a genius, Dawson!” Basil said behind his chair. “A genius twisted for evil! A napoleon of crime!” More lightning struck as Basil told us the story and I winced at the lightning.

“As bad as all that, eh?” Dawson asked.

“WORSE!” Basil said hoarsely, making us turn to face him between the banister upstairs. “For years, I’ve tried to capture him and I’ve come close. So very close and each time, he’s narrowly evaded my grasp!” He shook his fist at the picture. “Not a corner in London is safe while Ratigan is at large. No evil scheme he wouldn’t concoct! No depravity he wouldn’t commit! Who knows what dastardly scheme that villain may be plotting, even as we speak!”

“Oh, boy! Here we go,” I said.

“What’s the matter, miss?”

“Kaitlin,” I answered, “I’m afraid of thunder; it’s loud.”

“Good point,” Basil said, “And I will accept this case.”

“Oh, goodie!” Olivia cheered as she clapped her hands.

“I got this necklace, so I can use the power from it for good,” I said as I put the strap between my fingers.

“Example?” Basil said, getting interested.

“For example, it can help disguise yourself and whatever you need will be there in a flash before you know it.”

“Interesting. Where did you get it?”

“A flash of white light. I will use this necklace only when necessary.”

“Fair enough.”

“Oh, good.”

I let Olivia explain to Basil about her dad’s abduction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Yep, along with Dawson and Olivia, my OC meets Basil. This chapter was long, but worth it.
> 
> The next chapter will reveal poor Hiram Flaversham and meeting Ratigan. Stay tuned, folks!


	4. Ch 3: Ratigan, the Crime Lord

**Third Person POV**

Mr. Flaversham was taken in a barrel prison by the same bat who ruined his store and kidnapped him from his daughter and guest. There, he was held captive by the rat, who the bat worked for. Hiram was pulling levers to test out the project he was working on, which was soon to be the queen because the professor wanted to eliminate the _real_ queen of Mousedom. The robot was connected to the cord, so he could do tricks with the robot, such as pouring tea. While the project itself was amazing, it upset him that he had to make this robot to replace the real queen.

Yes, Kaitlin was a good guest of his and she was willing to do what it took to keep his daughter safe and protected. Hiram was glad they were there to support and care for each other, but he wondered if someone was there to help them along the way. Were they able to find Basil safely? How would they find the toymaker and save him?

Mr. Flaversham’s thoughts were interrupted by a dark figure in the shadow, who was smoking a cigarette holder, smoking. The figure chuckled darkly as he admired the toymaker’s handiwork. The figure was a big grey furred rat with a black tuxedo, black cape with a red underside, dark pink and dark purple bowtie, tall white collar, and dark grey vest with buttons. He also had yellow eyes, lavender rims around his eyes, and neatly combed black hair. It was none other than Professor Ratigan, the crime lord, himself! “Quite an ingenious scheme, eh Flaversham?” Ratigan asked and pinched his cheeks like he would a child, adding, “And aren’t you proud to be a part of it?” Ratigan laughed inwardly as Mr. Flaversham pulled himself away from the vile creature.

Mr. Flaversham gulped as he continued using the controls. “T...this whole thing is-is...i-i-it’s monstrous!”

But Ratigan didn’t care. He was happy about his diabolical plan. “We will have our device ready by tomorrow evening, won’t we?” Ratigan took out his bell with the handle between his fingers, which was meant for people who disobeyed his orders, so they could be eaten by his cat, Felicia. “You know what would happen if you, uh...fail.” He let the bell slip, making a gentle chime.

Rage boiled inside the toymaker. His mustache twitched as he began to lose his temper. “I...I...I don’t CARE!” he raged as he violently tugged onto the controls, letting it lose control. The robot dumped a pot of tea on its head and flung it at the rat, who ducked before it got him. The robot continued its spastic state and bounced until it started to die down, but let oil fly out of its arm.

The oil landed on Ratigan’s shoulder, much to the crime lord’s disgust.

“You can do what you want with me!” Mr. Flaversham shouted defiantly as Ratigan angrily watched him confront him, while using a pink handkerchief to clean out his stain. “I won’t be a part of this-this...this _evil_ any longer!”

Ratigan, still unmoved by the toymaker’s defiance, knowing what he really meant, inhaled smoke from his nose and shrugged. “Mmm...very well. If that is your decision.” He laughed and saw a wind-up toy flower that was made for the toymaker’s daughter. “Oh, uh, by the way, I’m taking the liberty of having your daughter brought here.” He picked up the toy and wound it, giving him a toothy smirk.

“O-Olivia?” Mr. Flaversham asked, horrified.

Satisfied with the toymaker’s answer, he found he’d hit a nerve and chuckled as he set the toy down, letting it turn into a mouse and dance on the table. “Yes, I will spend many sleepless nights if...anything unfortunate would befall her.” He let out a small laugh as the music played it’s lullaby.

“You...you wouldn’t!”

“Oh, and I must point out that there’s this other girl mouse who is taking care of her. Is that right?”

Mr. Flaversham gacked at him, surprised that the criminal knew something he didn’t. “How do you know her? Spies? Crystal ball? She is no concern to you! She will _never_ turn to you, not under any circumstances!”

Ratigan didn’t answer him. He just picked up the toy by the head and squeezed it, making it screech and suddenly, its head popped off. Ratigan looked at it with feigned pity and gave Mr. Flaversham a slight pouty look. “FINISH IT, FLAVERSHAM!” he shouted.

Mr. Flaversham flinched and lowered his head as he slowly returned to his work in defeat.

Ratigan closed the door and stepped outside the cell, humming as he wrote a list of things for Fidget to bring with a quill pen. “Oh, I love it when I’m nasty!” he said with a devious smile and sauntered over to another barrel that had the golden letter “R” engraved on top of the spout Fidget was sleeping on. Fidget was a grey furred bat with yellow eyes, red rims around his eyes, a black apple cap, black trousers, a grey floppy shoe, dark blue sleeveless sweater, and a striped purple scarf. “Fidget?” he cooed sweetly.

Fidget continued to snore lightly and slightly chuckled while he slept. “FIDGET!” Ratigan, shouted loud enough for his henchman to wake up and stumble down the stairs to the ground. 

“Bright and alert as always,” Ratigan said, proud to see Fidget awake and laughed as he handed him the list. Fidget looked at it in confusion as Ratigan continued, “Here’s the list. You know what to do and no mistakes!” Ratigan pointed a warning finger at him, making the bat back away until Ratigan left his side.

Fidget giggled and started to look at the list Ratigan gave him. “No, no, no mistakes! Tools, gears, girl, uniforms!”

“Oh, and there’s one more thing, Fidget!”

“And what’s that, boss?” Fidget asked.

“There’s this other mouse girl who is taking care of the toymaker’s daughter. See what you can do with her.”

“Alright.”

“NOW, FIDGET!” Ratigan yelled as he popped his head out of his home.

Fidget jumped at his shout, making him rush over to the sewer grate, saying, “I’m going! I’m going! I’m going!” He lifted up the sewer grate and climbed down, closing it on his way down. Boy was he grumpy from being woken up and rightfully so!

Cheering was heard from inside the barrel Ratigan lived in. It was Ratigan’s other henchmen. Inside the barrel, was a white fountain with a statue of an angel Ratigan, long red carpet, many jewels, rubies, and gold he stole from the queen as well as the human sized crown, chandeliers, a champagne bottle tied to the ceiling swaying over the fountain, and red curtains.

Ratigan sat on his throne which had a golden “R” engraved on top of him. He grabbed a new cigarette and several hands had lit lighters for him, so he could smoke. He inhaled and exhaled the smoke, making a ring. “My friends,” he announced cheerfully, “We are about to embark on the most ODIOUS...the most evil, the most diabolical scheme of my illustrious career!”

The thugs he was talking to had a club in hand, alcohol drinkers, and had knives used to cut throats or kill people. One of the thugs that wasn’t a mouse, yet was part of the group was Bill the Lizard. One of the mice in the gang was a heavy drinker named Bartholomew. He had a red sweater, a worn-out top black hat, brown hat, and pants.

“A crime to top all crimes. A crime that will live in infamy!”

Bartholomew was about to drink alcohol to celebrate only to find a drop left as he dropped it out of his mug, while everyone else cheered.

Ratigan pulled out a newspaper of the queen on the front page to announce his plan. “Tomorrow evening, our beloved monarch celebrates her Diamond Jubilee. And with the enthusiastic help of our good friend, Mr. Flaversham.”

In agreement, the others snickered as Bill elbowed a drunken Bartholomew.

“It promises to be a night she will never forget.” Ratigan burned the newspaper and his gang (minus Bartholomew) gasped, knowing what he was implying. He crumbled the newspaper with a snicker. “Her last night, and my first...as supreme ruler of all Mousedom!”

As he announced this, he flung his arms in excitement and got his hair messed up while the crowd applauded and cheered at his plan. Ratigan fixed his hair. “Oh, and there’s this girl.”

“Oh, are you in love?” Bartholomew asked.

“No, she’s not my _girlfriend_ if that’s what you’re asking,” Ratigan said snarkily.

Bill smirked at Bartholomew.

“Is she pretty?” Bartholomew asked, but this time a different question.

“Why, yes,” Ratigan said with a sadistic smirk. “I’ve seen her in my crystal ball, but I’d like to see her in person.”

The room grew dark until a spotlight shone on Ratigan and one of his gang members handed him his top hat with a grey band, letting the hat slide on his shoulders before putting it on his head. With a cane in hand, he spun around and cackled sinisterly before he started to sing about his criminal successes.

_From the brain that brought you the Big Ben Caper,_

_The head that made headlines in every newspaper_

_And wondrous things like the Tower Bridge Job_

_That cunning display that made Londoners a sob._

Ratigan pointed to the jewels he’d stolen and slide down to stare at his reflection from the ruby.

_Now comes the real Tour de Force_

_Tricky and wicked of course._

_My earlier crimes were fine for their time’s_

_But now that I’m at it again._

Ratigan twirled his cane around the rope, bringing down the champagne bottle, pouring the sparkling pink champagne into the fountain.

Bartholomew grew excited at the site, so he lapped it up like a dog. Ratigan twirled in his direction and kicked him.

_An even grimmer plot has been simmering_

_In my great criminal brain._

Ratigan smiled wickedly as he covered his face with a cape, creeping up to Bill and his posse. All of them elegantly took off their hats and bowed and Ratigan’s gang sang with him.

_Even meaner? You mean it?_

_Worse than the widows and orphans you drowned?_

Bartholomew slowly resurfaced from the fountain, completely drunk that he hiccupped. Thus, he landed on the ground with a _splat_. Ratigan’s gang lifted Ratigan up, which took more than one person to carry a heavy rat and twirled him around.

_You're the best of the worst around._

_Oh, Ratigan!_

_Oh, Ratigan!_

_The rest fall behind!_

_To Ratigan!_

_To Ratigan!_

_The world’s greatest criminal mind!_

The gang separated as the background turned blue and Ratigan played his harp.

“Thank you, thank you,” Ratigan said as he continued playing his melody. “But it hasn’t all been champagne and caviar. I’ve had my share of adversity, thanks to that miserable second-rate detective, Basil of Baker of Baker Street.” He glanced at the voo-doo doll of Basil with various pins all over its body. The crowd booed at him for they hated Basil as much as he had.

“For years, that insufferable pipsqueak has interfered with my plans.” Ratigan pretended to be sad. “I haven’t had a moment’s peace of mind.”

The crowd said “aww” at him and Bartholomew sniffled and cried.

The background lighting turned from blue to red as Ratigan returned to his sinister state. “But all that’s in the past! This time nothing, not even _Basil_ , can stand in my way! All will bow before me!”

The lights returned to normal as the gang did as they were told.

The crowd filled their wine glasses from the fountain with Bartholomew back to drinking from the spout and making a splash. With that, they made a toast with Ratigan to celebrate his crimes.

_Oh, Ratigan!_

_Oh, Ratigan!_

_You’re tops and that’s that!_

_To Ratigan!_

_To Ratigan!_

As Bartholomew slowly resurfaced, he sang along with them, _“To Ratigan the world’s greatest rat!”_ With that, he hiccupped.

Ratigan gasped and coughed at the word he dreaded when he was drinking his wine in peace. Even the gang gasped in shock. “What was THAT?” Ratigan demanded as he turned around to face the man who called him a rat.

Bartholomew hiccupped.

“What did you call me?”

The thugs did their best to defend the drunken mouse.

“Oh, oh! He didn’t mean it, Professor!” A thug mouse said who often had a cigar in his mouth and was wearing a tan bowler hat with a light-brown band, light-brown shirt, and a brown vest.

“I-It was just a slip of the tongue.” Bill added.

“I AM NOT A RAT!” Ratigan growled at Bartholomew, picking him up by the collar of his sweater.

“‘Course you’re not.” said another thug who wore a purple and white striped shirt, grey beret, and a dark purple coat. “You’re a mouse!”

“Yeah, that’s right,” seconded the cigar mouse thug, “Right! A mouse!”

“Yeah, uh, a big mouse.” Bill added.

“SILENCE!” Ratigan shouted and tossed Bartholmew outside, which had no effect on the drunken mouse.

“Oh, my dear Bartholomew,” Ratigan said, feigning worry and stepped outside as the thugs watched from inside. “I’m afraid that you’ve gone and upset me.” Ratigan slowly brought out his bell he’d shown Hiram. “You know what happens if someone upsets me.”

The thugs shuddered and gasped when Ratigan rang his bell to call his pet cat, Felicia, who had yellowish-tan fur with a tan muzzle, yellow eyes, and a purple bow tied between her ears.

 _“Oh, Ratigan, oh, Ratigan...”_ Bartholomew sang in a drunken manner while Felicia smiled hungrily at him and the three thugs shrunk in fear of the cat. _“You're the tops and that’s that. Hic! Oh, dear. To Ratigan, to Ratigan, to Ratigan...”_

The three of them watched helplessly as Bartholomew was in Felicia’s clutches about to be eaten. Ratigan, however, smoked his cigarette as he watched one of his henchmen being executed.

“The world’s greatest…” Those were the last words Bartholomew had sung until a gulp sounded out. The three gang members covered their faces in horror, not wanting to see their friend’s death. Then a meow was heard. The gang members took off their hats in sadness and shed some tears, mourning their friend.

Ratigan cleaned Felicia’s face with a handkerchief and put it back in his pocket. “Oh, Felicia, my precious, my baby!” he cooed as he hugged her face. “Did Daddy’s little honeybun enjoy her tasty treat?”

Felicia let out a burp in his face. Ratigan looked away and as he returned to the barrel, he said, “I trust that there will be no further interruptions.”

The gang members reentered the barrel in fear.

Ratigan cleared his throat and wrapped his arms around Bill and the mouse with a cigar in his mouth. “And now, as you were singing…”

The thugs struggled to think of some lyrics, only to see Ratigan bring out his bell to summon Felicia, in case they refused. Seeing this and not wanting to receive the same fate as Bartholomew, they gasped and figured out what to sing next.

_Even louder_

_We’ll shout it!_

_No one can doubt what we know you can do._

_You’re more evil than even you!_

Ratigan’s posse brought out a purple robe and placed it over Ratigan’s shoulders and one of the gang members hurried with a crown that matched the robe. After that, Ratigan knocked the thugs off their feet.

_Oh, Ratigan!_

_Oh, Ratigan!_

_You’re one of a kind!_

_To Ratigan!_

_To Ratigan!_

Ratigan chuckled as praise was being brought to him. The thugs formed a pyramid with jewels. Others swung on the wine bottles and chandeliers. One mouse fell off a chandelier and Ratigan was about to catch him with his robe, but pulled back and let him fall.

_The world’s greatest criminal mind!_

Ratigan yanked the rope, making the gang plunge into the wine fountain with a splash. Everyone started to crash, including the group who formed a pyramid with jewels. At the end, they smashed glasses with Ratigan and drank wine together, while Ratigan gave out a sinister grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Ah, another long chapter that was worth it! Before the song, Ratigan also briefly mentions my OC.


	5. Ch 4: The Quest Begins/Meeting Toby

**Kaitlin’s POV**

Back at Basil’s, thunder still rolled as I read an article next to Basil’s portrait of Ratigan. It read: RATIGAN ELUDES POLICE! In my younger years, I thought it read RATIGAN **_RUDES_** POLICE! I couldn’t help but laugh a little at the thought.

“What’s so funny, Kaitlin?” Olivia asked me.

“Nothing,” I fibbed, but finally told her. I told her the joke and she giggled along with me.

“Ladies, the thunder is starting to slowly die down,” Dawson said.

“Oh, good,” I said. “The worst part is over, thank God.” I was actually thanking God for making the thunder quiet down.

“This case is most intriguing with its multiplicity of elements,” Basil mused as he paced back and forth in the living room. “Its many twists and turns.” He shifted his gaze at Olivia and me. “Now, you’re certain you’ve told me everything?” He pointed his pipe at us. “The slightest detail may be important.”

“It’s just as I said,” Olivia explained, “And then my father was gone.” After all, I encouraged her to tell the detective the story.

Basil placed the pipe in his mouth, smoking it.

“What do you make of it?” Dawson inquired.

Basil took his pipe out of his mouth and muttered, “Ratigan’s up to something.” He went upstairs and Olivia and I went after him. “A crime of the most sinister nature, no doubt.” He didn’t see us walk behind him as he continued his thoughts. “The question is...What would he want with a toymaker?” He continued to smoke his pipe to help him think.

Just as Olivia and I were about to follow him, lightning struck again as we watched a bat who hung upside down through the window, grinning at us. That was him, alright! The one who kidnapped Olivia’s father. I gave him a death stare as thunder boomed and I flinched as Olivia let out a terrified scream, alerting Basil.

Olivia’s scream frightened the bat and he fell until he was out of sight.

“Quickly, Dawson!” Basil said as he opened the front door, where we entered before. “We’ve not a moment to lose!” He sprinted outside with Dawson following close behind him.

“I-I-I’m right behind you Basil!” stuttered Dawson.

As Basil and Dawson went outside, Olivia and I went over to Mrs. Judson for comfort. “The bat was staring at us through the window, making Olivia scream,” I explained to her.

“And rightfully so,” Mrs. Judson told me. “That’s good that your friend terrified the criminal because she was protecting herself.”

“Are they alright?” Olivia asked the landlady worriedly.

“Now, there’s nothing to be afraid of, my dear,” Mrs. Judson assured as she patted the little girl’s head.

Hearing the obnoxious footsteps, I stepped out of the way, while Mrs. Judson pulled Olivia away, so that Basil could zoom through, much to the landlady’s disgust for nearly running over us. He was holding the bat’s hat as evidence.

“Watch where you’re going!” I scolded Basil.

The last person who came in to tell us the news was Dawson. “The scoundrel’s quite gone.”

“Ah-ah-ah!” Basil said, holding a finger in the air as he held onto Fidget’s hat and took off his robe. “But not for long, Miss Flamhammer!”

“FLAVERSHAM!” Olivia shouted with annoyance at him for mispronouncing her surname when her father was gone.

“Whatever,” Basil said.

“Rude,” I said, glaring at him. Now wasn’t the time to be mispronouncing surnames when someone’s loved one was taken away.

“Now.” Basil tossed his robe and grabbed his brown waistcoat from a grandfather clock, putting it on. “We simply pursue our peg-legged friend until he leads us to the girl's father.”

This changed our mood and Olivia asked with joy before hopping on him for a hug, “Then you’ll get my daddy back?”

“Will you really?” I asked Basil.

“Yes,” Basil gasped as if she was squeezing him too hard, much to my amusement. He gave Olivia a “get off me” look as he slunk her down to the floor. “And quite soon, if I’m not quite mistaken.” Basil fixed his tie as Olivia smiled up at him, relieved he was going to help save her father.

I put on my coat, scarf, and hat to get ready for the trip.

“Now, hurry along Dawson!” Basil said as he grabbed onto his inverness brown coat from the mouse shining armor and put it on. “We must be off to...Toby’s.”

“Toby’s?” Dawson asked.

Basil buttoned his coat. “Oh, you must meet him.” He took his deerstalker hat that matched the color of his coat from the mouse armor helmet and set it on his head. “He’s just the chap for this.”

“You...Y-Y-You want _me_ to come?” Dawson asked, touched by his offer.

“Ha.” Basil blew on his magnifying glass and used his sleeve to clean it. “I should think a stout-hearted army mouse like you would _leap_ at the chance for adventure.” He playfully poked Dawson in the stomach with his magnifying glass.

Dawson chuckled. “Oh, well, I-I-I _am_ rather curious.”

As for me, I knew very well that Olivia’s father had to come first. Client’s needs went first, not the other way around. I was going to protect Olivia, no matter what it took. I swore that to her and her father. I had to tell Basil this. “Hey, Basil!” I called.

“Yes, my dear?” Basil asked.

“You see? I believe that Olivia’s needs go first and there could be a chance that Fidget might come back to the house and abduct us both.”

“Nonsense, Mrs. Judson would take good care of both of you,” Basil said, but I wasn’t buying it.

I shrugged. “I don’t know, Basil.”

“She has a point, Basil,” Dawson said, defending me.

“Stay out of this, Doctor!” Basil said, not daring to keep his eyes off me.

“Wait for me!” Olivia exclaimed, grabbing onto her hat, which was stuck to Basil’s violin. Basil thinks he could set whatever objects he wants on his chair and not care. “I’m coming, too!” She snatched onto her tam-o-shanter, making the violin jiggle as it nearly hit the floor.

Luckily, Basil was able to catch it. “What? Certainly not.” He set his violin back on his red chair. Smart move, Basil. NOT! “This is no business for children, let alone women.”

I scoffed and crossed my arms.

“Are we going to take a cab?” Olivia asked innocently and curiously.

“Well, how about it?” I asked with amusement as we both took a handful of cheese crumpets with us and put them in each of our pockets.

Basil rubbed his temples and calmly explained, “My dears.” He took each of us by the hands. “I don’t think you understand. It will be quite _dangerous_.” With that, he sat on his own violin, making the strings twang and he gasped.

“You _dangerously_ sat on your violin,” I laughed a little as I covered my mouth. “Crunch!”

Olivia glanced at Basil worriedly.

Basil groaned as he got off his broken violin. “Why you? Look what-”

“Well, it’s your own fault!” I snickered. “Clean up after yourself once in a while!”

Basil tensed and sharply took a breath to compose himself and did his best to control his rage. “Young ladies!” he said in an insanely sweet voice and bitterly added with snootiness, “You are most definitely NOT accompanying us! And that is FINAL!” With that, he childishly stomped around.

We flinched a little, but I wasn’t going to give up, let alone make Olivia give up on her father. I glared daggers at the detective. “Hey, now just a minute!” I snapped, “You’ve got a nerve, why don’t you grow up?!”

Dawson, seeing this, decided to defend us. “Basil! That’s no way to talk to Olivia and Kaitlin!” he reprimanded.

“Oh, raspberries! I’ve had it,” Basil scoffed.

“Basil, don’t stay mad,” Dawson said, shaking his head, “You’ve got to act natural, that’s the trick. Don’t you see?”

I turned to Dawson. “I can take it from here, Dawson.” Then, I glowered at Basil to put him in his place once more. I went in his face and jabbed him in the chest. “Olivia’s situation needs to go first because she just saw her father kidnapped and what if Mrs. Judson isn’t here to keep an eye on us all the time, huh?” I said, “Fidget already knows where we’re located! I promised Olivia and Hiram that I will protect her and reunite her with her father. I get that you want to put Ratigan behind bars, but it’s NOT all about you! As for you blaming us for breaking your violin when you’ve brought this on yourself, that was an awful and childish thing to do!”

“Hmm?” Basil asked, caught-off guard by my outbursts.

“You’re acting _rude_ and _foolish_! So Olivia and I are coming with you, whether you like it or not!”

“Do you feel better, my dear?” Dawson asked me.

“Yes, much better, Doc,” I said with a wink. “Thanks for asking.”

He chuckled at my nickname.

“Dawson, Kaitlin, and Olivia are right, Basil!” Mrs. Judson yelled at Basil.

Basil was in trouble again, but this time, with his housekeeper.

“What’s the matter, Basil?” I teased. “Cat got your tongue?”

He shot me a glare, but I nonchalantly smirked.

“Let Kaitlin and Olivia join your investigation or I’m going to destroy your chemistry set and maybe break the remains of your violin!”

Basil gasped and sighed. He turned to me and said, “Alright, Kaitlin, but I warn you that Olivia is your responsibility.”

“Yes, sir,” I saluted. “Now lead the way.”

He started on his way to Sherlock Holmes’ flat and Dawson, Olivia, and I followed.

**Third Person POV**

Basil cracked open a mouse door to Sherlock Holmes’ house as his entryway to peek out to see if there were any humans around. Olivia cutely opened the door wider and Kaitlin peeked out with her. Seeing this, Basil frowned at them. He couldn’t believe he’d let a strong willed woman bring a little girl along.

“And not a word out of you,” he said with disapproval, “Is that clear?”

Olivia shushed him, which Kaitlin believed Olivia had done out of anger and not just because someone was coming. Kaitlin covered Basil’s mouth and shushed him, as well. The girls also gave him a stern look to let him know someone was coming. The trio shrank and closed the door and left just a crack as two shadows went their way.

“I observe that there’s a good deal of German music on the program. It is introspective, and I want to _introspect_ ,” Sherlock Holmes said, poking his partner in the chest with his smoke pipe.

“But Holmes, that music is so frightfully dull!” Watson objected.

“Come on,” Sherlock commanded as the two exited the house and closed the door.

Basil peeked out and opened the door to see if the coast was clear. Olivia and Kaitlin smiled at the marvelous things Sherlock had collected. Finding that they were alone, the four mice stepped out of their hiding place and went to find Toby.

“Toby?” Basil called, “Toby!”

Olivia tugged onto Dawson’s coat. “Who is Toby?” she whispered in his ear.

“Well, my dear, Toby’s uh, well he’s uh…uh...” Dawson realized he didn’t know who Toby was. Kaitlin and Olivia looked up at Dawson curiously with wide eyes. Dawson leaned towards Basil to ask who Toby was, “I say, Basil. Who is this Toby chap?”

Basil smiled and to answer his partner’s question, pounding footsteps echoed in the room. When it stopped, Basil happily answered, “Ahh, here he is now!”

Above them, the dog’s tongue was hanging out. He was a basset hound with dark brown ears with dark tan innards, brown fur with a brown spot on his back, a peach mouth and belly, and a blue collar with a yellow license circle.

“Kaitlin, Toby,” Basil said.

As much as Kaitlin liked dogs, she wasn’t used to being small as well as being a mouse. “Nice doggy,” she said as she raised her hand so that Toby could set his nose on her tiny hand. “Good boy! How about a crumpet?”

Toby nodded and Kaitlin gave it to him.

“Dawson, Toby!” Basil said, introducing Dawson to Toby.

Toby sniffed Basil’s partner, making him laugh nervously. Despite this, Dawson tipped his hat and gently patted the dog’s nose. “Charmed, I’m sure.”

Toby pushed him with his nose, growling.

Basil rushed to Dawson’s aid. “Now Toby! Toby, stop that!” Basil pushed Toby’s nose to get him away from the doctor. “Toby, cease! Desist! Ha!” He pointed a finger at him scoldingly and clapped.

Basil tsked and apologized, “Right, sorry old man.” Toby sniffed something else more interesting. “Toby has the most splendid sense of smell of any hound I’ve trained. But he can be...deucedly frisky.”

Olivia hid under the footrest behind the fringes. She carefully moved them as if they were curtains and she smiled widely up at the dog. “Hello, Toby,” Olivia greeted as she patted his nose. He sniffed her, making her giggle. “Silly doggy!” She reached into her coat pocket, revealing a cheese crumpet. “Would you like a crumpet?” Toby nodded and panted excitedly in answer. She handed it to him and with his tongue, it was gone in a flash.

“Yeah, now...Toby! Toby,” Basil began to reach into his own coat pocket. “To the matter at hand. I want you to-” Basil paused to see in astonishment that Toby wasn’t paying any mind to him, as he was getting a belly rub from Kaitlin and Olivia. Basil whistled to catch the dog’s attention. Toby looked upside down to him as Basil impatiently tapped his foot and cleared his throat.

Olivia was the first to slide down Toby into Dawson’s arms and Kaitlin came next.

Toby rolled back over to his feet to listen to Basil.

“Good,” Basil said, glad he obeyed. He put his hand in his pocket once more. “Toby, I want you to find... _this_ fiend!” He quickly removed Fidget’s cap in Toby’s face, making Toby growl and narrow his eyes. That was the reaction Basil wanted. “Yes! You know his type,” Basil provoked him, growling with him and raised the hat, making Toby stand. Basil got on all fours. “Grrrrr, low brows, close-set eyes, broken wing!”

Toby stopped in confusion, not following what Basil meant.

“Oh, he’s a peg-legged bat with a broken wing,” Basil said, dangling his arm just like Fidget and Toby continued to growl.

“Yes! Grrrr! Yes! That’s the spirit! Got his scent?” Basil waved the hat in the air.

Toby nodded in excitement and understanding.

“Good boy, good boy! A-ha!” Basil cried excitedly and grabbed onto his leash. He was about to clip it onto Toby’s collar when his expression changed to a scowl as he saw Toby facing Dawson, Olivia, and Kaitlin and not him. 

The detective stepped into the mouse trio’s way. “Miss Flamchester,” Basil began.

“FLAVERSHAM!” Dawson, Olivia, and Kaitlin yelled in exasperation.

“Whatever,” Basil said, brushing off the fact that he got Olivia’s last name wrong _again_ and clipped Toby’s leash onto his collar. “Your father is as good as found.” He turned to Toby. “Toby…”

Hearing his name, Toby made a serious pointer position.

“Sic’em!”

Toby stomped on Basil, but thankfully Basil held onto the leash for dear life as Toby took off, sprinting. “A-ha! Yoinks! Tally-ho! Ha-ha! Ha-ha!” Basil laughs loudly.

Dawson, Olivia, and Kaitlin ran after them.

“Shut up, Basil! When we get up there, I’m going to freaking _kill_ you or strangle you for leaving us like that!” Kaitlin shouted furiously, but she wasn’t that serious; she just said it out of anger. “Wait! How about we leave _you_ here, huh? How would you like it?” Kaitlin smirked at her idea. She liked the idea of him getting karma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Yet another long chapter, which was also worth it. Next, you’ll see my OC on Toby’s back along with Basil, Dawson and Olivia.


	6. Ch 5: Riding Toby and Fidget’s Theft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I begin this chapter, I must make a shout-out to Gotham317 for reviewing. Thank you for reviewing and I’m glad you like my story so far.

**Kaitlin’s POV**

Yes, I was riding on Toby with Basil, Dawson, and Olivia! This was so much fun! I watched as Toby sniffed the ground tracking Fidget down. Then the real fun began! Toby howled when he got Fidget’s scent and he started running towards where Fidget must’ve been. I held onto Olivia and Basil for dear life.

“The thrill of the hunt, eh, Dawson?” Basil shouted cheerfully.

Olivia and I smiled along with him because of the fun we were having.

Dawson, who was gripping onto Toby’s tail replied with a nervous chuckle, “Q-quite!”

“Ooo-hoo-hoo!” Basil shouted, “Our peg-legged quarry can’t be far now!”

**Fidget’s POV**

As I was in the toy store snatching tools, gears, and uniforms from toy soldiers that Ratigan wanted me to get off the list, I thought about the girl mouse who was taking care of the little girl. I’ve finally seen the two mice in person. The older one was _hot_! If I were lucky, I’d have her as my girlfriend before Ratigan does.

I pulled out the list Ratigan gave me. “Get the following,” I read as I used my pencil to check out the items I’ve got from the list. “Tools, check. I’ve got tools. Gears, double check. I’ve got gears. Girl. No, I didn’t get girl.” I erased the checkmark I put next to the word “girl”. “Uniforms,” I continued with a chuckle, “I got plenty uniforms!”

My relief was short-lived when I heard a dog hollowing. Darn! Basil discovered me! The older girl must be with him and the younger girl! “Oh, no!” I cried out in a panic, “I gotta hide! Ooh, I gotta hide!” I packed up the stolen items in a bag and took off running in a panic as the obnoxious dog continued hollowing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I know this chapter is short, but the next one my OC goes to the toyshop with Basil, Dawson, and Olivia. Fingers crossed.


	7. Ch 6: The Toyshop and Abduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be a bit longer than the previous one and before I get to that, I’d give out some shoutouts to others who reviewed: Carlisle Fan 22 and a guest reviewer. Thank you so much. As for my OC asking about Basil’s past, I will get to that later. I’m glad you all like it so far.

**Third Person POV**

Toby reached the toyshop that he’d discovered. He let Basil hop off his snout onto the window sill. “Splendid job, Toby!” Basil praised the dog.

Olivia trotted down to Toby’s snout and held out her arms innocently, waiting for Basil to catch her.

Basil rolled his eyes at this, but held out his arms for her, anyway. Olivia hopped off Toby’s nose and fell into Basil’s arms. The detective gave her a worried look before giving her a stern one and set her down on the window sill. He nudged her as if to say “go on”.

Toby put his nose on the window sill to let Kaitlin off and she gracefully stepped forward. “Thank you, Toby,” she said, giving him a slight curtsy before joining Olivia. Yet, Kaitlin found it odd that Toby was nice to her and Olivia, but not Dawson. Maybe because Toby considered him to be a criminal? Maybe because Dawson was a surgeon who smelled way too strong of the catgut medicine? Toby growled at Dawson once more before Dawson tipped his hat and Toby huffed, making Dawson roll over on the window sill in Basil’s direction.

Basil looked at him with concern before turning to Toby. “Now, Toby, sit!” he commanded.

Toby just stood there, smiling when Basil stomped over to him. “Toby, SIT!”

“Sit, Toby!” Olivia commanded politely.

Much to Basil’s surprise, he obeyed _her_. Kaitlin was enjoying this because her tone was a lot nicer.

“Good boy,” Basil said stiffly.

“It’s called feminine charm, Basil,” Kaitlin said, “You’re just jealous because he obeyed _her_.”

“If you would excuse me,” he said, walking past the girls, who turned around to the detective.

Then they turned back to the dog. “You be good now,” Olivia said and looked over her shoulder at the two men. “We’re going to find my father!”

“Just like I promised,” Kaitlin added.

Basil hummed to himself in a thinking pose and when he saw a glass door, that gave him an idea. “Aha!” he said, “Here is our friend’s entrance!”

“But Basil,” Dawson protested, “How can he fit into such a tiny-”

Basil held Dawson’s hand, motioning to the tiny hole. “Observe doctor!” Basil put Dawson’s finger through the hole. Dawson opened the door.

Kaitlin and Olivia watched in astonishment.

“Basil, you astound me,” Dawson said, his face through the door, which made his head look big and silly.

Basil shushed him and Dawson backed away, knowing they were in their enemy’s territory. Basil, Kaitlin, and Olivia were the first ones to crawl in through the door, while Dawson was the last one to come in and close the door behind him.

Once inside the toy store, the girl-turned mouse along with the other mice observed the shop for any signs of Fidget. Dawson bumped into a porcelain doll. Dawson tipped his hat. “I beg your pardon, but I-” he began, but he looked up to see what it was. “Oh, my! Upon my word. I’ve never seen so many toys!”

“I have when I’ve been in toy stores,” Kaitlin told him.

Basil stood behind the porcelain doll’s leg, warning the trio. “Behind any of which could lurk a bloodthirsty assassin! So please, doctor, be very careful.” He returned to the doll’s leg and underneath its skirt to hide in the shadows. Then he hopped over the doll’s foot and Kaitlin, Dawson, and Olivia followed him.

Kaitlin gulped when she saw a long ladder. She was terrified of heights.

“What’s wrong?” Basil turned around to face her.

“I’m scared of heights, Basil,” she said.

“Just stay close to us and you’ll be alright,” Basil assured her. “Don’t look down and don’t look up.”

Kaitlin nodded, feeling a little better and followed the trio up the ladder. When they got up, they tip-toed until they heard symbols alarming them.

Dawson jumped into Basil’s arms in fear.

“Somebody stop this thing!” Kaitlin shouted, covering her ears. Then she saw it was a firefighter wind-up toy, turned on by Olivia. “Olivia, wait! No!” She jumped in her direction. This scene reminded Kaitlin of _Bambi_ when Bambi ran in the meadow and his mother had to stop him, warning him not to rush in the meadow because it was wide and there weren’t any trees to conceal them.

“What the devil?” Basil groaned as he threw Dawson out of his arms and flung himself to reach for the controllers to stop the machine.

The sound died down. “Please!” Basil said tensely.

“Basil, what did I just say?” Kaitlin admonished. “She forgot that Fidget’s in here, so go easy on her, okay?”

Basil looked at the older female, remembering what she said. If he didn’t take heed of her words, she’d either punch or slap him. He turned back to the little girl and said gently, but firmly, “Quiet!” He then loomed over to Dawson. “Don’t let this girl out of your SIGHT!”

Dawson saluted and Olivia saluted with him.

“Ha, cute!” said Kaitlin and saluted along with them.

“Now, Olivia, dear, stay close,” Dawson ordered as he took Olivia by the hand, which made her smile.

“Try not to touch anything else. Just stick with us, sweetie,” said Kaitlin politely.

Fidget glared at the mice from above a shelf.

Basil pushed a chess piece in front of the trio. “Checkmate,” he said.

“Basil, why did you do that?” asked Kaitlin.

“I was playing chess, Miss Kaitlin,” Basil replied.

“Yeah, okay, but don’t forget you have _company_ ,” she warned, shaking her finger at him and rolling her eyes. “How arrogant!”

“AHA!” Basil said, examining footprints with his magnifying glass. He turned to Dawson, Olivia, and Kaitlin. “Evidence of our peg-legged adversary.” He stooped down to look at more footprints, humming as he’d done so and paused to look up at the naked toy soldiers. “Hmm...How very odd.”

“What is it, Basil?” asked Dawson.

“Isn’t it painfully obvious, doctor?” Basil turned to face the doctor and the girls. “These dolls have been _stripped_ of their uniforms!”

Kaitlin stifled a laugh at the word “stripped” as she covered her mouth, no matter how naughty it sounded.

Basil knelt down to look at footprints and the girls joined him. “And not by any child, either.”

“Of course, Olivia wouldn’t do it and neither would I,” Kaitlin declared, “I’d also like to add that I’m not a criminal and if I wanted to hurt anyone, here, I would’ve done so already.”

“Right,” Basil said and the three exchanged surprised looks.

“I’m serious,” Kaitlin assured him.

“I’m sure,” Basil said without looking at her when he saw something else. “Ah! Hello!” He saw that the gears were also stolen from the toy wind-up monkey and wind-up clown. “Someone has taken the liberty of removing the clockwork mechanisms from these toys.”

Kaitlin looked up at Fidget whose eyes widened as he saw Basil recognize his theft and scooted away. “That’s him,” she said, referring to Fidget.

Dawson’s eyes sank down the ground as he saw a piece of paper on the floor. He bent down to pick it up. Olivia and Kaitlin looked at it, too.

“Oh, no, Olivia’s on the list!” Kaitlin whispered sadly.

“Basil!” Dawson said, waving the list to get the detective’s attention.

“Please, I’m trying to concentrate!” Basil exclaimed exasperatedly.

“But Basil, I…” Dawson said.

“Shh…” Kaitlin hissed, “Did you guys hear that?” The four of them heard music, while Kaitlin looked at the toys, but she had eyes on the back of her head when it came to Olivia. Kaitlin saw a puppy’s head emerge from a top hat, yipping. “The puppy reminds me of Lady from _Lady and the Tramp_ and Copper from _The Fox and the Hound_. I want it!” Then she thought to herself, _I’m not throwing a fit and I’m **not** going to leave Olivia’s side. _She also watched as a toy rabbit opened and closed an easter egg with a chick inside, also playing a merry tune. The toy violin man played a giddy melody. Kaitlin winced slightly at the jack-in-the-box, making a spooky sound, but that didn’t stop her from keeping an eye on Olivia, so she followed her.

“Olivia, be careful, okay?” Kaitlin warned her, but Olivia was in her trance, seeing a cradle, where she thought a baby doll was inside. “Please, snap out of it!” Just then, Kaitlin had an idea: Since the first time she was taken in by Olivia and her father, Olivia hugged her, which was something she never expected, but it was a given. This time, Kaitlin did something _Olivia_ never anticipated: She gave the little girl a piggyback ride once the two of them made it towards the cradle. The two of them popped bubbles. “Okay, Olivia, on three, we pull on the blanket together. One...two…” Together, the two girls tugged onto the blanket to reveal a scary bat laughing at them.

“BWAH-HA-HA-HA!” he cackled, scaring the poor girls.

Dawson and Basil turned around just a moment to see the girl mice. “Olivia! Kaitlin!” Dawson gasped.

“Gotcha!” Fidget said, carrying Olivia.

“Oh, no, you don’t, stalker!” Kaitlin snapped, remembering him stalking her and Olivia back at Basil’s flat. So, she grabbed onto her necklace, which was wrapped around her neck, shining the bat in the eyes to let Olivia go. “Let her go!”

Covering his eyes with a moan, he dropped Olivia, who fell into Kaitlin’s awaiting arms. “That’s for stalking me and Olivia!”

“Good show, Kaitlin!” Basil praised the girl turned mouse’s bravery. “I think I misjudged you.”

“Nicely done!” Dawson applauded.

“I told you I’ll never leave Olivia’s side.” Kaitlin winked at the gentleman and the adorable little girl.

“Thank you for saving me, Kaitlin!” Olivia said, giving her a hug and the two of them gave each other eskimo kisses with their noses. Kaitlin gently pinched her cheeks and gave her chin rubs.

“Chinny, chin, chin,” Kaitlin cooed and wrapped the magical necklace around Olivia’s neck. “Here, I would like you to use this when necessary, okay? Oh, and be careful with it. I trust you to keep it safe. Promise?”

Olivia nodded and tucked Kaitlin’s necklace underneath her coat and scarf. She hugged her once more.

Unbeknownst to the four mice, Fidget recovered from his fall. Kaitlin glared at him and knew she had to make a choice. Either let Olivia run by her side or keep holding onto her for dear life. Fortunately, Kaitlin picked the _smarter_ option and clutched onto her like a baby in her arms. “You want her, Fidget? Come and get her!” Kaitlin challenged. “But you’ll have to go through me!”

Riled up over that girl’s taunting, he lunged himself at her, only for Kaitlin to duck, while she still carried Olivia.

“Is that your best shot, pal? What the heck do you want with me?”

“I hate to admit it, but I have a crush on you,” Fidget teased.

“Eww!” Olivia and Kaitlin shouted in disgust.

“Well, I _hate_ to break it to you, but I don’t date criminals!” Kaitlin sneered.

“That’s right,” Basil agreed.

Fidget put his hand over his heart, feigning hurt. “Love hurts.”

“Oh, brother!” Kaitlin rolled her eyes with a groan. “Suck it up, _lover boy_!” The last two words were used with venom and sarcasm. She got up to walk over to Basil and Dawson until a fist punched her in the face, causing her to fall, taking Olivia from her and throwing her in the bag.

“That’s for shining that light in my face and breaking my heart in the process, _girly_!” Fidget mocked before running away.

“Oh, no!” Dawson cried.

“We’ll get him, Kaitlin!” Basil assured her and to Dawson, he ordered, “Quickly, Doctor!” The two went after him when something wheeled in their direction. It was a toy wheel. “Ahh-ya-haa! Look out!” Basil shouted as he grabbed onto Dawson’s coat and rolled to the other side. Then, they landed on the “Round the World” map. Just when they thought the worst was over, a porcelain doll tipped over and the two mice ran on the map pages like a treadmill when they were trying to escape the falling doll. Then, the map ran out of pages. They hopped off it and the doll fell down with a smash facedown.

Dawson winced as a piece of face eyed him. Basil got back on his feet to pursue his enemy.

Fidget snickered wickedly as he wound up a toy knight on a horse, sending it on its way to them.

Basil and Dawson stopped to see it racing towards them. Luckily for Basil, he hopped and held onto a trumpet before it could get to him. Unfortunately for Dawson, the knight caught underneath his coat, making him go backwards until the sword hit the target like a dart. Bullseye!

Basil let go of the trumpet and landed on his feet to glare at Fidget, who knocked poor Kaitlin out unconscious and took Olivia away from her. Without warning, the fireman banged his cymbals in the detective’s face, making him so dizzy, he fell onto a pile of marbles, accidentally hitting Dawson.

Fidget pointed as he laughed at their misfortunes. Then with a mock wave, he said, “Bye-bye!” He opened the door to see a dog growl at him angrily and slammed it shut. Then, there was another exit for Fidget, so he looked up at the roof and dashed for it, while losing his pink bonnet and hopping onto the register, ringing “No Sale”.

Basil regained consciousness and hopped on a toy horse that bounced. “Stop, you fiend!” he commanded, bouncing after Fidget until he crashed at the top. However, this didn’t stop the mouse detective from chasing Fidget on top of the pile of toys and blocks. Just as Basil was about to get his hands on the bat, Fidget clung on the window of the roof, watching Basil fall in satisfaction.

Fidget smiled and cackled darkly before swinging the sack of stolen items and a child, who muffled, shouting, “Help! Uncle Basil! Kaitlin! Help! Help!” Fidget climbed out to grab onto the sack and hopped from roof to roof.

He sang to himself, gloating over kidnapping Olivia. _“I got the gears, I got the tools, I got the uniforms! I got the girl!”_ He laughed at the melodies he’d sung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Fidget has a crush on my OC, but she was not having it! The next chapter will have her wake up to find out about Olivia.


	8. Ch 7: Don’t Blame Me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to put the part where my OC wakes up from being knocked out right here, instead of the previous chapter, so that no one would get confused. Anyway, back to the story!

**Kaitlin’s POV**

I woke up to find out that the toy store was a mess and patted dust off myself. I looked around to see if Olivia was still beside me. To my dismay, she was no longer with me. Oh, great! Fidget punched me in the face so he could take her from me. “Olivia?” I called. “Dawson? Basil? Have you gotten Fidget yet?”

“Fidget took her,” Dawson said.

I turned to the voice. “Huh?” I gasped.

“But we’ll see if Basil has gotten Olivia back,” Dawson assured me and he landed with a crash.

“Dawson, are you okay?” I asked worriedly as I rushed over to his side.

“Yes, but I’d like to ask you the same thing,” Dawson said.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” I replied, “Just knocked out.”

Dawson checked my head to see any bruises, but luckily for me, there wasn’t anything serious. “But you seem fine now.”  
“Thanks.” I followed him as we ran over to Basil.

“Basil? Basil!” Dawson cried.

Just then, we heard a baby doll repeatedly crying out a mantra, “Mama!” We looked for Basil behind some toys to see where the noise was coming from to see Basil dangling on the toy’s string, grunting.

“Basil, thank goodness you’re here!” I said, but he ignored me.

“Basil, Olivia!” Dawson cried to get Basil’s attention when I couldn’t, “Olivia, she’s...she’s…”

“Yes! She’s gone, Dawson!” Basil interrupted with annoyance as he continued accidentally pulling the string. “Confound it! I told you to watch over the girl!”

“Hey, I watched her, but Fidget knocked me out!” I shouted as I watched Dawson try to catch Basil without success.

“We would’ve gotten the case done _faster_ if it wasn’t for your _stubbornness_!” Basil said, snarkily.

But I wasn’t going to take the blame for this; it _wasn’t_ my fault, even though I never blamed the heroes. Basil got distracted, too, though, despite him trying to “uphold the law” _as usual_ , but sometimes, I thought otherwise. Dawson did his best to watch over Olivia and she didn’t know any better than to wonder off; she forgot Fidget was in the toy store, that’s all! They were all equally distracted and she was trying to save her father for goodness sakes, even though their lives were threatened in the process! “Hey, don’t blame me! I’m doing the best I can!”

Just then, he landed with a thud and I facepalmed. “But now, she’s been spirited away by a maniacal little monster!” Basil snapped with his foul temper, which I found rude when I was doing my best, even if it was true on what he said, so I comforted Dawson, who cringed at his partner’s harsh attitude. It didn’t matter. What Basil did wasn’t going to solve anything! “Soon to be in the clutches of the most depraved mind in all of London! I should’ve known better than to-”

That did it! I’ve had it with his jerkish and pathetic attitude, so I raged, “Now just a minute! That’s gone too far!”

Basil flinched, finding that I’ve hit a nerve. His anger turned to shock at the damage he had caused.

I put my hands on my hips as I continued, feeling betrayed, “Listen, I know you’re upset about Olivia’s kidnapping, but that’s _no_ way to express your anger, you jerk! How pathetic! You should’ve known better than to what? Put your partnership with Dawson and friendship with Olivia and _everyone_ else to the test? Be jealous of Olivia when Dawson treats her better than you do? Talk about wanting to save London from Ratigan when in reality, you’re doing this to help yourself, which comes off as lying and being selfish?! Be cruel to anyone who comes to your door and tries to help you? Let your ego get in the way? Say things you’ll regret later like you’ve done just now and blame people for _everything_? YES, you _should’ve_ known better! YOU PROMISED! You lied! Even if you were abused by your peers or family members, that’s no excuse! It’s not because you’re trying to uphold the law that _gives_ you the right to say such rude and rash things to people, including Olivia and Dawson. What you’re going through, doesn’t give you the right to treat others like trash! You’re supposed to be the greatest detective Mousedom has ever seen, but you’re a _disgrace_ to that title! Bringing Olivia along is called keeping promises and loyalty to her father, which is what some private detective wouldn’t understand!”

Basil gasped sharply as I released my anger and hurt as karma for his poor attitude.

I sighed as I said something else, “You know what? You’re no different or better than Ratigan for your arrogance and harmful behavior towards anyone, no matter _how_ brilliant and intelligent you are! You’re supposed to be a hero, but from what I’ve seen, you’re entirely something else! I trusted you and maybe you’re using us the same way Ratigan is using Fidget! You’re such a hypocrite! You don’t care about anyone but yourself!” I knew that Fidget was forced to do bad things and Ratigan was using him and abusing him daily.

Dawson looked up at me, seeing me defend him and everyone else who were victims of Basil’s wrath.

“Kaitlin, I...I’m sorry,” Basil said as he was about to put his hand over to me, but I just slapped him. I knew it was wrong, but he had a LOT to think about. I watched him rub his cheek.

“Save it!” I screamed. “You have to _earn_ my trust, as well as everyone else’s. I’m done being hurt by you and your drama. It’s no wonder why your clients left you after they thanked you without giving you a second glance, moving on with their lives.”

Basil saw now that his mistreatment was like a piercing sword to his heart that he could never deflect. He realized that he jumped the gun and needed to handle the situation in a more civilized manner.

I went on my way to the window sill.

“Kaitlin, wait!” Basil called out to me, but I wasn’t having any of it.

The detective followed me and he started to sing:

_This has to stop now!_

_Whatever it is that you're going through,_

_We'll fix it together, me and you,_

_Just like we've always done._

My next part of the song was this:

_No; THIS has to stop now:_

_This thing where you think that you've been my friend,_

_And don't even hear how you condescend,_

_The way you've always done._

Basil sighed as he tried pleading with me again.

_Kaitlin, listen._

But I was too stubborn and mad to hear his excuses.

_I'm listening!_

Basil:

_I know it isn't true._

Me:

_Isn’t it?_

Basil:

_Just look into my eyes now…_

Me:

_Well?_

Basil:

_I know you feel it too._

Me:

_Perhaps I do._

Basil:

_Kaitlin, listen._

Me:

_I’m listening._

Basil:

_I swear, it's not too late._

_So before another line gets crossed,_

_And everything we've had is lost,_

_Just wait._

I was tired of waiting for my chances to get Basil’s recognition before it came and left.

_Wait?_

_No, I won't wait!_

“Kate!” Basil shouted after me as I continued to run away.

Now I sang my part to shine:

_There's a line between the winners and the losers._

_There's a line between the chosen and the rest._

_And I've done the best I could,_

_But I've always known just where we stood:_

_Me here with the luckless,_

_You there with the blessed._

I shook my head.

_And that line between the beggars and the choosers_

_Is a line you've never let me quite ignore._

_How I've tried to jump that great divide,_

_But I've never got the chances you were given._

_You don't know how much I've been denied;_

_Well, I'm not being patient anymore!_

I continued with a more upbeat volume.

_I'm crossing the line!_

_And I'm done holding back!_

_So look out, clear the track,_

_It's my turn!_

I grinned, satisfied that I didn’t have to be with Basil for long. Besides, would I want to be with him when he’s so mean and careless?

_I'm taking what's mine;_

_Every drop, every smidge!_

_And if I'm burning a bridge,_

_Let it burn!_

_But I'm crossing the line…_

I turned my head with a smirk upon my face to Basil, as if I found his weakness. Since he tested the friendship with me THAT much, I no longer had to put up with him.

_As for us, if it's over,_

_That's fine!_

“Kate, wait!” Basil shouted as he was about to stop me, but I wouldn’t let him.

_I'm crossing the line!_

With that said, I gave him an open palm to the back of the head, causing him to fall on the ground.

“You’ve done enough. Just leave me alone. I’m going to reunite the Flavershams if YOU won’t! You will never be Sherlock Holmes!” Basil looked at me with shock and I gave him one more glare before running out, crying angry tears.

I slowly opened the window to see Toby and stepped out onto the window sill to see if he trusted me. “Toby, take me down, please,” I commanded kindly and he did as he was told. I hopped off his nose and patted it. I let him comfort me before I left. “Bye, Toby!” Then I ran off to find Olivia alone because I was sick of Basil. I was not sorry for what I said. What I said sounded harsh, but that needed to be said, anyway. I was going to find Olivia and help her get her father back no matter what it took. I kept that promise, fair and square, even though I was knocked out by that dumb old bat. Then, I wondered if Olivia still had my necklace safely tucked with her.

**Third Person POV**

Basil thought about Kaitlin’s next set of outbursts. He realized how upsetting his words were and how it’ll affect others, but he couldn’t take it back because they ended up hurting _him_ in return. Seeing Dawson sad, for failing to watch over Olivia, made him feel remorseful because Basil was just as guilty for letting himself get distracted. He wasn’t used to working with others. “Dawson,” Basil said softly and stepped over to him. “I say, Dawson, old chap?” He smiled.

“Oh, poor girl,” Dawson sobbed. “I should’ve watched over her more closely.” He sniffed.

Basil knew he had to apologize and make things right for his partner, so he went on, “Don’t worry, old fellow. It’s not entirely hopeless. I let myself get distracted, as well.” Basil smiled again, but it wasn’t enough for Dawson, so he put his hand on the elder mouse’s shoulder. “We’ll get her back. I’ll also apologize to Kaitlin.”

Dawson got out of his somber state and looked at him, feeling a little better. “Do you think there’s a chance?”

“There’s _always_ a chance, doctor,” Basil replied, lighting a match on the toy jester’s nose and lit his pipe. “As long as one can think.” He smoked his pipe as he paced around, thinking.

At that moment, Dawson remembered something and grabbed the list out of his pocket. “Get the following…” he read, “Tools...Gears...Girl...Unifor-”

Basil glanced at the list and took it from his partner’s hands. “Dawson, you’ve DONE it!” he gleefully shouted, “This list is precisely what we need!” He dashed towards the window.

“What?”

“Quickly, back to Baker Street!” Basil stepped on a toy duck and remembered the girl, who called him out on his behavior. “You hear that, Kaitlin?” He turned to Toby. “Where is she? Did she leave?”

Toby nodded.

Basil facepalmed. This was all his fault! If it weren’t for his rude and selfish attitude, she wouldn’t have run off.

“Did she-” Dawson began in a stunned tone, but then turned angry at him. “It was because of your hurtful words that caused her to call you out and leave!”

“I know,” Basil said, feeling guilty. “I have no excuse.”

“As intelligent as you are, it angers me that you treat others badly!” Dawson snapped.

Toby, who was on Dawson’s side for once, growled at Basil.

“You’re right, Dawson. I’ve been really hard on her. I should be more careful with my words and I suppose I could’ve handled this in a more civilized manner.”

“That you could’ve and once you find Kaitlin, I believe an apology should be an order.” Dawson gave Basil a stern glare, making him look sheepish.

Basil sighed in defeat. He knew his partner was right, but said, “I doubt she’ll listen.”

“You’ll never know, Basil. Maybe there’s a side of her that we don’t quite know.”

Little did they expect that the girl they just mentioned was heading on her way to Ratigan’s hide-out to bring back her friends that were stolen from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: My OC will meet Ratigan in the next chapter. 


	9. Ch 8: Fidget’s Failure and Finding the Flavershams

**Kaitlin’s POV**

There I was, climbing down the sewer, _away_ from Basil. I felt so much better after I said what I wanted to say to him because he really hurt me and I was _done_ with him for being a jerk. I didn’t care if he was sorry; he needed to be aware of how he treated others, instead of being disrespectful and rude! I was in _pain_! When Olivia was kidnapped just like her father, it got a lot harder on me than it already had been before. I did my best to take my mind off Basil and focused on getting Olivia and her father back just as I guaranteed. Speaking of Olivia, I trusted her to keep my necklace safe and I’d like to believe she kept her word. Maybe she forgot she had it. Even if she did, it would’ve been safe with her.

I jumped down and inside the underground sewer was bigger than I anticipated. How will I find Olivia and her father? There was only one way to find out by following their voices and that was all I needed to do. I took a deep breath and whispered, “Follow their voices and I should find them.” I was going to search and rescue the Flavershams in any way I could and I wouldn’t stop until they were out of harm’s way.

**Third Person POV**

Ratigan opened Mr. Flaversham’s prison door to see his project being built by the saddened toymaker. “Ah, Mr. Flaversham!” he said with a wicked smile and chuckled. He blocked the exit with his cape. “Allow me to present...your charming daughter!” He uncovered the exit with his cape to reveal a bat with the toymaker’s daughter, held captive.

Hiram stood up to see his daughter. “Olivia!”

“Father!” Olivia cried, but when Fidget refused to let go of her, she stomped on his foot.

“Ow!” Fidget yelped as he clutched onto his only foot, watching her go. “My foot! My only foot!”

“Father!” Olivia said, crying tears of joy as she threw herself into her father’s arms. “I thought I’d never find you!”

“Oh, there, there, there, my barin! I’m alright,” Mr. Flaversham assured her as he comforted his sniffling girl, “I was just so worried about my little girl.” He hugged his daughter some more and thought of the girl who looked after her. “But wait! Where’s Kaitlin?”

“Probably in the toy shop,” Olivia answered, but little did she know that Kaitlin was already looking for her and her daddy in the forsaken sewer. “The bat punched her in the face!”

“I’m sure she did her best to protect you,” Hiram told her.

“Aww, how sweet!” Ratigan said sarcastically as he grabbed onto his tissue and fake cried, “Aww, I just love tearful reunions!” He pretended to wipe tears from his eyes.

The father and daughter happily hugged, but their reunion was cut short when Ratigan grabbed Olivia by the hand. “Now, come along, my dear,” Ratigan said.

“Oh, please! Please!” Olivia pleaded as she ended up back with Fidget, pulling her away from her father. Ratigan covered Mr. Flaversham’s mouth and ignored both his and Olivia’s pleas. “Father!”

“Oh, please, Professor!” Hiram begged as Ratigan held him by the apron straps, sending him back to his work chair.

“Now, now, now! Fidget will take good care of her!” Ratigan feigned sympathy and laughed darkly before scowling. “That is as long as we have no further delays!” He set the tomaker down.

“Yes, I’ll finish it!” Mr. Flaversham said, grabbing his wrench and other tools used to build the robot. “Please, don’t hurt my daughter!”

“Remember,” Ratigan warned, before leaving him alone and stuck his head out the door. “It must be ready TONIGHT!” He slammed the door shut. Little did he know that Kaitlin heard this and she flinched as the door slammed. She was hiding, so he wouldn’t get to her. She sat down because she ran a lot and climbed down the sewer, which gave her exercise.

Olivia struggled to get out of Fidget’s grasp as he pulled her over to an empty wine bottle as Fidget hummed. She screamed, kicked, and pounded him. “Stop!” she yelled fiercely. “Let me go, you ugly old thing!” Fidget threw her in the bottle halfway and reached for the cork. Olivia kicked, but she couldn’t free herself.

“That ought to hold ya!” Fidget mocked, pushing the cork against her behind.

Once inside, Olivia was inside, her screams were muffled. “Help! Let me out! Let me out!” She wasn’t asking _him_ to let her out, she wanted the heroes to.

Fidget hopped over to her. “See how you like that!” he snapped and childishly blew a raspberry at her. He left her sad and alone. It wasn’t because she felt bad; he was making her mad.

Kaitlin scoffed at Fidget’s behavior. “That’s childish and cruel! She wasn’t asking _you_ for help, idiot! She was asking the heroes! You made her mad!” She hissed, but lucky for her, he didn’t hear her. He just walked away with his head up confidently.

Kaitlin rolled her eyes and growled. “He’s just as bad as Basil, minus the criminal deeds. Is Fidget deaf or is he full of himself? Maybe the latter.” Was Fidget pretending she wasn’t there?

“Ah! Uniforms! Oh, Fidget, I knew I could rely on you!” Ratigan said, browsing through Fidget’s stolen items in a sack. When he saw Fidget, he asked, catching his henchman off-guard, “You didn’t forget anything?”

Fidget chuckled. “No problem! I took care of everything! Everything on the list!” He was about to show his boss the list from his pocket in his wing, until he found out it was missing. “Uh, oh!”

Ratigan’s joy turned to frustration. “What’s wrong?” he demanded.

“The list! I know I had it! I-” Fidget stuttered.

“Where’s the list?”

“The list, yeah, yeah, yeah,” Fidget began nervously, “Well, you see, it was uh, it was like this: I was in the toy store getting uniforms when I heard an AARROOOHH! AARROOOHH!” He did a howling dog pose to get his point.

“You’re not coming through,” Ratigan said impatiently, rubbing his eyebrow, thinking this was just random nonsense.

Fidget panted like a dog. He pretended to run and he tied his ears around his chin, as if he was wearing a bonnet. “A dog came, I ran. I had baby bonnet, girl in bag, this older girl shone a light in my eyes, and Basil ch-ch-chased me!”

Hearing that name he despised so much, Ratigan asked surprised and angry, “What? Basil’s on the case? Why you gibbering little-”

Kaitlin witnessed Fidget wrapping himself in his wings, hiding as Ratigan towered over him and Ratigan clutched onto his chest, as if he was having a heart attack. The girl _did_ feel bad for Fidget, although what he did was _inexcusable_ on many levels, whether any of his family members worked for Ratigan or not. She thought to herself: _It was Ratigan’s own fault for hiring him and if that rat wouldn’t have handed him the list, Basil and the others wouldn’t have tried to track Ratigan down! Ugh! This is so degrading!_

Ratigan’s face turned red and finally managed to calm down. He snickered. Fidget was back on his feet and shielded himself as Ratigan acted polite towards him. “Oh, dear Fidget,” Ratigan said affectionately and picked him like he was a baby. “You’ve been hanging upside down too long.”

“Poor Fidget’s naive,” Kaitlin whispered somberly, “If only he can get out of this.” She sighed. “If only.”

“You mean, you’re not mad?” Fidget turned cheerful and laughed as Ratigan carried him to Felicia’s lair. “I’m glad you take it so well.”

“Oh, but will it last?” Kaitlin asked herself with sarcasm. “There they go to Felicia’s.”

Ratigan rang his bell to call Felicia, making Fidget scream.

The girl facepalmed. “Oh, no!” The sight of villains treating their own henchman so horribly made her _angry_! If she were there, she’d put the main villains in each of their places and quick them to the moon.

“Not me, you idiot!” Fidget cried as he fell victim to the cat who was about to eat him, but he was able to fly away. “No, stop! You stupid furball!”

Felicia, having enough of him trying to escape, grabbed him and put him in her mouth.

“Open up! Open up!” Fidget screamed, although his screams were muffled. “Aye-yie-yie! Ooo-ooo, Aye! You’re hurting my wings!”

 _When Ratigan’s done being mean to Fidget, I’ll go talk to that rat,_ Kaitlin thought.

Ratigan was rubbing his temples as he sat next to a wine bottle. “How dare that idiot Basil poke his stupid nose into my wonderful scheme and foul up everything!”

 _He’s quite the complainer,_ Kaitlin thought, shaking her head, _And a spoiled brat, I might add. Your mind’s gone, Ratigan! Where’d it go? I don’t know! It’s gone!_

Inside Felicia’s fat cheeks, Fidget was flapping his wings struggling to get out. “Let me out! Let me out!” he shouted and opened her mouth wide enough with his foot and pegleg, so he could come out. “HEEELP!” But Felicia poked him to get him back in her mouth, causing him to say, “Ow.”

Ratigan frowned at his reflection and continued to fume about Basil, “Oh, I can just see that insufferable grin on his smug face!” He banged his forehead against the glass, making a ding and clutched onto his head because it hurt. Then he remembered Fidget speaking of the girl, Kaitlin, who had Olivia under her care. She was with Basil for all he knew, but what he didn’t realize was the two got into a fight, so they went their separate ways. With the girl in mind, he smiled maliciously. “Yes,” he said and while this was happening, Fidget cried out in pain. “Yes, I can just see it.” Ratigan snickered with glee and turned to Felicia and sweetly said, “Felicia, release him.”

Felicia looked surprised and disappointed, hearing this. She wanted to eat Fidget, who was still in her mouth, but she had to do what her owner said. Fidget said, while in her mouth, “I’m too young to die!” She spat him out in disgust and he fell onto the floor with a grunt. He was in bad shape because his body was twisted, his ears had holes in them, and his tongue lolled out of his mouth. Ratigan picked him up by his chubby cheeks.

“Fidget’s got chubby cheeks!” said Kaitlin as she smiled in adoration, “I’d like to pinch and massage them one day, _if_ he’s nice.” But she knew Ratigan was faking being nice and he’d _roughly_ pinch and massage his cheeks.

“Fidget, you delightful little maniac,” Ratigan said, shaking Fidget a little bit and Fidget looked sad as his boss said, “You’ve presented me with a singular opportunity.” Ratigan dropped Fidget and Fidget landed with a plop. “Poor Basil,” Ratigan said, pretending to be sad and with an evil smirk, he added, “Oh, he’s in for a little surprise!”

Fidget recovered to regain his senses and said, “What about the older girl? Should I get her, too?”

“No, let her come to me,” Ratigan replied. “I don’t want any damage done to her.”

 _Or does he?_ Kaitlin wondered sarcastically.

“Okay,” Fidget said and yawned. He’d had an awfully long night gathering up items he’d stolen from the toy shop.

Seeing the bat fall asleep, Ratigan said, “Long night, hasn’t it?” He knew he wouldn’t answer because it was rhetorical. He bent down to pet him. “Such a tired baby. Sleep tight.”

Kaitlin watched this, thinking it was cute, but at the same time, she wanted that rat to buzz off, so that she and Olivia rub the poor bat’s back or pet him, _if_ Fidget redeemed himself. To the girl’s surprise, Olivia watched, too.

As soon as Ratigan left a sleeping Fidget alone and headed to his office, so that Fidget could rest, Kaitlin tiptoed over to the bat, who was snoring. She thought maybe Ratigan was used to Fidget snoring, but she didn’t like the fact that he woke him up because she found it _unnecessary_. She pet him and faced Olivia, who was in her bottle prison. “Shh…” Kaitlin hissed with her finger to her mouth, smiling at her. Olivia grinned back, relieved to see her again. To Fidget, Kaitlin said, “You must’ve been up all night, haven’t you? Yeah? I know how that feels.” With one more pat, she got up and went to find Ratigan, but not before she gazed at Olivia saying, “I’ll come back for you, Olivia.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Will my OC get Olivia and her father back? Stay tuned and find out in the next chapter.


	10. Ch 9: Secrets Revealed and Escapes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve added a villain song in this chapter and just wait and find out what it is. Thus, I was going to have this chapter in the previous chapter, but I didn’t want readers getting confused, so I made a fresh new one.

**Kaitlin’s POV**

I still hated Ratigan for being the culprit of the heroes' misfortunes, _especially_ at the toyshop, where he made Fidget do all the dirty work and ambushed Olivia. Plus, the fact that Ratigan _almost_ killed the good people (which I’ll get to later) and how he treated his henchman.

When I got to Ratigan’s office, I knocked on his door. I was lucky Fidget didn’t wake up to snitch on me because as Ratigan said and I quote, _“No, let her come to me; I don’t want any damage done to her.”_ Ratigan wasn’t my favorite person to go to, but I’ll admit that sometimes I believed that what Ratigan said to Basil is true sometimes since Ratigan is a polite villain, whereas Basil was the rude hero. This time, Basil was going to have something to _really_ feel sorry about and as such, I was going to make sure of that.

“Come in,” a male voice said and I knew just who it was, so I opened it and looked at my surroundings and at Mr. Flaversham, thinking to myself, _I’ll escape and save you and your daughter, I promise_. “Come in, my dear girl. We mustn't lurk about in doorways.” Ratigan stood up from his chair. “It's _rude_. One might question your upbringing.”

I closed the door behind me, not because he was wrong, but because he was right.

“Where’s your detective friend?” Ratigan asked.

“Basil’s not _my_ friend anymore,” I said with pure hatred with the person who upset me.

“Because he became selfish!” Ratigan finished for me.

“Oh, yes, sir,” I said.

“I thought so; he walked out on me years ago.”

“Wow! That must’ve really hurt!”

“Have a seat, child,” Ratigan commanded and I did. “Now, then. You’re here because you’ve been taking care of the Flavershams and do anything to protect them; not that I blame you. They are a wonderful pair as father and daughter, aren’t they?”

I nodded in agreement. _How did he know that? Man, he’s good!_

“Oh, I know that look. You’re wondering how I know you.”

“I am.”

“My pretty bird right here has been watching you,” Ratigan explained to me, as if reading my thoughts and showing me his common blackbird.

I looked into his bird’s eyes to see what he meant. “I see.”

“Now then, Princess, the solution to your problem is simple; the only way to get what you want is to become a _prisoner_ yourself.”

I gasped in surprise, not just because he was doing me a favor, but he called me a _princess_ , which I was touched by. “Can you do that?” I asked.

“My dear girl, that’s what I do,” replied Ratigan, “It’s what I LIVE for; helping protective and hardworking folks like YOURSELF; poor souls with no one else to turn to.” Then he began to sing me a song.

_I admit that in the past I've been a nasty._

_They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a wretch._

_But you'll find that nowadays,_

_I've mended all my ways,_

_Repented, seen the light, and made a stretch._

“True?” Ratigan said, pausing his song, “ _Yes_.”

_And I fortunately know a little secret._

_It's a talent that I always have possessed._

_And here lately, please don't laugh,_

_I've used it on behalf_

_Of the miserable, lonely, and depressed._

“ _Pathetic_ ,” Ratigan spoke venomously as if the word itself was poisonous.

_Poor unfortunate souls,_

_In pain, in need._

_This one longing to be thinner,_

_This one wants to get the girl,_

_And do I help them? Yes indeed._

_Those poor unfortunate souls,_

_So sad, so true._

_They come flocking to my sewer,_

_Crying "Secrets, Ratigan, please!"_

_And I help them. Yes, I do._

_Now it's happened once or twice;_

_Someone couldn't pay the price,_

_And I'm afraid I've had to rake them across the coals._

_Yes, I've had the odd complaint,_

_But on a whole I've been a saint_

_To those poor unfortunate souls._

I couldn’t deny that Ratigan was just as chubby as Ursula from _The Little Mermaid_ , but I made no comment about it, since I didn’t want to be rude. Plus, they were both divas that were known to trick others.

Ratigan stopped singing to discuss the deal with me. “Here’s the deal: I’ll bring you out of my office and have Fidget take you to Olivia. If that doesn’t work out, then you’ll be brought over to Mr. Flaversham’s prison, where you’ll help him finish the robot by tonight. If neither option works out, then you’ll be in another prison by yourself, be fed to Felicia, or you’ll belong to ME!”

I know what that last part meant and that meant I’d have to work for him or be his wife. Not going to happen.

“So, have we got a deal?”

“If I stay with the Flavershams, I wouldn’t be able to see Basil, Dawson, Toby, and Mrs. Judson again,” I told him.

“That’s _right_ ; but you’ll have your Flaversham friends,” Ratigan said thoughtfully to my statement, “Life's full of tough choices, isn't it?” He chuckled. “Oh, by the way, we haven't discussed the matter of payment yet. You can't get something for nothing, you know.”

“But I don't have any-” I started.

“I'm not asking much,” Ratigan cut me off, “Just a token, really, a trifle. You'll hardly ever miss it. What I want from you is...your _secrets_.”

I put my hand to my chest in shock. “My _secrets_?”

“You’ve got it, young lady. You’re not from around here, you’re different from anyone else here in London, zip!”

“Okay, you’re right, I’m actually a human from the future.”

“True, Princess, but...” Ratigan said before he started to sing once more.

_You still have your looks,_

_Your pretty face._

_And never underestimate the importance of **body** language!_

_Come on, you poor unfortunate soul!_

_Go ahead, make your choice!_

_I'm a very busy man and I haven't got all day._

_It won't cost much; just your secret!_

_You poor unfortunate soul!_

_It's sad but true._

_If you want to cross, my girl,_

_You've got to pay the toll._

_Take my pen from my hand,_

_Go ahead and sign the scroll._

_My friends, I’ve got her, boys;_

_The boss is on a roll!_

_This poor..._

_Unfortunate soul!_

I signed the scroll and handed it to Ratigan. After that, Ratigan assured me, “Don’t worry, you’re not going to turn human anytime soon.”

“Because I have more to do here,” I added.

Ratigan nodded. “People to see and places to go.” Glancing at Fidget, he said, “Fidget, take her away, but _be_ gentle.” Fidget got up, picked me up, and brought me over to a wine bottle that Olivia was in. Lucky for me, I _was_ going to join Olivia. He pulled out the cork and threw me in the bottle half-way. Then he pushed me in with a cork and I was _finally_ safe with Olivia.

“Kaitlin, you came for me!” Olivia said as she hugged me and I returned the hug before I glared at the bat.

“Have you no _respect_ for women or anyone else?” I demanded. “That hurt, you know!”

“I’ll tell you what _hurt_ : Your rejection!” Fidget retorted.

“So what? Creeping up on people and taking someone’s friends is no way to treat a lady, you _beast_!” I yelled back. “Olivia should’ve farted in your face; you would’ve deserved it! I would laugh!” Olivia giggled next to me. “That’s right, you made her mad, so she didn’t do anything wrong!”

He pinched his nose at what I said and he pressed his face onto the glass in front of us, but I punched the glass to scare him away. “You really think it’s going to work on me, huh?” I snapped. “Leave us alone! Go return to your nap. Ugh! No wonder why you’re grumpy!” I folded my arms and looked away from him.

“Suit yourself,” Fidget huffed and turned away, finally getting out of our sight. Good for him! He didn’t need to be so crabby all of a sudden.

I also added to him, “Besides, this should be YOU in here!”

**Third Person POV**

It had been about an hour since Fidget left the two girls alone and they started to eat their cheese crumpets because they haven’t eaten anything since they’ve gone to Baker Street.

Kaitlin sighed and smiled. “I’m so glad I found you.” Then her face turned to confusion as she looked at the little girl’s glum expression on her face. “Olivia, what’s wrong?”

“I never should’ve left Baker Street,” Olivia replied sadly because she blamed herself for the danger she was in at the toy store, but Kaitlin thought otherwise, knowing it was Ratigan’s fault, since he was the mastermind and crime lord and knew how his mind worked.

“Hey, you went to save your father’s life because you cared about him,” Kaitlin assured her. “That was good you worried about him.”

“Maybe I didn’t go for my father,” Olivia continued, feeling blue, “Maybe what I really wanted was to prove I could do things right.” She took out the necklace Kaitlin had given her in the toy store before Olivia’s ordeal and she opened it to see her reflection. “So when I looked in the mirror, I’d see someone worthwhile.” Then, Olivia looked up from Kaitlin’s necklace and tears fell from her eyes. “But I was wrong. I see _nothing_!” With that said, the little girl tossed the necklace, but Kaitlin caught it. Olivia wiped her tears with her scarf like she’d done in the beginning when she and Kaitlin searched in vain for any signs of the missing toymaker.

Kaitlin did not like seeing her friend sad and blaming herself. “Well, this isn’t entirely your fault and you can’t blame yourself when you didn’t know any better. Ratigan was the one behind this. We all forget sometimes, but we live and we learn, right?” Kaitlin did a small giggle, but it wasn’t enough.

“What I could do next time is stay away from the cradle,” Olivia pointed out.

“That’s right. Very good.” Kaitlin opened up her necklace to play the scene where Basil lashed out at Dawson for forgetting to watch over her and Basil regretted it, so he apologized. Olivia crawled over to her friend’s side and watched it with her. Then, Olivia realized that Basil was just as guilty and Kaitlin showed her a scene where she called Basil out on his rudeness. After that, Kaitlin closed her necklace. “The truth is we were all distracted and Ratigan’s to blame,” the older girl said. Together, the girls learned the harsh truth about Basil and he finally admitted his wrongs, but they couldn’t worry about him for the time being. “I mean, you risked your life helping the people you love,” Kaitlin continued. “I risked your life to help your father and luckily, Dawson was there to help us, even though Basil didn’t agree. Basil was helping himself just so he could stop Ratigan. After all, even if we stayed in Basil’s home, Fidget would’ve taken us in case Mrs. Judson wasn’t keeping a close eye on us and he could’ve used his weapon against her. So you had good intentions.” Olivia smiled at her, knowing her friend was right and was there to make her feel better.

“Well,” Olivia sighed, “We’ll have to save Daddy sooner or later.”

“Ratigan and the others are probably busy at this time, so we should be able to get out of here,” Kaitlin said, placing her hand on her shoulder.

“How?” Olivia asked.

“Watch and learn.” The girl-turned mouse pressed the button that said “Scan” on her necklace and she scanned Olivia to make a copy of her. Then she made a copy of herself.

“How did you do that?”

“Let’s just say I worked up a little magic,” Kaitlin said and explained to her how the gadget worked.

Olivia giggled wholeheartedly. “This is amazing!” The two girls hugged.

“We’re going to need some disguises just in case we get caught,” Kaitlin warned and pressed the disguise button for both herself and Olivia. “Now, let’s go rescue your dad!”

**Hiram’s POV**

I paused my work once more when I heard a door unlock. Who could it be this time? As usual, it was Ratigan, but when I looked up, it was two unfamiliar looking females. Before I could speak, a lady shushed me. “Shh…” she said, “It’s okay. I’m busting you out of here.” Now, I knew who it was. It was Kaitlin! The same girl I brought in when she was lost and cold.

“Daddy, it’s me,” another familiar voice said. It was Olivia! _My_ Olivia!

“I’m going to need to scan you,” Kaitlin warned me and she opened her necklace.

“Why? I did nothing _illegal_ , except building this robot so Ratigan can rid the real queen,” said I.

“I’m going to make a copy of you and I’ll provide a disguise for you.”

“But why?” I asked.

“I’ll explain later.”

“But-”

“Will you just let me help you?!” Kaitlin interrupted impatiently. “We don’t have time for this!”

Hearing this, I knew there was no time to argue with her and with a push of a button, I saw a copy of myself and then I was in disguise. She was very intelligent and was able to make the best out of any situation.

“You can thank me later, Hiram,” Kaitlin continued. Then she grabbed me by the hand and we fled.

**Kaitlin’s POV**

We made it out of the sewers alive and thanks to my lucky magic necklace. If it weren’t for my necklace, we would’ve still been imprisoned back in Ratigan’s lair. We dashed through the streets looking for any safe place to stay, far from the underground palace. Underground _palace_? More like a _dump_! Exhausted from running, Mr. Flaversham pointed to the safest hideout that we could ever have. It was a beautiful park. After our predicament was resolved, I thought now was the time to tell them my secrets. “Guys, I got to confess something,” I said.

“What is it, Kaitlin?” Hiram asked.

“I’m not really a mouse, but I’m a human from the future.”

Olivia and her father gasped. “So that’s why you’ve been using that necklace?” Hiram inquired.

“Yes.”

“Why didn’t you tell us?”

“I didn’t want to worry anyone and think badly of me. I was too focused on Basil’s case, so I had to save you before I left. Until then, I’ll stick around with you guys for a while.” Then again, Sherlock Holmes was Basil’s colleague and the mouse was based on him.

Hiram was relieved that I got my story out of the way. “We’re so glad you told us. Thank you so much for keeping me and my daughter safe.”

“What can I say? Promises are promises,” I said and yawned. Soon, all three of us fell fast asleep.

**Third Person POV**

Back in Ratigan’s hideout, Ratigan was checking on Mr. Flaversham to see how his robot was going. He was satisfied with the toymaker's work, but what that rat didn’t realize was he was tricked and the real Flavershams and the girl, who was their sworn protector had escaped. Ratigan had thought nothing of it for he knew his plan was going well as according to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I decided to include the scenes where Basil and Dawson examine Fidget’s list and when they go to the bar just to stay true to the movie, but they may think of my OC.
> 
> Good thing my OC’s necklace worked, but will it last? Stay tuned.


	11. Ch 10: Discoveries and Forming Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, I went with Basil’s observation and the bar scene. On with the story.

**Third Person POV**

Basil and Dawson told Mrs. Judson what happened in the toy store such as Olivia being kidnapped and Kaitlin ran away to find her and her father. “Oh, my!” Mrs. Judson gasped, “I hope Kaitlin finds them.”

“Either that or she ended up getting herself in trouble with Ratigan,” Basil said because he was angry, confused, and rather ashamed. Angry because Fidget had gotten away with Miss Flaverpickle. Confused because Kaitlin just made no sense to him and he had no idea how to respond to her. Ashamed because he took his frustrations out on her. She was just _there_ and he was itching to pick a fight with someone he knew would fight back.

“Don’t say that,” Dawson told him, “Who knows? She probably already found them.”

Basil sighed. “You’re probably right, Doctor. I shouldn’t dwell on the bad.” But now, Basil tried to shift his focus back onto the case and away from the girl-turned mouse. What was he going to do now? He had to find some sort of hint… a clue… ANYTHING.

“Kaitlin is such a sweet girl and she’ll never do anything to hurt a sweet Olivia,” Mrs. Judson said.

…

Basil turned on his kerosene lamp to get a better look at the list Fidget dropped with Dawson behind him to watch. “Offhand, I can deduce very little,” said Basil, “Only that the words are written with a broad-pointed quill pen which has spattered, _twice_. That the paper is of…” He put away his magnifying glass in his pocket and closed his eyes, while feeling the texture of the paper and making it flutter gently in his right hand. “Native Mongolian manufacture, no watermark. And has…” He began tasting the paper a little. “Been gummed, if I’m not bit in much error…” He sniffed the paper to get its scent and held the paper by his pointer finger and thumb as he said to Dawson, “By a bat who has been drinking Rodent’s Delight.” Basil showed the paper to Dawson as Basil casually smiled and shrugged his shoulders. Dawson briefly took out his reading glasses to look at the paper as Basil concluded his thesis, “A cheap brandy sold only in the seediest pubs.”

Basil stopped showing Dawson the paper and brought it over to his chemistry set that consisted of cups, bottles, glass beakers, and tubes with multi-colored chemicals. “Hmm, amazing,” Dawson said, interested.

“Oh, not really, doctor. We still don’t know where it came from,” Basil corrected, as he pulled out a microscope and slid the paper underneath it. “Perhaps a closer inspection will tell us something.” He brought the lens to focus to see black splattered spots, humming while doing so. “Coal dust. Clearly of the type used in sewer lamps.”

Just as Basil walked away, it only took Dawson a second to examine the list through the microscope before Basil snatched away the paper, much to the doctor’s surprise.

With his tongue out, Basil discreetly clutched the paper over the Bunsen burner and turned the knob, making the flame increase, burning a hole in the paper. Then, he turned the Bunsen burner down to let the paper slowly burn.

Seeing the list burn, Dawson protested, “B-But Basil I-”

“Shh! Don’t speak!” Basil interrupted as he let the burning paper gradually turn to ash inside a wooden bowl. He seized a wooden grinder to stir up the ashes into a dusty material. After that, he poured it into a glass beaker with yellow liquid, making the liquid turn blue.

Dawson studied the blue liquid, but Basil returned with a beaker and a bottle of red liquid, while ordering, “Excuse me, Dawson.” Cautiously, Basil lightly tipped the bottle over the beaker. “Steady hand.” A small drip of red liquid fell, creating a gust as it turned into a darker shade of blue.

Dawson looked on curiously at his companion’s unexplained experiment.

Basil, on the other hand, placed the beaker underneath the equipment with the Bunsen burner and the end with a boiling green liquid in a bottle container and attached to where the twisting that led all the way to the beaker. Turning the small gas burner, the green chemical started to bubble swiftly as it flowed through the tubes. “Yes. Yes. Good,” Basil said as whizzed and wound through the tubes. “Come along, come along, come along, come along, come along. Yes, yes. Good, good. Mmm, no, bad. Good, good. Go yeah. Come along. Come along, come on. Don’t go back up. Yes. Come along. Come on.” When it finally hit its destination, it accumulated to a single drop on the beaker.

Basil’s eyes broadened as he said excitedly, “Yes...Yes!” The drop plunged into the beaker, forming another puff as the liquid’s color changed to red with fizzing and bubbles afterwards.

“We’ve done it, old fellow!” Basil crowed, wrapping his arm around an oblivious Dawson. “This reaction could only have been triggered by the paper’s extreme saturation with distillation of sodium chloride.” With that said, he headed over to a basket of rolled maps.

Dawson went over to the beaker with great interest while putting on his reading glasses, scrutinizing the liquid, which changed colors until it turned pale white. “Salt water? Great Scott.”

“It proves, beyond a doubt,” Basil said excitedly as he rummaged through the maps in his basket until he found the right one. “This list came from the riverfront area.” He pinned the right map to the wall.

“Now, now, steady on there, Basil,” Dawson warned sternly, so his partner could avoid being too overly confident.

“No, no. Elementary, my dear Dawson,” Basil replied dismissively, waving a finger at him. “We merely look for a seedy pub at the only _spot_ …” Basil placed the dart on the riverfront area in the map. “Where the sewer connects to the waterfront.”

“But what about Kaitlin, Olivia, and Olivia’s father?” Dawson asked, turning his focus to the Flavershams and the girl-turned mouse.

“Well, I’m glad you brought that up. As soon as we get ready, the better chance we’ll get them back, I promise.”

Dawson recalled Basil’s words back in the toy store: _There’s **always** a chance, Doctor...As long as one can think._

**Kaitlin’s POV**

I was the first to wake up from my nap and I checked to see if I still have Hiram and Olivia with me. Luckily, they were still safe in my arms because if anything happened to them, I wouldn’t know what to do. I only made a deal with Ratigan because the Flavershams needed rescuing and thankfully, I was able to _save_ them. The three of us disguised ourselves as soon as I made copies of ourselves before Ratigan knew we were gone. “I sure hope my necklace still works,” I sighed to myself.

“What was that?” Hiram asked.

“Nothing,” I said, “Are you guys hungry?”

“Yes,” Olivia replied, feeling her tummy rumble.

“Alright, let’s get something to eat.”

**Third Person POV**

As Kaitlin, Hiram, and Olivia were about to stop someplace to eat, unaware that two familiar figures had been looking for them. Without looking, the Flavershams and Kaitlin minded their own business and took off.

“No, wait! I want to talk to you!” Basil called.

The Flavershams and Kaitlin stopped and the girl-turned mouse glared at the mouse who spoke to her. She _never_ forgot what he said in the toy shop. “Oh, you want to talk?” Kaitlin growled, “Or are you going to yell at me and my friends again like you did earlier? You’ve got a nerve coming back for me.”

Basil gasped. “Excuse me? Is that any way to speak to the one who wanted to talk to you?”

“Ratigan says you walked out on him. I know because I made a deal with him to get the Flavershams back.”

Basil couldn’t believe what he’d just heard. “You _what_? That was because I found out that he refused to let me comfort him when people bullied him for being a rat, so I became friends with someone else. That also explains why the Flavershams are out here.”

Kaitlin gasped. “You mean you were _friends_ with him before? Because you were both intelligent?”

“Yes.”

“I never intended to work for him, just so you know.”

“I know, but if you wouldn’t have run away, none of this would’ve happened!” Basil retorted.

But Kaitlin wasn’t going to let him get the best of her, even though she admitted that she had an attitude as much as he had. “If you wouldn’t have lashed out at me and said awful things to me, Dawson, and Olivia, I wouldn’t have run away!”

Basil opened his mouth to speak, but he had to stop to think of a good line. She was right, he _did_ need to choose his words carefully. “Well, YOU should’ve stuck with me and Dawson!”

“Well, YOU should learn to control your temper and be aware of how you treat others!” Kaitlin raged.

Basil was stunned, but silent for a moment, finding that she’d won the argument. He admitted that he was bad-tempered and that was why she ran off to save her friends, even if it meant making a deal with his worst enemy. He knew that she had every right to be angry at him and point out her reason for making a deal with Ratigan had made him sorry.

Then she told Basil a time when one of her ex-friends became mean to her just because she needed a break from her. Basil gasped as he heard her story. Kaitlin opened her necklace, showing him her tragic friendship past. Basil watched and learned about poor Kaitlin’s backstory. Now he knew why she couldn’t trust too many people, including the likes of him and even if she made new friends, she could’ve gotten hurt again. “After a while, I’ve had enough, so I informed her our friendship was over and told her not to come back running to me.”

Kaitlin placed her hand in her hair. “A couple years later, I made friends with people online and they were the only friends I had until I moved someplace else to make new friends.”

After a moment of silence, Basil sighed. “You’re right, Kaitlin. I have no excuse. How could I be so blind? I _should_ be aware of how I treat others. If not, I’ll regret it for the rest of my life. I’m sorry for what happened to both Olivia and her father and that it’s caused stress on you. I confess that I’ve been selfish about Ratigan as well as being as bad as him and for not being nice to you. Olivia was after someone she loves as you were. I only tried to save London for myself to stop Ratigan. At least you make good intentions. Dawson told me that there is something we don’t know about you. What is it?”

Now it was Kaitlin’s turn to sigh. “Okay, I’m a human from the future.”

The Flavershams exchanged glances at one another.

“Why didn’t you tell us before?”

“Because I didn’t want to scare any of you and think badly of me. That’s why I’m different from you guys and I’m not from around here.”

“So is that _also_ why you found me untrustworthy at first? Because I reminded you of one of your ex-friends?” Basil asked, returning back to the subject of one her bad friends.

Kaitlin nodded. “I had to take precautions. The only people I’ve trusted were my family members because they loved me, although I talked to some other people from my age group that I haven’t spoken to in a while, the _nice_ ones, anyway.”

“Do you feel better about telling us what’s bothering you?” Dawson asked her.

Kaitlin heaved a sigh of relief. “Yes, Doctor, thank you for asking.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Wherever you’re going, we’ll catch up with you later,” Kaitlin said, “But right now Hiram, Olivia, and I need to get something to eat because we’re hungry.”

“That’s very wise. No sense going anywhere on an empty stomach,” Dawson told her.

To Basil, Kaitlin added, “By the way, Basil, thank you for saving my life.”

As she said this, he was about to leave when he stopped to gaze at her saying, “You’re welcome.”

When the Flavershams and Kaitlin were alone, they went to the closest restaurant they could find. It was a pizza place, where they had a large pizza to fill their empty stomachs. After they ate and exited the restaurant, Kaitlin announced, “I know just where they’re going.”

“Where?” Olivia and her father inquired.

Kaitlin opened her necklace and asked her necklace where Basil and Dawson were going in case she was mistaken. Her necklace said, “The Rat Trap.”

“Hear that, guys?” said Kaitlin, “We’re going to meet Basil and Dawson at The Rat Trap, so hold on tight to me.” That being said, she pressed the necklace to reach their destination and _poof_ , they vanished!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: The bar scene is coming up next.


	12. Ch 11: The Rat Trap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the bar scene and my OC will perform in this chapter. I hope you enjoy it! This might be the longest chapter, but you’ll find out because the next one might be just as long.

**Third Person POV**

At the riverfront, where The Rat Trap bar stood, mist surrounded the area while ships stayed anchored on the river and moderate waves splashed. On top of the docks, stood Toby, who wagged his tail as he watched his master and pal descend on their way to the bar.

“Stay, Toby. Stay,” Basil commanded in a whisper.

Underneath the docks, a male mouse walking towards the bar, was wearing an ocean-blue sailor coat, matching his sailor hat, and pants, black shoes, and a magenta turtleneck.

“Uh, Basil,” said Dawson, who was in the shadows.

The figure in blue turned around, revealing to be Basil, who had a fake mustache and carried a unlit cigarette. Taking the cigarette out of his mouth, he motioned for him to follow him and said, “Come, come, Dawson.”

“I feel utterly ridiculous,” complained Dawson as he stepped out of the shadows and came into the light. He wore a purple hat, an eyepatch to cover his right eye, a small striped pink and red shirt, dark purple pants with a belt and yellow buckle, and a gold hooped earring on his right ear.

“Don’t be absurd. You look perfect,” Basil assured him.

“ _Perfect_?” Dawson asked in an annoyed voice as he pulled down his shirt, but his belly was exposed. “Perfectly foolish!”

Basil shushed him while he had the cigarette back in his mouth and opened the door with Dawson close behind him. In the pub, happy music was playing.

The room was somewhat smokey due to shady-looking members smoking cigars or cigarettes. Many tables were scattered here and there with people gambling, drinking, smoking, murmuring, chatting, and grumbling. At the very end of the pub was a stage with red curtains.

On stage was an octopus happily juggling colorful balls as the pianist played a merry tune. On the bottom right beside the stage was a mouse pianist playing the piano to go with the octopus’s happy-go-lucky state. However, not everyone was interested in watching the octopus playing because they were too busy drinking, smoking, playing darts, chatting, gambling, and murmuring. The barmaid flirted with one of her customers when one customer puckered one of his lips, making smooching noises, but the barmaid punched him, sending him flying off his chair with a grunt.

“Dawson,” Basil said, striking a match to light up his cigarette and tossed the burnt match away. Taking a puff of smoke, he exhaled a puff of smoke, adding, “Stay close and do as I do.”

Basil placed his hands in his pockets and Dawson followed.

A bartender washed a pint glass until he noticed two mice and raised an eyebrow at them. Basil gave the bar keeper a slight wave with his left finger. Dawson did the same, but with a crabby expression on his face.

Every thug or gangster gave the two a suspicious look in their eyes, but the two paid no attention to them.

As Basil and Dawson continued to walk, a dagger was flung in front of Dawson’s feet, making Dawson back away and hit a chair, where a woman was sitting. The woman had red hair and a green dress. She regarded him with annoyance.

Dawson took his hat off, apologizing, “Oh, I do your pardon, madam. Quite unintentional I-” He was interrupted by a woman blowing a puff of smoke in his face, causing Dawson to cough, concluding, “I assure you.” As Dawson continued coughing, the lady and the men she was sitting with laughed rudely at him.

Dawson gave her a firm glare. “How impertinent!”

Basil grabbed his partner by the front of his shirt, firmly telling him, “Remember Dawson, we’re low-life ruffians!”

Dawson put his cap back on. “Well I was until that-” Before he could say anything more, Basil shushed him before he caused any more spite. The two sat down next to each other, while Dawson stopped to give the lady a superior nod.

In a poof, Kaitlin, Olivia, and her father were already in the bar to watch the octopus perform. Kaitlin stopped to look at the pianist with sympathy, seeing his sad face as everyone else seemed to ignore his playing. The octopus concluded his performance by catching balls with his hat and took a bow. Kaitlin also gave him a glance of pity and clapped a little. Dawson clapped along with her until booing was heard.

“Get off, you eight-legged bum!” a dwarf mouse with a deep voice bellowed from his seat.

The audience began throwing darts, tomatoes, lettuce, and knives at the poor octopus, but he managed to escape.

“What’s your pleasure, mates?” the barmaid asked Basil and Dawson.

Dawson behaved politely like he usually did as he ordered his beverage. “I’ll have a dry sherry with, uh...Oh, perhaps a twist of-” Basil slapped his partner’s mouth shut, finding him acting out of character.

“Two pints, for me and my shipmate,” Basil specified Dawson by pointing his thumb to himself and his companion. Just as the barmaid was about to carry out their orders, Basil stopped her and added, “Oh, by the way, we just got into port. We’re looking for an old friend of mine. Maybe you know him? Goes by the name...of Ratigan!”

The barmaid gasped at the mention of the name. The thugs and the pianist, who hit the wrong note also gasped in shock. Dawson winced as they stared at him and Basil.

“I...uh...eh, never heard of him.” The barmaid dismissed the subject and went to grab their beverages.

Dawson took a glimpse at a grinning Basil, who was tapping his fingers, confident they were in the right place.

“She’s lying,” Kaitlin whispered to the Flavershams, “Of course she knows Ratigan.”

“Maybe she was just scared,” Mr. Flaversham told her.

“I’ll be right back,” Kaitlin told them without explaining why. She hid behind the piano as the pianist played another happy-go-lucky musical tune. Behind the curtains revealed a chubby frog sitting on an exhausted newt on a unicycle, uncaple of the heavy weight on him. Once again, more booing occurred and the audience tossed vegetables and numerous things at them, knocking them off the unicycle, finishing the performance before it even began. Some of the thugs threw tomatoes and a knife at the piano.

**Kaitlin’s POV**

“Excuse me, sir,” I told the mouse pianist.

“Yes?” the pianist asked me.

“I have a song I’d like to sing,” I answered and showed him a song with piano notes I printed out from my necklace and the song I wanted to sing “Speechless” from the live-action _Aladdin_.

“Thank you, my dear,” the pianist told me and began to play the melody as I hopped on stage and I started to sing with Mr. Flaversham and Olivia beside me the the spotlight shining on all three of us:

_Here comes a wave meant to wash me away,_

_A tide that is taking me under._

_Broken again, left with nothing to say;_

_My voice drowned out in the thunder._

The thugs stopped their cruelty and stared at me in silence.

_But I can’t cry_

_And I can’t start to crumble_

_Whenever they try_

_To shut me or cut me down._

The pianist smiled at me as he continued playing.

_I can’t stay silent_

_Though they want to keep me quiet_

_And I tremble when they try it._

_All I know is I won’t go speechless..._

The music played a bit more slowly.

_Written in stone_

_Every rule, every word;_

_Centuries old and unbending._

_Stay in your place_

_Better seen and not heard._

_Well, now that story is ending._

This song was gradually starting to touch the ruffian’s hearts, especially Basil’s.

_‘Cause I_

_I cannot start to crumble._

_So come on and try._

_Try to shut me and cut me down!_

The pianist gave his music a more lively feel.

_I won’t be silenced!_

_You can’t keep me quiet._

_Won’t tremble when you try it._

_All I know is I won’t go speechless._

_Speechless!_

The thugs danced on their seats as I sang.

_Let the storm in._

_I cannot be broken._

_No, I won’t live unspoken_

_‘Cause I know that I won’t go speechless._

“She can sing?” Basil asked, stunned.

_Try to lock me in this cage,_

_I won’t just lay me down and die._

_I will take these broken wings_

_And watch me burn across the sky_

_As it echoes saying_

The thugs whooped and cheered as I sang.

_I won’t be silenced,_

_Though you want to see me tremble when you try it._

_All I know is I won’t go speechless._

_Speechless!_

“She can sing,” Basil said, his smile broadening.

_‘Cause I’ll breathe_

_When they try to suffocate me!_

_Don’t you underestimate me!_

_‘Cause I know that I won’t go speechless!_

_All I know is I won’t go speechless!_

_Speechless!_

When the song was over, the audience applauded and cheered, throwing flowers at me. I took a bow, proud of my performance. “Thank you!” I said, “Thank you!” Then, I said to the Flavershams, “That was a great song, wasn’t it, Olivia and Hir-” I turned to see that they were no longer with me. “What? Oh, no! Not again!” I looked at my necklace to see where they were taken and our disguises have worn off. My necklace must’ve malfunctioned! “How could this happen?!” I rubbed my face with anxiety. “Sorry, guys. I gotta go!” I took off leaving the audience as the crowd started to boo at me. How rude! Have they no shame? Just when things started to go well, between my successful rescue of the Flavershams and the gangsters touched by my song, their booing and Olivia’s and Hiram’s disappearance came back to haunt me. I sobbed until I bumped into a white mouse lady with a blue bow on top of her head, red lipstick, blue eyes, lavender makeup and eye-shadow. She was wearing a purple-ish red shawl over her shoulders, purple skirt, blue high heels.

“What’s the matter, dear?” she asked me and I knew just who it was: Miss Kitty.

“I just go booed at and my friends have been taken from me,” I replied despondently.

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll find them,” Miss Kitty assured me sweetly as the two of us hugged and she broke free from her embrace, realizing it was her turn to sing. “Oh, dear! I’m next.”

“Good luck with your performance!” I said as I went on my way to find Hiram and Olivia.

“And good luck saving your friends!” Kitty called, waving to me.

I stopped to thank the pianist. “Thanks for letting me perform,” I said gratefully as I hugged him.

“You’re welcome, young lady,” he said and I pulled away.

“Goodbye!” I said as I continued to search for the Flavershams in hot pursuit, knowing I’ll never see the man in person again.

“Goodbye!” he cried.

**Third Person POV**

The pianist fearfully played a gentle melody as the thugs were about to make another stink over his performance by preparing to throw darts, tomatoes, and chairs at the next entertainer, who was already on the spotlight.

It was a white lady mouse and she started to sing:

_Dearest friends, dear gentleman,_

_Listen to my song._

The crowd put their soon-to-be-thrown weapons away and calmed down as they listened to her sing.

_Life down here’s been hard for you;_

_Life has made you strong._

The audience sat down and one thug sadly took off his cap, placing it by his chest.

_Let me lift the mood_

_With my attitude._

The pianist, feeling motivated and inspired, continued to play, but with an up-beat tune.

_Hey, fellas!_

_The time is right;_

_Get ready_

_Tonight’s the night._

The audience swayed their heads back and forth in sync.

_Boys, what you’re hopin’ for will come true._

Dawson looked up to the singer as if he’d fallen in love with her and sighed.

_Let me be good to you._

Miss Kitty danced as she continued to sing and placed both her hands to her chest.

_You tough guys,_

_You’re feelin’ all alone._

As Dawson continued to gaze at Miss Kitty in admiration, Basil turned to glance and grin as he watched the barmaid whisper in the bartender’s ear for her idea. Getting the gist of her plan, he popped open a bottle of pink liquid into two pints, creating fizziness.

_You rough guys,_

_The best o’you sailors and bums;_

_All o’my chums_

_So dream on_

_And drink your beer._

_Get cozy,_

_Your baby’s here._

_You won’t be misunderstood._

_Let me be good to you._

Miss Kitty evacuated from behind the curtains as the beat of the music grew stronger. The curtains opened up again as she withdrew her shawl, revealing her tight blue suit with her back exposed and black gloves. Beside her, were two mice ladies, resembling Kitty with white fur, but with moles on each of their sides, identical pink layered dresses and pink feathered hats, and the same color gloves as Kitty.

_Hey, fellas_

_I’ll take off all my blues!_

Miss Kitty removed her skirt, exposing light blue feathers and on her right thigh was a frilled garter-belt. The crowd started whooping and cheering at the sight of her. One of the members climbed up to her to grab her, but the others held him back. Miss Kitty winked at him, but pushed him off the stage with her foot.

_Hey, fellas,_

_There’s nothin’ I won’t do_

_Just for you!_

Miss Kitty shook her booty at the patrons before she winked at Dawson, who bushed. Miss Kitty’s sisters who danced beside her did the can-can as the patrons continued to cheer for them.

“There you are, boys!” The barmaid returned to Basil’s and Dawson’s table with the two drinks, smiling slyly. “I say, on the house.” As she left them, she gave them a look that said “nothing personal”.

“Oh, I say, how very generous!” Dawson said, very pleased with the barmaid’s generosity and dragged his drink over to himself.

“Dawson,” Basil warned as he eyed his drink suspiciously and tasted it a little, “The drinks have been... _drugged_!” But the last word he said, he saw Dawson already lapping up his drink, too late to stop him.

“Has a rather nice bite to it,” Dawson said in a drunken manner and giggled as the drugs inside the drink started to take effect. “Jolly good, ladies! Jolly good!” he shouted at the ladies as she stood up.

Basil dragged him back by the shirt, muttering, “Dawson, get a hold of yourself!”

Alas, it was no use since the drugs controlled Dawson, who lifted his eyepatch and applauded. “Oooh, bravo! Bravo!”

Before Basil could sulk any further, he heard the thumping of footsteps and Basil smirked as he saw the one who was limping and smiling up to the ladies on stage was Fidget. The bat was distracted until his pegleg got caught in a whole. “Whoops!” he cried. He grunted as he attempted to unstuck his pegleg and lifted his cap away from his face.

“Well, if it isn’t our peg-legged friend,” Basil said as he discovered Fidget, who finally managed to get his peg leg free, but clumsily hobbled backwards.

_So dream on_

_And drink your beer!_

_Get cozy;_

_Your baby’s here!_

_Hey boys, I’m talkin’ to you!_

“Dawson!” Basil chortled triumphantly, “Ooo-hoo! What luck!” At that moment, he found that Dawson’s chair was empty and watched in alarm as he saw Dawson happily on stage with the three dancing ladies. “DAWSON!”

Dawson was twirled around by Miss Kitty.

_Your baby’s gonna come through!_

_Let me be good to you!_

Embarrassed by the sight, Basil facepalmed. Two female mice in pink kissed both Dawson’s cheeks and he let out a coy giggle before swirling about and landing on the pianist’s piano, much to the pianist’s shock.

“Yeah!” Miss Kitty exclaimed, ending her song.

An image of the ladies who kissed him danced above a dazed Dawson’s head. The pianist swung his wooden plank about to hit him, but hit a muscular mouse thug, instead, who grunted and scowled at the pianist.

The pianist shook as he placed the broken plank behind his back until the giant mouse picked him by the throat, strangling him before punching the piano with Dawson still lying on it. The thugs were knocked over like pins were by a bowling ball and Dawson fell to the floor from the piano.

Then, a bar brawl broke in as the thugs hit each other with chairs and clubs. Two thugs swung on the lamps above the ceiling. Seeing the chaos, the barmaid looked in horror and she along with the bartender brought a club for defense. Fidget just sat there, drinking his Rodent’s Delight like the bar fight was just normal for him.

A mouse patron took a gun from another thug and a gunshot hit the lantern up on the ceiling.

Basil went to look for Dawson, who was lying on the floor, so Basil helped him up and lightly slapped his cheek to snap him out of the alcohol he drank. “Dawson? Dawson!”

“Ah, what?” Dawson exclaimed, the drug wearing off. “Wha-what? What in heaven’s name is going on here?”

“I’ve just spotted our peg legged-” Basil turned around to see if the bat was still in the bar, but Fidget was nowhere to be seen and the bar fight continued. Basil helped Dawson back to his feet, saying, “Come on, old fellow. There’s not a moment to lose.”

As the brawl pursued with breaking bottles in the process, Basil grinned at the trap door because he figured that was where Fidget had escaped. Dawson went down there first and Basil was the last one to check the violent atmosphere before quietly closing the trapdoor. A chair bounced off the trapdoor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: The part where Basil and Dawson get trapped is coming up next. My OC is going to help them, though, just as I promised.
> 
> Olivia may also sing the song my OC sang, as well.


	13. Ch 12: Caught by Ratigan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare to be surprised at what is to come in this chapter! Feel free to critique me when need be.

**Kaitlin’s POV**

I was the first to make it to Ratigan’s hideout before Basil, Dawson, and Fidget. When I got there, I watched the scene where Kitty sang her song, Fidget gazing at the mouse girls with ga-ga eyes (which I found cute), the bar fight, and Basil and Dawson following Fidget through the pipes. I stifled a laugh when Dawson let out an “D’OW!”. I’ll admit that Basil looked _hot_ in his sailor suit. I put my necklace away, safely tucking it under my scarf.

“Back so soon, my dear?” a familiar voice asked me.

I gasped at the rat coming my way. “Ratigan! It was YOU! One of your henchmen must’ve taken Hiram and Olivia from me!”

“How very smart of you, Miss Kaitlin,” Ratigan said mockingly.

“Don’t you _Miss Kaitlin_ me, you no good MOUSE WANNA BE!” I spat.

Ratigan appeared astonished by my outburst. “Boys, take this little brat to the dungeon with the Flavershams.”

A couple of mouse thugs started to grab my arms, but I punched them to get off me. “Good, but I can go by myself, _thank you_!” I stormed off in a huff to find the Flavershams in the dungeon.

A lizard named Bill unlocked the dungeon to let me in and closed the door. “Olivia! Hiram!” I cried, “Thank goodness I found you and you’re okay!”

“We’re very glad you found us, too, Kaitlin,” Hiram said.

I looked worriedly at Olivia. “Olivia, your shoes, coat, scarf, and hat!”

“I’ll get them back eventually,” Olivia said, more unsure than what she hoped, “Hopefully.” She sighed and started to sing:

_Here comes a wave meant to wash me away,_

_A tide that is taking me under._

_Broken again, left with nothing to say;_

_My voice drowned out in the thunder._

I gasped, hearing Olivia’s pretty voice. I never heard her sing before.

_But I can’t cry_

_And I can’t start to crumble_

_Whenever they try_

_To shut me or cut me down._

“You can sing,” I said, “Don’t let anyone get to you.”

_I can’t stay silent_

_Though they want to keep me quiet_

_And I tremble when they try it._

_All I know is I won’t go speechless..._

Ratigan unlocked the door and pulled me away from them once again. How could this happen? I made a deal with him just so I could get them back, but _no_ , he had his lackeys take them away from me! He used me! Ugh! He was going to get it!

**Third Person POV**

During Kaitlin’s predicament, Basil and Dawson were already in the sewers below the pub listening to Fidget hum to the song, “Let Me Be Good to You”. The two mice watched as the bat carried a lantern with him, hopping from stone to stone and placing his lantern inside the opening of the pipe, while climbing in with a grunt. _“Let me be good to you,”_ Fidget sang Miss Kitty’s song as he’d done so. Basil waved to Dawson to come along and follow Fidget as Fidget hummed and sang. _“So dream on and drink your beer,”_ Fidget continued to sing joyfully, clueless that Basil and Dawson were following. _“Your baby’s here…”_

As Fidget grew farther away from them in the distance, it took Dawson only a second to take a glimpse of him leaving with a light. “Basil…” Dawson said, louder than he intended, so Basil quickly shushed him.

Basil climbed up the pipe before poking his head. “Follow me,” he commanded in a whisper.

Dawson started to climb after him. “Great Scott! I can’t see a thing!” Dawson exclaimed in aggravation.

“Grab onto my coat and follow along,” Basil instructed, but then noticed Dawson going the wrong way when Dawson’s eyes slowly adjusted. “No, no, no, not that way! Dawson, look out for your-”

Dawson hit his head with a loud bang against the loose lid. “D’OW!” he cried in pain, “Confound it!” He massaged his head.

“Do you have any idea where we’re going?” Dawson asked, once he recovered.

“But of course,” Basil said confidently as he continued to lead the way. “Left turn...right turn here, Doctor…”

What seemed like an eternity of climbing through the pipes with so many twists and turns, they finally made it when Basil opened the grate of Ratigan’s secret hideout. Seeing the golden “R” engraved on the barrel, Basil realized he and Dawson came across Ratigan’s lair. “A-ha! Dawson, we found it!” Basil hissed with excitement, “Ratigan’s secret lair.” He climbed out and lifted the grate so that Dawson could climb up. “And it’s filthier than I imagined.” Basil set the grate down gently.

Basil and Dawson crept towards a corner to see if there were any thugs in sight. What was strange to them, _mostly_ Basil, was that everything in the palace was eerily quiet, yet they could see a light in the barrel, which meant someone was home.

“Look, the bottle!” Basil gasped.

For all they knew, it was Olivia trapped in the bottle. So they rushed over to it with her confined inside. Basil climbed up to the bottle’s neck, trying to pull out the cork while Dawson stood beside it. “It’s stuck!” Basil strained.

“Olivia?” Dawson said, knocking on the bottle to get Olivia’s attention, only to be stunned to see Fidget in there, grinning and smooching as Fidget wore Olivia’s coat, scarf, hat, and shoes to trick them.

“SURPRISE!” Ratigan’s thugs shouted, making Basil fall off the bottle in surprise.

The gang outside of Ratigan’s barrel clapped and laughed. Confetti rained all over Ratigan’s hideout from the ceiling, balloons floated, and a banner unfurled, written “Welcome Basil!” on it. Ratigan stood outside his barrel, clapping his hands. “Bravo! Bravo!” Basil and Dawson turned to see him in shock. “A marvelous performance!” Ratigan cackled wickedly as he went down the steps of his barrel to approach the detective, who glared at him and gritted his teeth at the sight of his arch-nemesis.

Kaitlin followed Ratigan downstairs with a distraught look on her face and went to Dawson so Basil could deal with Ratigan. “Are you alright, Kaitlin, dear?” Dawson asked her.

“No,” she replied sadly, “Ratigan’s gang took Olivia and Hiram away.” She hugged Dawson as she started to sob, tears falling from her blue eyes. “I never saw it coming!”

“There, there, there, we’ll get them back,” Dawson said.

Basil looked at the crying girl with concern and then at Ratigan.

Ratigan pulled out a gold pocket watch from his vest pocket and opened it with a smirk. “Though, frankly, I expected you fifteen minutes _earlier_. Trouble with the chemistry set, old boy?”

“Basil and Ratigan don’t have the same watches,” Kaitlin whispered to Dawson as her weeping died down. “You and Basil didn’t see this coming.”

“No, we haven’t, child,” Dawson agreed.

“Different time frames, I might add.”

Basil appeared stunned at Ratigan’s comment, caught off-guard, but then he smiled cooly. “Ratigan, no one can have a higher opinion of you than I have…” Basil’s face changed to anger as he clenched his fists to his sides, adding with his best insult that he could muster, “And I think you’re a slimy, contemptible, sewer rat!”

“You tell him, Basil,” said Kaitlin, who felt a little better from crying and gave the detective a small smile. He winked at her and glared at Ratigan.

Ratigan’s thugs gasped as Basil said the word Ratigan _dreaded_ most. Ratigan, however, was unfazed by Basil’s insult, so Ratigan held his temper as if the name calling never happened. The rat snapped his pocket watch shut and put it back in his vest pocket, while chuckling with amusement, “Oh, by the way, Basil…” Ratigan outstretched Basil’s fake mustache to touch it, “I just love your _disguise_.” With that sarcastic remark, he cruelly ripped it off his face, causing Basil to wince in pain and scowl. While the thugs laughed at Basil’s affliction, Ratigan lifted Basil’s chin up so Basil could look at him. The professor mockingly continued, “Really, one would _hardly_ recognize you.” Ratigan picked up Basil’s sailor hat to get a better look at him and placed it back on his head with a chuckle. The rat shoved Basil mockingly. “The greatest…” Ratigan stifled a laugh. “...detective...in all Mousedom!” He broke into a fit of laughter along with his thugs. Seeing this reminded Kaitlin of _101 Dalmatians_ based on how Cruella shoved Roger Radcliffe, while Roger stood tall, standing up to her.

Ratigan stopped a moment to compose himself when Kaitlin stepped over to Basil, but the rat grabbed her wrist.

“Let her go,” Basil ordered.

“Not a chance, Basil, she’s _mine_ now! We made a deal!”

Kaitlin fiercely freed her wrist from Ratigan’s hand. In that moment, Fidget tried to lunge for her, about to grab her necklace for shining him in the face. Seeing this, she punched _him_ in the face as payback for punching her in the toy store as he stole Olivia from her. “That’s for hitting a girl, creep!” she shouted, glaring at him and smiled knowing that karma finally _hit_ him. “Boys shouldn’t hit girls.”

“She already talked to me about this and the only reason she did that was to get the Flavershams back just like she promised,” Basil said. “When she keeps her promise, she _doesn’t_ break it.”

Kaitlin nodded, knowing he was right.

“I underestimated her,” Basil sighed with guilt, “She’d taken good care of Olivia.”

“Take a good look at _this_ ,” Ratigan sneered and showed him the contract Kaitlin signed. Basil was about to snatch it from him, but to no avail. “You see? The contract’s legal, binding, and unbreakable - even for YOU!” Basil gasped, but the rat had more to say, “Of course, I’ve always been a boy with an eye for a bargain. This human girl from the future is a precious commodity as well as Olivia and Hiram. But I might be willing to let you join them for reconciliation.” Ratigan handed him a quill pen he handed Kaitlin before she signed the contract.

Kaitlin shook her head at Basil, suggesting he shouldn’t do it.

“Kaitlin already told us about her being a human from the future.”

“So do we have a deal?” Ratigan asked with a sinister smirk.

Giving in, Basil sighed as he signed the contract to join Kaitlin, Olivia, and Hiram by being a prisoner as they were.

“Ha! It’s done then!” Ratigan cackled.

“Basil?” Kaitlin said and to Ratigan, she added venomously, “You MONSTER!”

“Don’t toy me with me, brat!” Ratigan retorted.

“Don’t speak to her like that!” Dawson scolded.

Kaitlin looked at the bottle Olivia was in. “Olivia, are you okay?”

“Yes, I’m fine, Kaitlin!” Olivia told her and although her voices were muffled inside, Kaitlin and Dawson could hear her. “I saw Basil sign the contract for us.” Olivia continued her song Kaitlin had sung in the bar.

_Written in stone_

_Every rule, every word;_

_Centuries old and unbending._

_Stay in your place,_

_Better seen and not heard._

_Well, now that story is ending._

Basil went to join Dawson and Kaitlin.

_‘Cause I_

_I cannot start to crumble._

_So come on and try._

_Try to shut me and cut me down!_

“Is Olivia singing the song Kaitlin sang in the bar?” Basil asked and they nodded as Olivia continued, with more volume.

_I won’t be silenced!_

_You can’t keep me quiet._

_Won’t tremble when you try it._

_All I know is I won’t go speechless._

_Speechless!_

Ratigan’s gang were soon distracted and enthralled by the little girl’s beautiful voice.

_Let the storm in._

_I cannot be broken._

_No, I won’t live unspoken_

_‘Cause I know that I won’t go speechless._

“I saw the older girl sing this in the bar when she wasn’t looking,” Fidget said, “But this girl can sing?” He was shocked to hear Olivia sing.

_Try to lock me in this cage,_

_I won’t just lay me down and die._

_I will take these broken wings_

_And watch me burn across the sky_

_As it echoes saying..._

Kaitlin joined her for the first part of the lyrics until Olivia sang the rest of it alone.

_I won’t be silenced,_

_Though you want to see me tremble when you try it._

_All I know is I won’t go speechless._

_Speechless!_

“You’re doing it, Olivia!” Dawson, Basil, and Kaitlin cheered.

_‘Cause I’ll breathe_

_When they try to suffocate me!_

_Don’t you underestimate me!_

_‘Cause I know that I won’t go speechless!_

_All I know is I won’t go speechless!_

_Speechless!_

Kaitlin and Olivia sang the last word in unison, concluding the song. When the song ended, a familiar figure wrapped his arms around Kaitlin’s waist, making her grunt. She knew it was Ratigan just by looking at him.

“You think you outwitted me, but I’m a patient man.”

“What are you doing?” Kaitlin demanded.

“I was just imagining a rope around your neck,” Ratigan answered as he sniffed and rubbed his face against her hair.

Luckily, the girl-turned mouse pulled away before he caused any more harassment and assault towards her. “I know what you’re _imagining_!” she snarled defiantly.

“Such a clever witch,” Ratigan told her. “So typical of your kind to twist the truth. To cloud the mind of unholy thoughts. Well, no matter. You’ve chosen a magnificent prison, but it is a prison, nonetheless. Step one foot outside and you’re _mine_.”

“You’re wrong, you sick twisted rat!” Kaitlin sneered under her breath as Ratigan laughed.

Basil’s chest heaved as he spoke in anger, “Ratigan, so help me...I’ll see you behind bars YET!”

“You fool!” Ratigan raged, right in Basil’s face. “Isn’t it clear to you?” Ratigan picked him up and shook him with as much strength and power he had. “The superior mind has triumphed! I’ve won!” Ratigan exclaimed triumphantly as he dropped Basil to the ground.

Fidget, who recovered from Kaitlin’s punch, joined in the jeering laughter along with the other thugs, laughing at Basil. Basil steeled himself from the cruel laughter, but his ego deflated as he lowered his head in shame at the face of it all. That shame showed that despite letting his annoying ego get in the way, he cared about others, and felt ashamed for how he treated Dawson, Olivia, Kaitlin, and many others.

Dawson wanted to help, but didn’t know how. Kaitlin watched Basil being bullied and decided when she’d had enough. “Don’t worry, Basil,” Kaitlin said softly, “I’ll help you.”

Ratigan held onto his chest, pointing as he continued sadistically laughing at Basil. “Oh, I love it! I love it! Oh, I love it! I love it! I love it!”

“SHUT UP!” Kaitlin shouted with her fiery temper, making Ratigan and his gang stop laughing as she used her power from within her necklace.

“How dare you defy me!” Ratigan pointed his finger at her in anger, infuriated with the girl defending his enemy.

“You minions should be ashamed of yourselves!” Kaitlin shouted, closing her necklace, “Don’t you see Ratigan’s using you before your _very_ eyes?” She then pointed to Fidget, “Especially YOU, Fidget! This should be you - _all of you_!” The bat flinched, knowing he was included. Turning to Ratigan, she added, “You mistreat these poor mouse detectives, your minions, _including_ your bat the same way you mistreated my people! You speak of justice, yet you are cruel to those who are in most need of your help!”

“SILENCE!” Ratigan bellowed.

“JUSTICE!” Kaitlin yelled back.

“Mark my words, Princess: You will pay for this insolence!”

“Well, then it appears we have crowned the wrong fool,” the girl-turned mouse said, doing a mock bow. “The only fool I see is YOU, sewer rat!” With that, she pressed the button to make a crown for Ratigan that said “FOOL” on it, making him wear it. She covered her mouth as she giggled, seeing the rat flustered.

Olivia blew a raspberry at the mean lot, much to Kaitlin’s amusement. Although it was childish, Fidget and the thugs deserved it.

Kaitlin glowered at the bad crowd, adding, “If any of you sons of rats have ANYTHING else to say, NOW IS THE FREAKING TIME!” Seeing everyone silent, she added, “No? Good.” With the push of a button, she pressed “POOF”, so she could go from place to place inside Ratigan’s hideout just to annoy the gang.

“ _Witchcraft_?” Ratigan said, astonished by the girl’s magic that came from her necklace. “I must have that necklace!” He grabbed her by the hand, saying, “You’re coming with me, my dear!”

Astonished and angry, Kaitlin said, “Are you nuts? This doesn’t make any sense! Basil signed the contract so he can join us, _fair and square_! So I’d rather DIE with _them_ than join _you_ , you jerk!” With that, she kicked him in the leg, so she could get away.

“You naughty little brat!” Ratigan slapped her so hard, she landed on the cobblestone floor, her vision turning black, much to Olivia’s, Basil’s, and Dawson’s shock. Basil returned to his somber state, failing to protect the girl-turned mouse. The rat had already taken her necklace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: All of you are wondering what Ratigan intends to do with her necklace. You’re about to find out.


	14. Ch 13: Tied Down/Trouble at Buckingham Palace

**Kaitlin’s POV**

I woke up from my second knockout to find myself tied to a wooden post in a sitting position with my scarf wrapped around my neck, but I wasn’t choking, thankfully. My wrists were tied behind my back with my coat sleeves. _Such a clever rat,_ I thought sarcastically. Luckily, I was right next to Olivia, who was standing helplessly in the bottle, but sad to say that my necklace was stolen from me.

I watched as Ratigan’s gang tied Basil and Dawson with thick ropes to a mousetrap. I heard the sound of rising metal as the snapping mechanism was pulled below Basil’s and Dawson’s feet. It was Ratigan’s strong thugs.

“You don’t know what a delightful dilemma it was trying to decide on the most appropriate method for your demise,” Ratigan said to Basil and Dawson, but _mostly_ to Basil, who hadn’t had the courage to stand up to Ratigan at this rate.

Dawson shifted his gaze at Basil’s blank face. Fidget gently set the triggering mechanism in place and winced as it jiggled, fearing it’d spring out at any second and Dawson closed his eyes at this. However, the device was stabilized as Dawson opened his eyes and Fidget left with a smile, finished with his task.

“I had so many ingenious ideas, I didn’t know which to choose.” Ratigan was overwhelmed by the choices he used to kill the detectives. He leaned in towards Basil, with an evil smirk, “So, I decided to use them all.”

“Wow, good for you,” I said sarcastically as I rolled my eyes, obviously unenthusiastic. “Pathetic.”

The duo was surrounded by the deadly weapons pointed at them in the room. An anvil was hanging over their heads. On the left of them, an axe was held up to them. A crossbow, pointing at them along with a pistol.

“Marvelous, isn’t it?” Ratigan let out a hearty chuckle, showing the duo his ingenious plot to kill them. “But here, let me show you how it works.” He turned away from them to motion his hands in picture frame style. “Picture this.”

I scoffed. “Gaston.” Ratigan paid no attention to me, but that was fine because he was talking about his plan to kill people. He was attracted to _me_ as Gaston was to Belle.

“First, a sprightly tune I’ve recorded especially for you.”

Next to the human-sized record player above stood Fidget bowing politely as the rat continued his plan, “As the song plays, the cord tightens…” Fidget shifted the needle forward slightly, displaying the rope that was tied to it and the other half was tied to a apparatus that held a black metal ball, and his boss explained the transit of the ball, “And when the song ends, the metal ball is released, rolling along its merry way until…”

Dawson scowled at the professor and I did the same.

“SNAP!” Ratigan clapped his hands together demonstrating the result of the mousetrap. “BOOM!” He gestured to the pistol. “TWANG!” Motioning to the crossbow and arrow. “THUNK!” Shooting his arm down showing the axe. Concluding with the anvil levitating above them, “SPLAT!”

Dawson cringed at the thought of being soon-to-be killed by those objects. I gasped in shock.

Ratigan took off his top hat and placed it over his heart. “And so ends the short, undistinguished, career of Basil of Baker Street.”

Basil sighed emotionlessly.

“You’re despicable!” Dawson spat hotly.

“Yes,” Ratigan snickered at his words.

“And evil!” I snapped at the rat.

“Kaitlin, Kaitlin, Kaitlin,” Ratigan said, mockingly as he advanced, “When will you ever learn to let go of those you love?”

“When will you ever learn to admit what kind of animal you are?” I spat in his face and my saliva hit him. “You’re a _rat_!”

“How dare you!” He slapped me in the face. “Watch your tongue! You’re lucky my men went easy on you because you’re a lady, but you’re a feisty one.”

“I’ll kick your butt!” I threatened as he left me alone at the sound of cackling.

It was Fidget and he was wearing a red uniform.

“Looking good, Fidget,” I muttered.

“Everything’s ready, Fidget?” Ratigan asked.

“All set, boss,” Fidget informed, much to Ratigan’s satisfaction.

Ratigan tip-toed estasticly over to a white package tied around with a hot pink ribbon and topped with a bow. He opened it with a grin and chuckled. “Oh, this is wicked! So delightfully wicked!” He signaled his thugs to push it.

The rat sauntered over to Hiram, who was gagged and tied, but stood next to his daughter. “Mr. Flaversham, let me congratulate you on a _superb_ piece of craftsmanship.” Ratigan tapped the side of the bottle. “See what you can do with the proper motivation?” He cackled as he pinched his cheek and Olivia stood in bewilderment.

“Hiram, please!” I begged.

“Kaitlin, in case I never see you and Olivia again,” he said to me, “Take care of her for me.”

“I will, as always,” I promised, “If I wasn’t tied up here, I would have hugged you.”

“Aww, _touching_ ,” Ratigan mocked and told me, as he dangled my necklace, “Don’t worry, my dear, I’m using your necklace for _safe keeping_.”

“No, you’re lying!” I screamed.

Ratigan turned his attention to his men that were on Felicia.

“You all know the plan?” Ratigan reminded them.

“Right, Professor!” The thugs replied as they saluted.

With a meow, Felicia turned and left with her riders.

Ratigan returned to the duo. “It was my fond hope to stay and witness your final scene,” he said as he slipped his finger from Basil’s chest to his chin. “But you were fifteen minutes late.” He opened his pocket watch to check the time before closing it and placing it back in his vest pocket. “And I do have an important engagement at…Buckingham Palace.”

Hearing what the rat said, Dawson gave him a puzzled look. My jaw dropped since I knew _exactly_ what Ratigan meant.

“Now, you will remember to smile for the camera, won’t you?” Ratigan smirked as he gestured towards his old-fashioned camera. “Say, ‘cheese’.” He snickered evilly.

Basil sighed, feeling depressed.

“More like say ‘cheese and DIE’,” I said with disgust.

“You fiend!” Dawson shouted angrily.

“Sorry, chubby,” Ratigan replied to Dawson as he climbed up to the record player. “You should’ve chosen your friends more carefully.” He set the record off.

“You’re one to talk, fatty!” I cried out and smiled as he glared at me. “Oh, did I hit a nerve? _Sorry_.” I chuckled a bit.

Dawson’s eyes widened with terror as the music started to play a mock cheerful song that Ratigan recorded. Coming out of the barrel was a dirigible flying out with Fidget pedaling on the cyclist attached to the back of the flying object. A thug was steering the wheel right to Ratigan’s direction, while others were holding Hiram hostage and keeping the gift safe.

_Goodbye so soon_

_And isn’t this a crime?_

_We know by now that time knows how to fly._

One thug threw down a ladder for Ratigan to climb. Ratigan grabbed onto it and started to climb as he waved to us. “Adieu, alvederzane, arebadeuchi, farewell!” Then, he added with a dark sense of humor, “Bye, bye, Basil!” He took the wheel and started to drive up from the chimney.

“I hope you get a parking ticket for your soon-to-be committed crimes!” I sneered.

_So here’s goodbye so soon,_

_You’ll find your separate way;_

_With time so short I’ll say so long_

_And go_

_So soon._

_Goodbye._

_You followed me, I followed you;_

_We were like each other’s shadows for a while._

_Now as you see, this game is through_

_So although it hurts…_

I was still tied up to the wooden post beside Olivia, who watched helplessly from the bottle as Basil and Dawson were surrounded by deadly weapons. “Olivia, I’m so sorry,” I said to her and tears fell from my eyes as I broke down.

“No, Kaitlin, none of this is your fault,” Olivia assured me.

I sniffled. “You’re right. It’s not our fault, it’s Ratigan’s.”

Olivia and I turned to Basil and Dawson. Dawson, confused by what Ratigan meant, asked him, “Wh-Wh-Wh-What did he mean, an engagement at Buckingham Palace?”

Basil sighed and answered in his depressed voice, “Haven’t you figured it out yet, doctor? The queen’s in danger, and the empire is doomed.”

“The queen?!” Dawson gasped.

“OH, GREAT!” I moaned.

“What’s wrong, Kaitlin?” Dawson asked.

“Well, _that_ and I’m tied up,” I answered, “Without my necklace and the power within it, I can’t get out of this tangled mess.” I struggled against the post.

“You’ve done things without using your necklace,” Dawson told me.

I stopped for a moment. “Like what? Name one.”

“Well, you and Olivia followed me to Baker Street. You protected Olivia from Fidget in the toy store and defended her in any way you could.”

“I used my necklace to shine the light in his eyes,” I reminded him.

Dawson nodded in acknowledgement. “You made a deal with Ratigan to get the Flavershams back.”

“I used my necklace for it, as well.”

“You stood up to Ratigan and his men; that took guts.”

I smiled sheepishly.

“See? You’ve done so many things without using your necklace, so why would this situation be any different?”

I considered this. “You’re right. I’ll give it a try.” Then smiling at Olivia, “This is for you, Olivia.” This wasn’t because she was _all_ I cared about, but because Basil and Dawson got this. I took a deep breath and started to slowly detangle the knots of my coat sleeves until one of my hands was free. I untied my other hand.

“That’s it,” Dawson encouraged, “Now your scarf.”

“Oh, I forgot.” I loosened my scarf and clutched onto my throat. “I did it.”

“I knew you could do it.” Dawson winked at me.

“Even without my necklace, but I’ll get it back as soon as we get out of here.” As much as I hated to admit it, I was too addicted to my necklace for my own good, but I was going to get it back sooner or later. I gloated over my escape and walked towards Olivia. Basil, who was in his depressed state, was another story.

I had yet another confession to make. “I used to be scared of Felicia when I was little because she eats people.”

“I don’t blame you, dear,” Dawson said.

“Sometimes I wonder why Ratigan even has a cat.”

“Me, too,” Olivia said.

**Third Person POV**

At Buckingham Palace, the mouse citizens of London were on their merry way to Queen Mousetoria’s Diamond Jubilee. Royal banners red, blue, and white hung about on walls and fences for the festivities, representing England along with balloons and ribbons. The trumpets played “Rule Britannia” for the celebration.

Inside the royal chambers, was a plump figure, humming to the ballad and powdering her face, getting ready for her jubilee in her bedroom. The figure was Queen Mousetoria, herself, with tan fur and light tan muzzle, pink nose, white hair underneath her regal crown, pink nose, lilac and purple robe, and a pink dress.

Outside the windows of her chambers, two silhouettes of her guards stood there until they were ambushed and replaced with Ratigan’s gang in disguise. One of the thugs escorted the others to hurry, whispering, “Psst, over here. Come on, over here.”

Just as the queen was finishing up, a loud knock frightened her that her crown almost fell off her head. Readjusting her crown, she announced regality, “Come in.”

One of the fake guards opened the door as he greeted and bowed, “Uh, begging Your Majesty’s pardon. A present has just arrived in honor of your jubilee.”

The phony guards pushed the large white gift wrapped in a pink ribbon inside with Fidget’s assistance.

“A present? Oh, how wonderful!” the queen exclaimed excitedly and approached the gift, sighing, “I just adore jubilees.”

Fidget, grinning, took off the note that was attached to the present and handed it to the queen, who took it, saying, “Here you are, sweetheart.”

Her Majesty brought out her spectacles and eyed him with a hint of uneasiness asking, “Have you been with us long?” Fidget continued to smile wickedly and ran off, but the queen ignored him. “To our beloved queen,” she read the letter aloud, “This gift we send, as her sixty year reign…” Her expression changed to confusion and worry as she read the last line, “Comes to an end?” 

Fidget and the other thugs unwrapped the gift to reveal a robotic replica of the queen. Her Majesty studied it with her spectacles, surprised to see a robot that looked exactly like her. “How extraordinary!” she said with wonder.

Suddenly, the robot came to life, rattling and popping. It started to chase her around the room and attempted to grab her. “Goodness gracious!” she cried and finally hid behind her guards, but was unaware that they were Ratigan’s thugs.

The robot queen came to a stop and Ratigan was in the doorway along with Hiram, who operated the machine against his will. “Amazing likeness, isn’t it, Your Majesty?” Ratigan said.

“Professor Ratigan!” the queen cried and ordered her guards, “Guards! Seize this despicable creature!”

The guards did nothing because they were revealed to be Ratigan’s thugs and Fidget cackled manically, finding they tricked the queen. Ratigan repeated the command she gave them through the speaker. “Guards, seize this despicable creature!” He laughed sadistically through the speaker.

The thugs grabbed hold of the queen and she tried to wiggle free, knowing they turned against her, furiously saying, “Oh, how dare you!”

“Take her away!” Ratigan commanded as he rang his bell, so his cat could eat the queen.

Fidget and the others carried the queen out of the door as she screamed, “Let go of me, you ruffians!”

“Move along, honey!” Fidget teased.

“You fiends!” the queen’s voice was still heard in the hallway. “Traitors!”

Ratigan grinned smugly as the queen was finally taken away and took out a handkerchief to wipe the fake queen’s cheek. He also grabbed onto Kaitlin’s necklace saying, “You could’ve joined me, Kaitlin. If you try anything, you’ll receive the same fate as the queen.” He opened her necklace, adding, “I’ll use this to intimidate citizens of London.”

“Professor, that’s hers!” Hiram snapped, “You stole it!”

“Oh, shush! It’s not like I’m going to _hurt_ anybody.”

Hiram sighed, knowing the rat was lying. “Oh, Kaitlin, good luck with my daughter.” He had full faith in the girl-turned mouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: The next chapter will be our great escape.


	15. Ch 14: Escape from Our Traps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shout-out to Gotham317 on chapter 12 for pointing out my OC defending Basil and chapter 13 on how much trouble she was in along with her friends. Another shout-out to Carlisle Fan 22 on chapter 12, who wondered how Ratigan would use my OC’s necklace.

**Kaitlin’s POV**

Meanwhile, back in Ratigan’s lair, Basil, Dawson, and I were still trapped and Ratigan’s record continued to play its dreadful song for Basil’s and Dawson’s supposed death.

_So although it hurts, I’ll try to smile_

_As I say..._

Olivia tried to get out of the bottle to push out the cork to help Basil and Dawson in any way she could, but she slid down. I struggled to pull out the cork. “Basil, I could use your help here!” I cried to Basil, who was still in his somber state, accepting his fate, so he didn’t listen. “Ugh!” The reason why Basil felt this way was because Ratigan hit me next to being humiliated by Ratigan and his gang. Now, I wonder what he planned to do with my necklace.

_Goodbye so soon_

_And isn’t this…_

Dawson was the one who attempted to put some sense into Basil, who was still down. “Basil? Basil!” Dawson cried to get his attention.

“Oh, how could I have been so blind?” Basil said in a melancholy tone.

“We all make mistakes,” Dawson said, chuckling slightly as an effort to cheer Basil up. “But we can't let that stop us. We have to…”

"Ratigan's proved he's more clever than I…" Basil said, still feeling blue. “He would have never walked into such an obvious trap.”

"Oh pull yourself together!" Dawson retorted. "You can stop that villain! Why…"

Then Dawson turned to the record player, which skipped and repeated the same line over and over.

"Basil… the record!"

"Oh, it's finally happened," the detective continued, even sadder, "I've been outwitted!"

"Basil, please!" Dawson pleaded.

"Beaten, duped, made a fool of!"

Dawson shook his head, gritted his teeth, and his eyebrows furrowed in frustration. He was growing irritated with Basil’s lamenting.

I was just as incensed as the doctor was because I was starting to think the detective betrayed our trust in him and gave us a hard time. Did I defend Basil for _nothing_?! He took us for granted and this was the thanks we got?! He wasn’t making things any better, that’s for sure.

"Oh, ridiculed! Belittled!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Dawson snapped with angry red eyes.

I covered my ears a bit since Dawson’s shout was so loud, it echoed. The record player went back to normal with the song still playing and Dawson looked at it with shock. That wasn’t good. If we didn’t get out of this stinkhole, Mousedom would be doomed for sure. As much as I liked the song “Goodbye So Soon”, I hated seeing my friends in trouble.

"Dash it all, Basil!" Dawson admonished the detective. "The Queen's in danger, Olivia's counting on us, Kaitlin’s doing her best to take care of Olivia, we're about to be horribly splattered and all you could do is lie there feeling sorry for yourself! Now I know you can save us, but if you've given up then why don't we just set it off now and be done with it!" When finished with his rant, he turned away from Basil with a pout.

_We know by now that time knows how to fly._

“That’s just great, Basil!” I told off Basil, “You’re not being a good friend! We’ve done our best to help you, but you bit the hand and betrayed our trust in you! Maybe we should just go our separate ways! If you’re willing to accept your fate and don’t care what happens to us, then fine with me!” I, too, looked away from the no-good detective and tried to pull out the cork.

Basil caught a quick glimpse of his companion before looking away. He fake laughed and said forlornly, "Set it off now."

Then, his eyes widened as he considered the doctor’s words, which gave him an idea. "Set it… off… now…"

I stopped what I was doing and Olivia and I heard Basil speak.

Dawson turned to hear the strange laughter coming from Basil. Basil’s expression was crazy as he chuckled mischievously. "Yes! We… we'll set the trap off now!" Basil exclaimed, his echo reverberating in the lair.

Dawson, on the other hand, couldn’t believe he took his suggestion seriously. This was downright suicidal. "Basil, wait! I didn't mean that we ought to…"

“He’s right, Basil!” I said, “This is suicide, but I’m sure you’ll make it.” I knew this would happen and they’d make it because I’ve seen this movie many times.

Lucky for us, the record finished its song. I sighed with relief, while Dawson gasped as the record stopped playing and the tension was soon to be built. The metal ball was heading in their direction. This reminded me of a gumball machine, where I used to get gumballs for a treat.

"The angle of the trajectory multiplied by the square root of an isosceles triangle…” Basil muttered, forming a plan. Dawson watched helplessly as the ball continued to roll down the pipe. “...dividing Guttermeg's principle of opposing forces in motion…” Basil went on calculating before concluding, “...and adjusting for the difference in equilibrium…" He gestured his head towards the bottle, where Olivia was still imprisoned and I separated myself from her because the anvil was going to splat at any minute.

Dawson still wondered if Basil thought this through since the ball was getting closer.

"Dawson, at the exact moment I tell you we must release the triggering mechanism!" Basil urged his friend hurriedly. Poor Dawson was frightened by Basil’s decision. The detective placed his hand towards the square trigger.

"What?" Dawson said, his eyes widening in terror.

"Get ready, Dawson," Basil announced firmly and confidently as the ball proceeded its descent inch by inch, "Steady…"

“They’ll make it! They’ll make it!” I said encouragingly.

Dawson grunted as he moved his chubby hand to where the trigger was. Olivia was motivated to try to get out of the bottle and pushed against the cork.

The ball was about to land any second now.

"NOW!" Basil shouted.

"AAAGGGGHHH!" Dawson cried and pressed the trigger with Basil. The lever was transmitted and caught the ball. It shook for a moment before the hook came from one side.

The hook vaulted up and triggered the gun, which fired a bullet into the air. The bullet shot the arrow and freed its arrow. The arrow zoomed through the air and banged through the axe. The blade wheeled dangerously in the air.

Watching the deadly blade swing in the air, Dawson closed his eyes, praying it wouldn’t chop him and Basil to pieces.

With luck, the blade sliced between the trap, freeing the two detectives, who were unharmed. The anvil heavily dropped, smashing the trap, making a few cracks on the floor and missing the two.

The impact from the anvil made me hold onto the wooden post for dear life and the bottle shook violently until Olivia shot through the air. I felt a touch of vertigo as I made myself gently fall on my behind. Dawson nearly lost his balance from the impact, but he was relieved he made it. Basil didn’t feel the impact, though. I slowly got up. Basil, who had gotten his confidence back, threw away his sailor disguise and replaced it with his signature detective suit. Thus, he placed his hat on his head.

Basil threw one arm around Dawson and me with the other. “Thank you, Dawson,” Basil said happily, “And Kaitlin!” Olivia safely landed in his hand. The four of us hugged and said as we stared at the camera. “Smile, everyone!” Basil, who was the only one who smiled, shouted.

The camera flashed a picture of all four of us. The rest of us were dumbfounded.

“Basil, I can’t breathe!” I strained and he finally let go of us.

“Sorry,” he apologized.

I breathed. “It’s okay, Ratigan’s done worse than this,” I said, referring to how Ratigan assaulted me earlier, which could have fractured my ribs.

“That’s right, he assaulted you earlier, didn’t he?” said Basil, “And he stole your necklace after he hit you.”

I nodded.

“Alright, chaps, let’s head out to Buckingham Palace,” Basil announced, “And we’ll get your necklace back along with the girl’s father.”

“Hooray!” cheered Olivia.

“Aiye, Captain,” I saluted and Dawson, Olivia, and I followed the now confident detective up from the underground sewer on our way to save the queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: The next chapter will be when my OC and her friends save the queen.


	16. Ch 15: Buckingham Palace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will my OC get her necklace back? You’re about to find out.

**Third Person POV**

At Buckingham Palace, the citizens of London, young and old waited for the queen’s presentation in the royal hall. Upon a balcony, two of Ratigan’s thugs, disguised as guards blew the trumpets to announce the queen. A spotlight flashed on the green curtains that were soon parted, revealing the robot queen. At the sight of her, they cheered and clapped, unaware that this queen was a phony.

The robot came to a halt once it came on stage and the audience stopped clapping, so they could hear her speech.

“On this most August occasion,” the toy queen said with its left arm raised, “We are gathered here, not only to commemorate my sixty years as Queen, but to honor one…”

No one in the crowd suspected anything wrong going on with the fake guards. One guard smoked a cigar and raised an eyebrow at his companion and his friend did the same. Behind the curtains, Ratigan knew everything was going well according to plan.

“…of true noble stature, that is…”

Ratigan turned back to the helpless Hiram as the toymaker activated the controls and read the cues that were given to him through the speaker. Bill held out the cards of the words the widower needed to recite and a guard pointed his gun at him to get him to keep going. The poor toymaker felt bad, but he had no other choice.

“I present to you, a statesman among mice,” Hiram read and Bill switched to a different card as the widower continued, “…a gifted leader…”

“…A crusader for justice…” the robot continued its speech by placing its hand over its heart.

…

Down the hallway, the real queen was being dragged by Fidget. The queen was gagged and bound by ropes.

“Over here, fatty! You weigh a ton, toots!” Fidget snickered manically and the queen muffled as she looked up at the cat in horror. “Here kitty, kitty, kitty. Time for mouse chow!”

Felicia hopped up and down excitedly at her upcoming meal.

…

Back in the great hall, the robot queen resumed her speech, making the crowd more thrilled.

“A majestic mountain of humility,” the robot queen motioned toward the curtains. “And my new royal consort…”

The crowd was even more thrilled and wondered who it would be. The answer came clear as the robot queen announced:

“Professor Ratigan!”

The professor displayed himself in overly rich royal garments. A crown sat on his head, with many gold medals alongside purple robes, with a belt with the letter “R” engraved in the middle. On the left side of his belt was a sword and he felt like a king. He hoped his presentation would make a good impression on the civilians.

The crowd gasped in shock at the figure because there was no doubt he’d be an awful candidate for a king. They couldn’t believe their queen would allow a villainous felon like Ratigan himself be their ruler.

A little boy mouse from the audience blew a raspberry at Ratigan in anger, but his mother worriedly clamped his mouth shut.

**Kaitlin’s POV**

Meanwhile, Basil, Dawson, Olivia, and I climbed up the sewer grate and made it to the cobblestone street. The detective whistled for Toby, who barked, dashed behind a building, and splashed through a puddle on his way to us.

“Toby!” Basil called.

Dawson, Olivia, and I came up towards the basset hound, who licked the little girl across her cheek. Olivia laughed and almost fell, but Dawson caught her.

“Good to see you again, Toby!” I said.

“The game’s afoot, Toby,” the detective announced, “Our Queen is in mortal danger!”

At first, Toby panted because he was happy to see us, but understanding the situation made him growl. He lowered his head and turned his left ear into stairs, so the four of us climbed up to his head.

Basil stood on top of Toby’s neck, while I sat next to Dawson and Olivia on the dog’s collar.

“To Buckingham Palace!” Basil ordered, pointing to where we needed to go and Toby took off to our destination.

**Third Person POV**

“Thank you, your Majesty,” Ratigan said gratefully as he bowed before the robot queen and stood up, reaching for a scroll inside one of his robes. “And now, as your new royal consort, I have a few slight suggestions.” With an evil prideful smirk, he unrolled the scroll, which was about hundreds of feet in length, almost like Rapunzel’s long hair. Even one of his henchmen grinned as he pulled a blue curtain to let the parchman roll on its merry way.

Ratigan put on his reading glasses and started reading his list of brand new rules, saying, “Item one…”

**Queen Mousetoria’s POV**

I was still being carried by this wicked bat through the hallway, but I bravely resisted being fed to the cat by kicking the creature’s head.

“Stop it!” the bat shouted.

Unfortunately, he continued on his way to Ratigan’s cat, no matter how heavy I was.

**Kaitlin’s POV**

Through the London streets, I held Olivia protectively in my arms in case she fell off Toby, who took off like a rocket. Yet, a carriage pulled by two horses was heading our way, but Toby sped onward, causing the horses to pause in fright, neighing as the human coachman tried to calm them. Then, I realized Dawson was no longer by Olivia’s, Basil’s, and my side. _He’s probably clutching onto Toby’s tail like he did before,_ I thought. That was close! We could’ve been hit by a carriage.

**Third Person POV**

Back in the palace, Fidget finally made it to the balcony and was getting closer to Felicia, who waited patiently for her meal.

At the front gates, Toby came to a stop at their destination at Buckingham Palace, triumphantly barking. He brought the four mice over to a cracked pillar, which led them to the palace. He held up his nose for them, letting them hop off him one by one and the four of them ran through the crack.

…

Back on the balcony, Fidget was about to overthrow the queen from above his head into Felicia’s hungry mouth.

“Open wide!” the bat ordered.

The queen looked down in fear at the jaws of death and the slimy tongue, preparing to devour her.

In the hallway, Basil ran ahead of Dawson, Olivia, and Kaitlin, who rushed over to the scene with determination to save Queen Mousetoria. “Bye, bye!” Fidget cackled as he almost threw the queen in Felicia’s mouth, but Basil took her from him, making him fall off the balcony.

Fidget nearly fell in Felicia’s mouth, but he dodged to prevent himself from being eaten. She didn’t care who she’d be eating at this point.

The bat grabbed onto the railing of the balcony, shooing the cat with his good foot. “Down, down, kitty, down!” he cried.

Loud barking sounded off and Felicia turned to see who it was. Toby growled as he charged after her and she screeched at the sight of him. He started to chase her away from the palace. The queen was saved and thanks to Basil, Dawson, Olivia, and Kaitlin. Now all that was left to do was to get Olivia’s father back along with Kaitlin’s necklace.

…

"Item 96," Ratigan said and chuckled as he continued, "A heavy tax should be levied against all parasites and spongers.” He glared at the elderly couple hugging fearfully of his wrath as he said, “Such as the elderly…” To the handicap mice with canes. "The infirm…” More gasps came as he addressed them unkindly. "And especially…” Ratigan laughed and added with his head upside down, seeing a child, who blew a raspberry at him earlier, along with his mother. “Little children.”

The boy glowered bravely at him, but his mother pulled him away protectively from the rat.

The elderly mouse who carried a cane went up to him to protest. "That's ridiculous!" he objected, shaking his fist, "You're insane!"

Ratigan’s smile turned into a pouty frown and turned rightside up. "Perhaps, I haven't made myself clear," he said, snatching the cane from the old man and going psycho.

"I have the power!" Ratigan exclaimed, snapping the cane in two.

"Of course you do!" agreed the toy queen.

The professor hopped onto one of the white pillars as he said, "I am _supreme_!"

"Only you!" the toy mouse agreed once again.

"This is my kingdom!" Ratigan shouted and cackled maniacally as his shadow loomed over the audience and they cringed in terror.

Unseen by Ratigan, a rescue team was there to help Mr. Flaversham, who was controlling the robot queen against his wishes, while the two guards kept him hostage.

Kaitlin wanted to ask Basil how they were going to get past him, but she already knew what was going to happen.

…

Ratigan composed himself and cleared his throat, leaning towards the robot queen. “That is, of course, with Your Highness’ permission.”

At first, no response. Thinking the robot malfunctioned, the rat lightly smacked it and it refunctioned.

“Most assuredly…” the robot said, which made him smile in delight. Then the robot’s eyebrows tightened in anger, adding, "You insidious fiend!"

Ratigan’s expression changed from contentment to shock. “What?” The audience listened intently in confusion.

"You're not my royal consort!" the robot queen snapped.

Ratigan made a fake smile to masquerade his uncertainty. "Oh what a sense of humor," he said, covering the robot’s mouth.

The robot released itself from the professor’s grip and continued out of defiance, "You're a cheat, fraud, and imposter!"

Ratigan covered its mouth, starting to lose patience with the robot. Thinking about his prisoner, he hissed, “Flaversham!” Then he grinned innocently.

But little did the rat know that Hiram was no longer controlling the robot queen, so Basil could take over to expose his enemy’s fraudulence. Basil spoke into the microphone. "A corrupt, vicious, demented, low-life scoundrel! There's no evil scheme you wouldn't concoct!" said Basil.

Olivia and her father hugged and Kaitlin joined them. Dawson tied up Bill and his buddy and the real queen did the same to Fidget, making the rope tighter for trying to murder her.

This time, Basil was about to give Ratigan payback for humiliating him at the sewers. The detective tugged the controls to break the robot apart.

The robot’s head popped out and bit Ratigan’s nose. The rat grabbed onto its head to push it back down, but the robot shot out its arms and punched him in the stomach. Getting tired of this nonsense, Ratigan hid it underneath him and everyone in the crowd started to realize they’ve been deceived, giving him a hateful look.

"No depravity you wouldn't commit!"

The robot sprung up from under the rat, making him lose Kaitlin’s necklace, which flew away. Ratigan landed roughly on the floor.

"You professor…" Basil continued controlling the robot back and forth behind the curtains as he added one last bit to ridicule his enemy.

Outside, the toy queen started to fall into a million pieces, throwing bolts, nuts, and wires all around. All that was left of it were the eyes and teeth and its neck stretched right before the horrified rat’s face. "...are none other than a foul stentious rodenscious! Commonly known as a…"

Knowing what the robot was going to say next, Ratigan’s face turned red with fury and grasped onto the wired neck. "Don't say it!" he shouted.

"SEWER RAT!" Basil emerged from the curtains with Kaitlin behind him.

"AGGGGGGHHHHH!" Ratigan screamed as if he was literally stabbed in the back.

"Arrest that fiend!" Basil commanded.

Ratigan stood terrified, knowing what he was about to do and that his rival survived. This was the perfect time for Kaitlin to grab her necklace and in the nick of time, she was able to take it and wrap it around her neck.

“There, good as new,” she said.

Basil, Dawson, Queen Mousetoria, and Mr. Flaversham as they toppled onto Ratigan, attacking him. The angry crowd also overpowered Ratigan’s thugs.

Kaitlin went to Olivia, who stayed behind the curtains, peering through the scene, but little did she suspect that a bat managed to break free from his ropes to capture her. Luckily, the girl-turned mouse was there to protect her.

…

In the meantime, Felicia was running away from Toby as he resumed on chasing her. The only noises that were heard in the streets were a cat screeching and a dog barking. Felicia hopped over some bushes and obstacles and scrambled up to a stonewall. Toby arrived at the wall, but he couldn’t climb up, so he just barked angrily at the feline.

Felicia gazed down at the dog and hissed mockingly at him. Then, she lifted her fanny and her tail straight up. Then, she pridefully jumped off the fence, but this only lasted for a short time before screeching sounded off as her bow and fur flew into the air. It turned out she didn’t know what was on the other side and what killed her was the royal guard dogs.

**Kaitlin’s POV**

Back in Buckingham Palace, the fight still went on until Fidget whistled to get Ratigan’s attention, making everyone stop. Fidget, who was on top of the balcony, was holding Olivia high in the air and tapped me with his peg leg, shouting, "The girls, the girls!" 

Hiram looked up at us, mortified by us being held captive once again.

Basil, Dawson, and Hiram rushed over to Ratigan unceremoniously, but came to a halt when Ratigan threatened, “Stay where you are!” He dangled Olivia by her shirt with one hand and wrapped his other arm around my waist...again! "Or the girls die!” Ratigan disappeared from the curtains and dragged us away from our friends.

**Third Person POV**

"Hurry Dawson!" Basil cried as he grabbed Dawson by his sailor shirt and started to chase Ratigan. Dawson and Hiram followed him.

Once outside, the detective pointed at the sky, yelling, "There he goes!"

In the sky was Ratigan’s blimp, flying away from the palace. This gave Basil an idea: They had to fly in the air to chase Ratigan. He scrambled up the flagpole and gripped onto a large rope.

"Dawson, Flaversham! Gather up those balloons!" Basil called to the doctor and toymaker, gesturing towards the balloons, which were tied to the fences. The detective untied the rope and down came the London flag. The threesome built another dirigible, hoping they’d rescue the two girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Ready for the scene where Basil and the others rescue my OC and Olivia?


	17. Ch 16: Chasing Ratigan/Big Ben Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, guys! Here comes the Big Ben chapter. I think this chapter is going to be long, but worth it. Enjoy this chapter!

**Kaitlin’s POV**

Olivia and I were taken from Ratigan and Fidget, but we weren’t afraid of _either_ of them. Thunder rolled as Ratigan drove his blimp and Fidget pedaled madly on the cyclist, which was attached to the back of the gondola. We glared at the rat, who wheeled the hem.

"Just wait! Basil's smarter than you!" Olivia snapped boldly at the rat and possibly to Fidget, but _mostly_ Ratigan. "He's going to put you in jail!” I stood in admiration as she stood up to the nefarious professor and she yanked his tail, adding, “He's not afraid of a big, old, ugly rat like you!"

Ratigan turned angrily to face the young girl.

I frowned at Fidget, hissing and shaking my finger at him, “That goes _double_ for you.” But Fidget ignored me and continued his work.

Ratigan pulled his tail back from Olivia. "Would you kindly sit down, and SHUT UP!" he retorted, loud enough for her to fall into a corner.

Now it was my turn to stand up to the rat. “Hey, don’t talk to her like that!” I raged. “Besides, she and Basil are right about you!”

Ratigan lost his patience with me as well, so he slapped me, but not as hard as he did in the sewers. I wasn’t knocked out like I was the last couple times.

What blocked his path was the British flag floated in front of his airship, terrifying both him and the bat.

Basil, Dawson, and Hiram were on their handmade aircraft made from an old matchbox, balloons, and flag. The hot air balloon they made was able to hold them.

Olivia and I were happy to see the trio rescue us.

Ratigan, irritated, gritted his teeth and took off like a rocket.

"Let her go chaps!" Basil, who was in charge of the aircraft, ordered.

Hearing his command, Hiram and Dawson detached a balloon knot. One balloon let out air, so the trio went fast. The airship made quick movements. At the front of it, Basil smiled with determination.

During the chase, I held onto Olivia for dear life like I had when we were riding on Toby. The flying aircrafts spun around the chimneys and counter clockwise around Lord Nelson. I covered my mouth and closed my eyes, since I was feeling sick. I’d give anything to throw up on the rat who took us. Sure, he’d deserve it, but at the same time, that’d be gross.

Ratigan grew more frustrated with being chased by Basil, but he was unwilling to give up. Ratigan turned the hem towards the Tower Bridge. As soon as they passed the bridge, Fidget pedaled faster and faster with all his might to lose the heroes.

The aircraft that Basil, Dawson, and Hiram built proceeded on chasing Ratigan. I opened my eyes to see Dawson terrified while Basil still had that grin on his face as they were going under the bridge to save Olivia and me. Dawson closed his eyes and covered his head, fearing they’d crash and die.

Luckily, the aircraft didn’t hit the Tower Bridge, so there were no marks or balloons popping. Dawson opened his eyes and looked back to see the Tower Bridge, which faded into the distance.

Back in Ratigan’s blimp, Fidget continued pedaling, but soon, he grew tired. He started to cough and pant, with his tongue lolling out of his mouth.

Ratigan’s smirk faded as he glimpsed at the bat, thinking he outlived his usefulness.

Fidget hopped onto the blimp. "We have to lighten...the load," Fidget said, gesturing towards me and Olivia. She didn’t know what this meant, but I did. So I slapped him.

“You monster!” I yelled, “If you want us thrown off, you’ll have to go through _me_!”

"Ooooh, you want to lighten the load?" Ratigan asked casually and mockingly.

Fidget laughed at Olivia and me. I wrapped my arms around her.

"Excellent idea!" Ratigan sneered as he picked his ex-henchman by the ears and threw him overboard, instead.

"No! Not me!" Fidget cried desperately and possibly defiantly as he flapped his wings, but it was difficult with a broken wing. I thought Fidget kind of sounded defiant, anyway, and rightfully so, since Ratigan never cared about him. "I can't fly! I can't flyyyy!" Fidget landed in the Thames River, unknown if he drowned or survived. I tried to save the poor bat in vain.

I went over to Ratigan and punched him in the nose for throwing Fidget overboard. Ratigan covered his nose, which started bleeding, surprised to be hit by a lady like myself. “That’s for throwing him overboard, you jerk!” I shouted.

Then, Ratigan regained composure and took control of the cycling, where Fidget pedaled. Behind him, Basil and the others inched closer to Ratigan’s blimp. Basil was about to jump into the blimp to rescue us.

"Steady!" Basil commanded and with perfect timing, he hopped off the aircraft. Then he clutched onto the ship’s tail, slightly tearing it. He almost kicked Ratigan in the head, but Ratigan ducked. Ratigan would’ve deserved to be kicked. That’d be funny! However, Basil glared at him, while Ratigan smiled maliciously.

In the front of the blimp, Olivia and I let out a horrified scream on what was soon to be ahead.

“Who’s driving this thing?” I shouted. “Yikes!” Man, that rat was careless! Is he braindead or what? For an intelligent rat, I sometimes like to think he was dumber than a box of rocks.

Ratigan smirked, but then saw what we were screaming about and he screamed along with us. We crashed into Big Ben and yellow glass broke. Ugh! This was _all_ Ratigan’s fault, as usual! He broke the clock! I was going to _clock_ him on the head and I was _not_ going to be sorry!

To change the subject, I knew what was going to happen next since I’ve seen this movie _countless_ times. Dawson and Hiram glanced down in concern to see if Basil, Olivia, and I were still alive and well. Ratigan’s gondola was hanging about on the shards of glass, where the hole was and the clock was ticking. Even though I was aware of what would occur after this, I hoped I could make it out alive with Basil and Olivia.

**Third Person POV**

Basil lied flat on the cog with closed eyes, but he bent down on his knees and rubbed his aching neck. He slowly opened his eyes and leapt onto his feet to see where he was. He was inside Big Ben, surrounded by the mechanism that made the tick-tock noise. His thoughts went back to his rival with the girl-turned mouse and the toymaker’s daughter.

The detective peeked at his enemy, covering their mouths, holding them captive. Olivia and Kaitlin struggled to get free until they uncovered her mouths and Olivia warned, “Basil, look out!”

Hearing her warning, he gazed at the two girls in shock, only to be struck by Ratigan. Luckily, to stop himself from falling, he grabbed onto the ledge and was about to climb when Ratigan attempted to strike again. Before he could, Olivia bit the villain’s hand, making him scream in pain.

“Yes!” Kaitlin said.

Basil climbed back up the cog and trapped Ratigan’s cape in between the clockworks. Ratigan began to choke and drop both the girls. He kicked the poor girl into a different gear, making her scream. She shook herself from bewilderment. The gear she was on, had teeth that came together, very much like the gear Ratigan’s cape was caught on.

“Olivia!” cried Kaitlin and Basil was just as stunned as she was. Ratigan almost grabbed her, only to be slapped by the girl-turned mouse.

“Come along, Kaitlin!” Basil called, “Get on my back.”

“Won’t I break it?” she asked with concern.

“Just do it!” Basil said urgently and she did. “Hang on tight, Kaitlin!” With that, he jumped off the gear with the girl-turned mouse on his back and grabbed hold of a lever, which sped near the gear Olivia fell on.

Olivia backed away to a wall, so she didn’t get crushed. Basil’s teeth gritted, hoping they’d get close to the little girl as soon as they could. Kaitlin was mortified for her friend’s safety and Kaitlin had never been inside a clock before. Olivia’s face filled with fear as if this was almost the end of her.

In the nick of time before the last minute, Basil grabbed Olivia by the hand and she was all in one piece. “You did it, Basil!” Kaitlin shouted. Basil held Olivia, who smiled in his arms and he grinned back. They continued to ride on the chain to higher ground.

On the gear, Ratigan was still stuck to it as he looked up to see his rivals running from him. All his plans to take over Mousedom had failed since Basil spoiled his _fun_...his plot to take over the kingdom after killing the queen...his precious cat, Felicia’s death...and the necklace Kaitlin stole from him, which could’ve been used to intimate the citizens. A flash of lightning brightened the mouse trio’s shadows on the walls. Ratigan lost them and his body overrun with rage until he finally managed to break free with his shredded cape.

Basil, Olivia, and Kaitlin resumed their escape, knowing Ratigan was chasing after them. Then they came to the edge of the clock and they looked down for a second to see how high it was.

Still inside the clockworks, Ratigan, with a ripped suit and cape crawled from gear to gear on all fours. He became a feral monster, ready to kill just about anyone in sight.

Basil turned back to the clock tower, where Ratigan was still in hot pursuit to get him. Kaitlin was just as frightened because she finally got to see Ratigan’s feral form _for real_. Olivia, seeing Hiram and Dawson, who pulled over to Olivia and the others, tugged onto Basil’s deerstalker coat, catching his attention.

“The clock is ticking,” Kaitlin said.

“I know, dear,” Basil told her.

A wild rat resumed his chase and was becoming closer to them by the minute. Lightning flashed to give his recent appearance a more horrifying look.

“Olivia goes first,” said Kaitlin.

Understanding what she meant, Basil picked Olivia up and carried her towards her father, who reached his arms out for her. Dawson held Hiram by the apron tie, while also holding onto the flag’s seams with the other hand.

"Closer, Dawson! Closer!" cried Basil.

Ratigan was almost at his target as he jumped on a big bell hammer and hopped onto the ledge.

"Daddy! I can't reach!" Olivia shouted. “I can’t reach!”

At the sound of Ratigan’s horrifying growls, Basil and Kaitlin turned to see him, charging before them. Kaitlin screamed at the sight, seeing him _actually_ getting close to her. Ratigan lunged at Basil, throwing Olivia in the air until Hiram grabbed onto her hand and safe in his arms. If Kaitlin were only with them, too, but she ended up with Basil and Ratigan.

Basil, Kaitlin, and Ratigan slid down the slippery slope of Big Ben, which was wet from the rain, so they couldn’t stop. Basil tried in vain to halt with his fingers digging through the roof, but it didn’t do him any good. The second before the three of them landed, Ratigan threw his arms around both Basil and Kaitlin until he lost both the mice.

Both Kaitlin and Basil were able to recover from their fall and opened their eyes to a huge drop from aloft. The two of them panicked, so Basil took the girl-turned mouse in his arms.

“Are you alright?” Basil asked her.

“Yeah, but I’m terrified of heights,” Kaitlin answered and reached for her necklace, which was still wrapped around her neck, even with the impact.

“It’s alright now,” he assured her.

“Basil! Kaitlin! Over here!” Dawson shouted and waved to get their attention through the rain and wind. Hiram and Olivia stood close behind to Dawson.

Kaitlin and Basil sighed in relief, seeing the rescue team on their merry way and Basil and Kaitlin stepped forward.

Suddenly, Ratigan let out a terrifying yell and wrapped around Basil around his neck, giving him a headlock. The detective broke free and took Kaitlin by the hand to flee to the rescue team, only to be blocked by Ratigan.

“There’s no escape this time, Basil and Kaitlin!” Ratigan snarled.

Kaitlin flinched, although she knew it was going to happen, but didn’t expect him to call _her_ name. As she and Basil continued to run from Ratigan, she told Basil, “Basil, Ratigan’s coming back!”

The moment Ratigan blocked their path again, Basil saw where she was coming from. Lightning flashed as Ratigan exposed his razor-sharp claws and slashed Basil with them across his coat. Then, Ratigan struck Basil across the face, which made Basil land on a ledge.

“Leave him alone, you big bully!” Kaitlin yelled and pinned down the rat. She bit one of his ears, making him growl in pain. He grabbed her by the collar of her dress and swung her around, causing her to land where Basil was. When Ratigan came to her again, she blocked his path before he could hurt Basil. The professor advanced himself on her and attempted to step on her feet to make her lose balance off the edge.

Seeing what the rat was about to do, Basil jumped on the rat’s back and put him on a chokehold. Then, the detective pulled the girl-turned mouse up to safety to save her from falling.

The professor scratched the poor detective’s face. Basil tended his face before Ratigan punched him in the throat.

Kaitlin made a sound of disgust. “Yuck!”

Basil tried to get up, but the rat scratched him on the back, making him cry out in pain.

All of a sudden, someone bit the rat’s tail. “Ow!” Ratigan cried and the biter smiled at Basil.

“Kaitlin!” Basil cheered.

After another smack, Basil leaned on the edge like he and Kaitlin had done before and slowly got up. She went by his side and the two of them glanced up at the monster in fear.

“I knew you’d be coming Kaitlin, but you had to rescue your own friends, choosing them over _me_ ,” Ratigan said. “I should’ve known you’d risk your life for your pathetic friends. Just like Flaversham tried to save both your lives.”

Kaitlin and the others gasped at the last sentence. “What? You knew about this?” Kaitlin asked.

“Yes, dear. Now, stay out of my way.”

“Just do it, Kaitlin,” said Basil, “I’m the one he wants.”

Kaitlin sadly did as she was told as she watched Basil get swiped again, but she knew what to do. She needed to get to the Flavershams and Dawson as soon as possible. Ratigan leaned forward and this was her chance to get to the other side. She hopped onto his back and hit him on the head with her dress shoes. Thankfully, the rat gave her a boost.

Dawson and Olivia reached out to grab her, pulling her to safety. “Thanks, guys,” Kaitlin said.

Basil looked behind him with a smile, knowing that the girl-turned mouse made it and glanced at the clock, which was getting closer to ten. Kaitlin and the others watched as lightning struck and Basil held on tightly to the clock hand.

With savage breaths through his nostrils, Ratigan raised his hand to strike the detective. Basil gasped and clenched his teeth, prepared for another blow.

Ratigan swatted the detective off the clock hand. Dawson, Olivia, and Kaitlin almost caught Basil, but they missed him.

Ratigan surveyed the scene to see his rival was nowhere to be seen and smiled viciously.

“I’ve won!” he cried, jumped, and cackled as lightning and thunder struck in sync.

"On the contrary," a familiar voice retorted. Ratigan’s expression changed to shock and peered down at his enemy, who sat on the cyclist of Ratigan’s damaged blimp and held a bell.

"The game's not over yet!" Basil said slyly as he rang his nemesis’s bell.

Kaitlin laughed at Ratigan’s misfortune.

Ratigan checked in his suit pocket, wondering how his arch-enemy managed to get it. The moment was short lived when the clock struck ten.

_BONG!_

Inside the Big Ben tower, the hammer hit the bell, making everything vibrate. The rat shook and lost his balance as he gripped onto his rival’s legs to drag him along. However, Basil already grabbed hold of the propeller.

Back on the blimp, Dawson, Hiram, Olivia, and Kaitlin watched in horror as Ratigan screamed to his death and Basil, who still held the propeller in his hands, disappearing into the fog. The chimes continued to boom and Olivia sobbed in her father’s arms, since there was no sign of Basil.

“I should’ve stayed with Basil,” Kaitlin said.

“But he wanted you safe with us,” Dawson told her.

The sadness was soon broken when they heard the sound of squeaking. Kaitlin and Olivia looked down to see what it was, emerging from the fog. Basil pedaled with all his might to catch up to them and smiled at them.

“Hooray!” Dawson said cheerfully, raising his fist.

"Hooray! It's Basil!" Olivia cheered as she hopped into the doctor’s arms.

"Good fellow! Oh, jolly good!" Dawson shouted.

“I knew you could do it!” Kaitlin cried.

Basil pedaled until he brought it close to the blimp, so he could land safely.

“Oh, Basil!” Olivia cried out, “Are you alright?”

“Yes, and I’m sorry for how I treated you,” Basil told her. “I acted very badly and I had no excuse.”

Kaitlin’s necklace started to glow. It told her: _This necklace can only be used for the courageous heart. Well done._

“Kaitlin, you did a wonderful job taking care of me and my daughter,” Hiram said, “You kept your promise.”

All Kaitlin could do was smile and she sighed. “Well, guys, are we ready to head back to Baker Street to get Basil patched up?”

“But what about the celebration?” Olivia asked.

“We’ll wait until after Basil gets patched up,” the girl-turned mouse replied.

“It shouldn’t take long,” Dawson assured them, “We can go back to Buckingham Palace tomorrow.”

“Alright then, we head to Buckingham Palace tomorrow,” Kaitlin announced.

“Yay!” Olivia shouted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: My OC had the guts to help Basil and the others defeat Ratigan.


	18. Ch 17: Patched Up/Honored by the Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that my OC has helped her people, you’ll see what happens next.

**Kaitlin’s POV**

There I was, back to Baker Street, where Dawson was tending Basil’s wounds. I took a shower, since I was all drenched from the rain. After my shower, Mrs. Judson escorted me to a room and she picked out wonderful clothes for me to wear, including a nightgown. “Mrs. Judson?” I began.

“Yes, dear?” she asked.

“Can you wash my dress, please?”

“I sure can,” Mrs. Judson told me and she left the room.

I got off from my bed to check on Basil, who was in the living room getting patched up by Dawson. I winced at Basil’s cries, so I covered my mouse ears. I knocked on a door that Olivia and her father were behind. “Who is it?” asked Hiram.

“It’s just me, Hiram,” I replied, “It’s Kaitlin, remember?”

“Oh, come in, then.” I opened the door and closed the door behind me once I stepped into the room.

“Are you guys, okay?” I asked them.

“Oh, yes, we’re fine,” Hiram told me, “It was thanks to you that London is safe.”

I nodded. “And you’ve been a brave girl, haven’t you, Olivia?”

Olivia nodded happily. I gave her chin rubs like I had in the toy store. Plus, I gently pinched her cheeks, lightly nuzzled my face against hers like a lion would another lion, tickled her, tousled her hair, and gave her eskimo kisses.

After that, the three of us went to check on Basil.

“Is he okay, Dawson?” I asked with concern.

“Yes, he’ll feel better soon,” Dawson replied.

“Hopefully by tomorrow,” Basil added.

“Because we want you well for the queen,” Dawson told him.

“Try not to take what Dawson’s doing for you for granted,” I advised Basil, waving my finger at him, “Doctor’s orders.”

Basil nodded, taking my advice.

“There, that’s done,” Dawson announced.

Basil yawned.

“Oh, it’s somebody’s bedtime,” Mrs. Judson said.

“Let’s get him to bed,” Dawson said, and to us, he added, “And that’s where you three should be heading.”

“Yes, sir,” I saluted. After all, they were “doctor’s orders”.

“Daddy, can I sleep with Kaitlin?” Olivia asked her father.

I nodded. “I don’t see why not.”

“Yay!”

“Shh…” Hiram hissed, “Yes, you can, my bairn.”

I gave Olivia a piggyback ride all the way back to the Flavershams’ bedroom. In the room, there were two beds. I climbed onto one bed and Olivia joined me. Hiram got a bed to himself. Olivia snuggled with me and I felt so touched by this. Soon, everyone in Basil’s household went to bed and was fast asleep.

**Third Person POV**

The next day, Dawson checked on Basil to see if he was alright and well. When Basil was, Dawson let the others know. Kaitlin asked Dawson, “Doctor, can I talk to Basil alone please?”

“Yes, by all means, Miss,” Dawson replied and the rest gave the girl-turned mouse private time with the detective.

“Basil?” Kaitlin began.

“Yes, Kaitlin?” Basil inquired.

“Yeah, that’s me, Mr. Basil,” said she, “I just have a few questions.”

“Alright, ask away,” he persuaded.

Kaitlin sighed as she sat down. “Why did you become a detective? I mean what made you want to become one?”

“Well, my dear. I’ve always wanted to be one since I was a lad and my father was a detective, as well. As I aged, he taught me great skills that I needed to become one when he took a few days off to spend time with me.”

“What about your mother?” asked Kaitlin.

“She was a nurse.”

Kaitlin gasped. “What did you do for yourself, while they were away?”

“They hired a tutor for me to look after me and take me to school. He was a great help to me when my parents were away and he could cook.”

She started to feel shocked by the detective’s story, but she was just as curious as other fans would’ve been to hear his tale. “This was before you hired Mrs. Judson?”

Basil nodded.

“Your parents weren’t around very much, were they?”

Basil shook his head. “They took days off to spend time with me to work on my detective skills and my tutor told them what I’ve learned.”

“So your tutor was like a _father_?”

Basil nodded. “In a way, yes, but this didn’t mean my parents didn’t love me.”

“Sometimes, I don’t think busy people should have kids,” said Kaitlin, shrugging her shoulders, “No offense, but each to his own, I guess. I’m not saying you’re wrong.”

“Of course not.”

Kaitlin stared at the portrait of Ratigan with a gasp.

“What is it?”

She turned to Basil. “Basil, how did your feud with Ratigan start, might I ask?”

“Oh, we were friends as lads. Ratigan was bullied for being a rat, rather than a mouse. However, the last time I tried to comfort him was when he refused my help, claiming I did _nothing_ to stop their cruelty towards him.” He sighed with guilt, but was burned by what the rat had become. “I should’ve been there and he wouldn’t have become my enemy.”

“What he did was no excuse,” Kaitlin said thoughtfully, shaking her head, “Not everyone turns out like him in the end.”

“True,” Basil mused.

“I’ve always _hated_ that rat, anyway.”

“I see.” He was referring to how she defended him and everyone else as well as herself, even without her necklace.

“Why do you keep that portrait, anyway? Why can’t you just _burn_ it?”

“I was determined not to give up on the hunt for Ratigan until it was done. It was also in honor of Ratigan’s death.”

“Okay, that makes sense.” Kaitlin opened her necklace.

“Is there something you need to tell me, Kaitlin?”

“Yes, sir, and I will show you,” she replied. She played all the moments where Ratigan abused poor Fidget, showing them to Basil. The first one she showed Basil was Ratigan rudely awakening Fidget. The second was the rat yelling at the bat for dropping the list, which made Basil gasp, which reminded him of his own guilt for lashing out at Dawson in the toyshop when Dawson was doing his best. Dawson meant well and Basil disrespected him. Basil also felt bad for yelling at Olivia that she wasn’t allowed to come to the investigation and blamed her for breaking his violin. He realized that he shouldn’t blame others for something _he_ did and that what he said to her came off rude. Fidget could’ve kidnapped her from Basil’s home if Mrs. Judson didn’t pay close attention to her. Besides, client’s problems had to be solved first, such as saving one’s only relative. Basil was finally aware that he neglected others since he was caught up in capturing Ratigan and only thought about himself in the process. Luckily, everyone was there to put Basil in his place for not being nice to them. Fidget did the best he could and he’d gotten _everything_ off the list with his good memory. Kaitlin had done her part and if it weren’t for her, she wouldn’t have been able to save Olivia and her father in time. The bat got in her way of protecting the little girl by punching her in the face, knocking her unconscious. Basil couldn’t blame Kaitlin for chewing him out. If anyone was to blame, it was _Ratigan_ , but Kaitlin was not done revealing memories of Ratigan torturing Fidget. Ratigan rang his bell to call Felicia to eat Fidget for his failure, but the rat was just as guilty for hiring him and making him run those stupid errands. Luckily, Ratigan stopped Felicia from trying to eat Fidget, so Fidget could distract Basil and Dawson. Kaitlin also disclosed scenes where Ratigan fed a drunken Bartholomew to Felicia for calling him a rat and forced his henchmice to continue singing before they received the same fate as the drunken one. Lastly, Kaitlin testified Ratigan betraying Fidget by throwing him overboard in the Thames River.

“You have feelings for Fidget, don’t you?” Basil asked.

“I actually feel sorry for him, but that was no excuse for him to try to kill Olivia and me,” Kaitlin answered.

Basil sighed. “Alright. If we see him again, then we’ll give him a good talking to.”

The girl-turned mouse stood up. “I agree and he’ll think about what he’s done. Maybe.”

“We’ll settle this another time.” The detective may have felt bad for the poor bat, but didn’t show it, not that she blamed him.

Kaitlin nodded respectfully. “Yes, sir. As you wish.”

“Are you excited to see the queen?” Basil asked her, changing the subject, focusing on their return to Buckingham Palace.

“Yes. I’m very much so!” Kaitlin replied eagerly.

**Olivia’s POV**

Today was the day after Queen Mousetoria’s Diamond Jubilee and two days after my birthday. Basil, Dawson, and Mr. Flaversham wore black tuxedos with white shirts, while Kaitlin and I wore dresses. I wore a pink dress, while Kaitlin wore a blue one and we were both pretty! We’re going to the jubilee just like she promised and she’s going to be there!

**Third Person POV**

The five mice headed over to Buckingham Palace, riding on Toby. When they arrived at their destination, they were stopped by two real mouse guards. “State your names and your business,” one of the guards commanded.

“I’m Basil of Baker Street,” Basil replied, “And these are my friends. We just came over to visit the queen.”

The two guards exchanged glances at one another and they knew just who he was. “Very well. Meet Her Majesty at her throne,” the other guard said and withdrew their weapons to let the guests in. Basil figured that they were just following protocol because of what happened at the jubilee.

Kaitlin looked around in the castle and saw remarkable portraits, jewelry, and carpets as she stayed close to the Flavershams and mice detectives. Never in her life had she ever been in a castle this big.

“Your Majesty,” Basil started.

The queen turned her attention to the speaker. “Basil?”

“It’s us,” Basil told her, “We saved London with the help of this young lady, Kaitlin.”

Kaitlin did a curtsey. “Pleasure to meet you, Your Majesty.” She knew very well the queen was kind, but this was her first time seeing her in person.

“So you must be Kaitlin?” the queen asked her.

“Yes, Your Majesty,” Kaitlin answered, “I helped save London from the tyrannical Ratigan.”

The mouse queen nodded. “Why, that’s marvelous. I’d like to thank you for helping Basil and the others from stopping the evil rat. Now London is safe and we shall forever be in your debt.”

Kaitlin bowed respectfully.

“And I’ll thank you all for ending his tyranny.”

The others bowed along with Kaitlin.

Unbeknownst to the five mice, the photographers took pictures of them bowing to the queen for the _Illustrated London Mouse_ newspapers. Then, Basil, Dawson, Olivia, Hiram, and Kaitlin gave the queen an odd look before Her Majesty gestured towards the photographers and reporters.

“Basil, how did you stop Ratigan?” one reporter asked.

Basil told them everything that happened in Big Ben and how Kaitlin came to his aid to protect London from Ratigan.

The queen cleared her throat. “And now, we have a feast ready for you.” Gesturing towards her guards with her royal cane, she said, “Guards, escort these guests to the table.” Her men did as they were told and brought them to the dining table. Kaitlin, Basil, Dawson, Olivia, and Mr. Flaversham sat down.

On the dinner table, there was chicken, mashed potatoes, pasta, apple pie, water, juice, and wine. The chicken was cut up into slices and the guests helped themselves at the table. They ate with gusto. This feast reminded Kaitlin of the feasts she had at weddings and funerals when she was with her family. After dinner, they had apple pie once their bellies settled and they remained seated until their stomachs felt better.

Later, Basil, Dawson, Olivia, Hiram, and Kaitlin danced as beautiful music played. When the music ended, it was time for them to go back to Baker Street. So they climbed on Toby and on the way back to Baker Street, they saw fireworks shooting in the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Finally, my OC got a chance to ask Basil questions he had the answers to.


	19. Ch 18: Is it Really Over?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I start, I’d like to say my OC is in the papers with Basil and Dawson. Thanks for pointing that out, Carlisle Fan 22.

**Kaitlin’s POV**

The next night after spending quality time at Buckingham Palace with Basil, Dawson, Olivia, and Hiram, it was the day we bade our goodbyes to the detectives. On top of Basil’s fireplace, I saw a picture of myself with Basil and Dawson being congratulated by Queen Mousetoria in _The Illustrated London Mouse_. Newspaper articles included _Queen Honors Detective_ , _Queen Praises Detective Basil_ , _Medal to Be Given_ , and _Time Runs Out for Ratigan_ (which replaced the portrait of Ratigan).

"To be thanked by the Queen, herself," said Dawson, feeling praised and sighed. "How very thrilling. Eh, Basil?"

Basil grinned, overjoyed that he _finally_ stopped Ratigan and placed the bell he snatched from Ratigan next to the papers. "All in a day's work, Doctor," Basil replied with honor, knowing he achieved his goal.

There I was, back in my red dress with tan sleeves with slight tan on my skirt. I put on my red coat and hat along with my light red scarf that had black lines. Plus, my necklace was safely tucked under my scarf. Mr. Flaversham wore a blue bowler hat with a trench coat, and a red necktie. Olivia was back in her signature blue coat and scarf, while holding her tam-o-shanter hat.

"Oh, Dr. Dawson, you were wonderful," Olivia said sweetly.

Dawson, feeling touched by what she said, laughed wholeheartedly.

Olivia, Hiram, and I brought Basil a special gift. “Here, Basil,” I said, “Olivia, Hiram, and I would like you to have this.”

“For what?” Basil asked, “There’s no need to-”

“Come on, we insist,” I cut him off with a smirk, “After all, you _did_ help us.” I handed him the present.

Basil took the gift and unwrapped it. “Why, it’s a new violin!” he exclaimed cheerfully and started to play.

“To replace your old one,” I said.

“Be careful with this one,” Olivia advised.

Basil stopped playing and placed it beside his red chair.

“Indeed,” Mr. Flaversham said with a warm smile and checked his pocket watch with a worried expression. “Oh, my! We are late to catch our train! Come along, Olivia and Kaitlin!”

“Yes, father,” said Olivia.

“Just a second,” I added.

Olivia hugged Basil, which I found cute. "Goodbye, Basil," the young girl said and sniffled as she was about to cry. "I…I'll never forget you."

Basil gently broke his embrace with her and looked her in the eye. “Nor I you,” he said, “Miss...Miss Flangerhanger.”

Olivia gave him a stunned look and grinned as she shook her head, knowing he was joking. Then she shifted her gaze to Dawson, who chuckled. I covered my mouth to stifle a giggle.

“Whatever,” Dawson said.

“I will never forget you, either, Mr. Basil,” I said to Basil.

“Nor shall I, Miss Kaitlin,” the detective said to me.

"Goodbye Doctor Dawson," Olivia said as she placed her hat on her head.

"Goodbye my dears," Dawson said, patting her head and watching us depart.

“See you later, Doc,” I said.

Olivia stood beside the front door to give the men a final look. “Goodbye,” she whispered and off we went to follow Mr. Flaversham after closing the door.

Outside, I saw a young woman in green with blue eyes. She looked beautiful, but distressed. “Am I going in the right direction?” she asked me.

“Yes, you’re in Baker Street if that’s what you’re asking,” I replied as I led her in the right direction. “Well, here you are.”

“Thank you,” she said, hugging me.

I broke free from her embrace with a chuckle. “You’re welcome. I gotta go. Bye!” I caught up to Olivia and Hiram.

“Sorry about that,” I apologized, “A young woman needed help and I couldn’t just let her suffer.”

“How very kind of you,” Hiram said, “You did the right thing.”

Before we knew it, we were called for our train ride and we took off like a rocket. Once inside the train, Hiram and I allowed Olivia to sit by the window, so she could look outside for beautiful backgrounds like the moors. I slightly glanced at the scenery before I pulled out my necklace I’d been hiding under my scarf. I opened it to see a clip of what Basil and Dawson were up to next, although I already knew.

After we left, Basil felt sad that we had to go back to the Flaversham home to fix the shop and celebrate the Scottish holiday. "Well uh…ahem…" Basil sniffled as he stifled a sob. "Not a bad little girl actually; and the older mouse isn’t bad for an actual human girl, either.” He was talking about Olivia and me; I knew it!

Dawson put on his coat. "Not at all," he agreed and sighed, "Well, it's time I was on my way too." He placed his bowler hat on his head.

"But…um…" Basil stuttered, feeling as if he was losing another friend he just made, "But I thought…"

"Well, the case is over and… perhaps it's… perhaps it's best I found my own living quarters," Dawson finished.

“But…” Basil tried to protest, but a door knocked, snapping them both to reality. "Now, who could that be?" He sounded confused and annoyed as usual.

 _I know darn well,_ I thought.

Dawson went to answer the door to a saddened woman.

"Is… Is this the home of the famous Basil of Baker Street?" asked the mouse lady as she took out her handkerchief to wipe her tears.

"Indeed, it is, Miss," replied Dawson as he tipped his bowler hat with a polite smile. Then, noticing her sadness, his smile faded. "You look as if you're in some trouble?"

"Oh, I am," the poor woman sobbed, “I am.”

"Then you've come precisely to the right place," Dawson informed her.

“Ah!” Basil said, wrapping an arm around his partner. "Allow me to introduce my trusted associate, Dr. Dawson, with whom I do all my cases. Isn't that right, Doctor?"

This caught Dawson off guard. "Huh? What?" he stammered until he realized Basil was offering him to become his assistant and shook his hand with acceptance. "Yes, yes. By all means."

Basil laughed and fixed his necktie. Then he returned to business with the female mouse. "As you can see Dawson, this young lady has just arrived from the Hampstead District…"

As Basil went on, Toby was outside Basil’s flat, listening in the conversation for the next case with interest.

"…and is troubled about the disappearance of an emerald ring missing from the third finger of her right hand," Basil continued, "Now, tell me the story and pray, be precise."

From Sherlock Holmes’ flat, the human detective played his violin.

From that time on, Basil and Dawson were a close team. I came to visit them with the Flavershams from time to time. Like Dawson, I always look back to seeing them in person in the first case with the most fondness; my introduction to my adventures with Olivia and Hiram along with Dr. Dawson and Basil of Baker Street...the Great Mouse Detective.

On a side note, I supported the idea of the Lady Mouse and Basil being a couple.

_Goodbye so soon_

_And isn’t it a shame?_

_We know by now that time knows how to fly._

_So, here’s goodbye so soon._

_We’ll go our separate ways;_

_With time so short I’ll say so long_

_And go_

_So soon._

_Goodbye!_

_Goodbye so soon_

_And isn’t it a shame?_

_We know by now that time knows how to fly._

_So, here’s goodbye so soon._

_We’ll go our separate ways;_

_With time so short I’ll say so long_

_And go_

_So soon._

_Goodbye!_

Anyway, I was still inside the train with Hiram and his daughter, Olivia. After all, I was pretty much their guest, but there was more to it than that. I was like a family to them. I was basically like an older sister figure to Olivia. The relationship between me and Hiram was like Belle and Maurice from _Beauty and the Beast_. Pretty much like father and older daughter. I’ve had such a healthy relationship with the Flavershams. I knew the film ended with Dawson’s narration as well as the end title version of “Goodbye So Soon”, but was it really over or was there more? Part of me hoped Basil and Dawson helped the lady mouse find her emerald ring, but I also thought they succeeded. I assumed they found it by now.

I closed my necklace and put it away with a sigh.

“What’s wrong, my dear?” Hiram asked me.

“Oh, I’m just wondering, is it really over?”

“Is what over?” I could tell he wasn’t following what I meant.

“Our quest and with Ratigan gone, we don’t have to worry? That sort of thing.”

“Oh, yes and I thank you for what you do for me and my daughter. If it weren’t for you, Ratigan would still be at large.”

I nodded. “True.” Then I wondered if there was a chance Ratigan would come back to haunt us all. I suppose it was all in my head. Nothing to worry about.

“We’ll worry about cleaning the shop tomorrow,” Hiram said, “I can close it for cleaning up. We have a holiday to celebrate in Scotland tomorrow.”

My face lit up. “Sounds good! So you’re closing for holidays?”

Hiram nodded.

Suddenly, Olivia nuzzled me. She was so cute! I couldn’t resist her touches!

When we got back to the Flaversham’s toy shop, it was still a mess because of the stir Fidget created. We were all pretty much tired from the trip back home, so we got ready for bed and went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Is it really over? That’s a good question. To be continued.
> 
> By the way, I ship Basil with the Lady Mouse client at the end.


	20. Ch 19: New Adventures/Unexpected Visitors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all thought this was the end, nope! There is still more to this story. Here’s some reviews I’d like to address:
> 
> Arika Koski: I support the pairing between Basil and Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH), as well, but also Mrs. Brisby and Justin. I’m cool with either one. Plus, I changed the rating to K+, since I decided to have mild language to keep it PG.
> 
> Carlisle Fan 22: Good to know that you also ship Basil with the Lady Mouse client at the end, as well. As for Fidget, you’re going to find out what happens next. I’m going to surprise you.

**Third Person POV**

The next morning, Hiram, Kaitlin, and Olivia got up to eat breakfast. They looked out the window to see the “CLOSED” sign hanging on it. Although the day was beautiful, there was work to be done. They each had porridge with nutmeg spice to make it tasty.

Hiram scanned the house to see what needed cleaning. The toys (which were unharmed despite Fidget’s encounter) needed to be reorganized, paint needed to be washed off the cupboards and scrubbed from the floor, a light needed to be fixed, and a window needed to be repaired.

After breakfast, Hiram wrote a to-do list. “You girls can scrub the floor and cupboards and reorganize the toys, while I repair the window and lights.”

“Sounds good, Hiram,” said Kaitlin as she saluted and Olivia saluted along with her, “Alright, Olivia, let’s get to work.” Then the girls started scrubbing the floor and washing the cupboard, while Hiram repaired the window.

As soon as the girls dried the areas they washed and Hiram mended the window, he restored the light for the lamp. Olivia and Kaitlin rearranged the toys and put them in their rightful spots, even though there were times Olivia’s father had to help them.

With all the chores done, the trio sat down to figure out what else to do. Hiram had written a list of supplies to buy such as paint and paint brushes.

Before they got supplies, they showered and went out to lunch at a spaghetti place. The food was delicious and they each had water to drink. After lunch, Hiram, Olivia, and Kaitlin headed over to the supply store to grab paint brushes and paint.

**Hiram’s POV**

When we got home from the supply store, I saw my little Olivia napping in Kaitlin’s arms on the couch as I smiled. That gave me great joy to see them together. Why, they were like sisters! I glanced at the window to see that our store was still closed, in which it was. I, too, went up to my room to take a nap.

**Kaitlin’s POV**

As I napped, I was dreaming about my next adventure with Olivia. We went on a shopping trip, since I liked shopping as much as she did. We also went exploring in parks in London. The landscapes were beautiful and breathtaking! Nothing could ruin our moments, spending time together.

Olivia was still cuddling with me as I held her close. She’s so sweet and adorable! She’s my precious little baby and as such, I was giving her as much lovings she needed.

**Third Person POV**

Two hours later, Hiram, Kaitlin, and Olivia woke up from their nap and started to get ready for the holiday in Scotland. In Scotland, they explored through the attractions and went boat riding. Later, they ate supper at a fancy restaurant, where they had soup and salads.

After an eventful day, Kaitlin, Hiram, and Olivia headed back to the toyshop. “What a day!” Kaitlin said, “But it was fun.”

“What did you like best, Kaitlin?” asked Olivia.

“Boat riding and dinner,” replied Kaitlin.

Olivia smiled. The girl-turned mouse gave her chin rubs, massaged and pinched her cheeks, booped her nose, hugged her, and rubbed her belly. Hiram saw Kaitlin give his daughter some lovings and was enjoying it.

“Hey, Kaitlin, would you like to go for a walk with me and Olivia?” Hiram asked Kaitlin.

“You bet!” Kaitlin answered.

“Yay, walk!” Olivia cheered.

“It’s a nice evening for a walk,” said Hiram as he put on his trench coat and bowler hat.

The girls put on their coats, scarves, and hats and off they went with the toymaker.

**Olivia’s POV**

I had a great time with Daddy and Kaitlin! We went boat riding and ate dinner. Kaitlin may be a human, but she’s my friend and I accept her for who she is. Now, we were out for a walk.

**Lady Mouse’s POV**

Ever since yesterday, Basil had been so helpful to retrieve my emerald ring and this girl took me in the right place. I don’t know who she is, but I’d like to thank her personally for bringing me to Basil of Baker Street, if I see her again. Plus, I’m in love with him.

**Third Person POV**

Unbeknownst to Kaitlin, Hiram, and Olivia, a bat had survived the fall from the Thames River and was trying to keep warm. He knew that he had to make things right by apologizing, but how if no one was going to listen? Not that he’d blame them since he was about to throw Olivia and Kaitlin overboard from the blimp, but found himself tossed and found out where his carelessness had brought him; Ratigan betrayed him and Fidget almost died. If what Fidget had done was unforgivable, then he may as well just accept it because he wouldn’t just allow anyone to suffer from his mistakes. Plus, he started to come to terms that Olivia was right: He really _was_ an ugly old thing. He also thought Kaitlin was right: He _was_ a beast and he didn’t deserve her. Who could ever be friends with such a criminal or love a monster? After all, Fidget knew what everyone else thought of him: He was _no better_ than Ratigan and didn’t deserve to have any friends, since he’d gone too far with his misdeeds. Fidget sighed. “What am I doing?” he asked himself.

As the Flavershams and Kaitlin continued to walk through the streets of London, they bumped right into a female lady mouse. She was Basil’s client. “Oh, sorry, Miss,” Kaitlin apologized.

“That’s quite alright,” the mouse lady replied, “Oh, and I’d also like to thank you for bringing me to the right place to seek help from Basil. I’m Helen. What’s your name?”

“You’re welcome, Helen. I’m Kaitlin and these are my friends, Olivia and her father, Hiram Flaversham.”

“I think I’m in love with Basil,” Helen confessed.

Kaitlin’s eyes widened with surprise. “You are?” Then her expression turned to happiness and saw Basil and Dawson, who were close behind the lady in green. Back to the lady, Kaitlin added, “Oh, I’m happy for you! Congratulations!” The two mice ladies hugged.

“I got her number, so I can contact her,” Basil told Kaitlin.

“And I got _his_ ,” Helen added, “Now we can date and stay in touch.”

Olivia stared up at Helen with a cute smile. “How romantic,” Olivia said tenderly.

Helen glanced down warmly at the child. “Why, hello, little one!” the woman said, “You must be Olivia, isn’t that right?”

“Yes!” Olivia beamed.

Hiram and Dawson chuckled. “My daughter likes you,” Hiram said and Olivia _did_ like her.

As much as Kaitlin supported the idea of Basil and the Lady Mouse being a pair, she allowed them to take their time before they started getting married. She didn’t want them to feel they were being rushed because getting to know someone took time.

Helen sighed. “I have to go home now,” she said, “It was nice seeing you all.” She turned to leave.

“Will we ever see you again?” asked Olivia.

Helen stopped to look back at the little girl and the others. “Yes, my dear,” she answered.

“Would you like me to escort you home?” Basil offered.

“No, I should be alright,” Helen said, politely declining her new boyfriend’s suggestion.

“I’m sure she can take care of herself,” Dawson assured Basil as Helen continued on her way home.

A bat went over to the group in sadness. “Hi,” he said sadly.

Kaitlin gasped at the familiar voice. “You!” she snarled, “How could you show your face to us after what you’ve done?”

“I…I want to apologize,” he said, but the gang was not having any of it.

“That’s right, after you mercilessly took Olivia’s father and kidnapped his daughter and Kaitlin!” Basil cried.

“I was following Ratigan’s orders,” Fidget replied.

“Well, did he order you to throw me and Kaitlin overboard?” Olivia demanded.

Now it was Fidget’s turn to gasp. “No.”

“EXACTLY!” Kaitlin and Olivia shouted in unison.

“So you’re no better than Ratigan!” Hiram snapped at the bat.

“I’m starting to regret trying to save you from falling off the blimp!” Kaitlin raged as she advanced herself on Fidget, forcing him to stumble backwards, “How would you like it if you got kidnapped, huh?”

“I...I...wouldn’t…”

“Look where your careless criminal deeds got you!” Hiram said, just as upset as everyone else.

“You almost died because of your ignorance and ego!” Kaitlin added, “Even if _your_ family was taken from you, that’s no excuse to resort to criminal activities by taking someone else’s family.”

“You’re just jealous because I have a family who loves me!” Olivia screamed.

“She’s right, Fidget,” Hiram told Fidget, “The only reason she stomped on your foot was you wouldn’t let go of her!”

Fidget growled and then appeared stunned, not because they were wrong, but because they were right. He knew they were right, but hated to admit it.

“Olivia’s right, maybe you _are_ ugly because of how you act!” snapped Kaitlin, “You were being a huge jerk to her and that’s what happens!” She knew that stomping on a bad person’s foot and insulting him is nothing compared to stealing someone’s father and the child, throwing him/her in a bottle, dressing up in his/her clothes, pretending to be them, and attempting to throw someone overboard.

“You rejected me!” Fidget retorted.

“I had a good reason for it and you’re like Basil more than you care to admit,” Kaitlin told off the useless bat venomously.

“What? I do _not_!” Fidget denied.

“You do and you’re about to see why,” Kaitlin said coldly as she opened her necklace to show him all the times Basil was mean to Dawson and Olivia and how inconsiderate and melodramatic the detective was when he first met the girl and doctor: Basil brushing off Olivia when she needed his help finding her father, Basil mispronouncing Olivia’s last name, Basil carelessly breaking his own violin and shouting at the girl, him rudely telling her not to say a word and got shushed at since people were coming, Basil taking his frustrations out at Dawson for forgetting to watch over Olivia in the toy shop when Dawson was doing his best and Basil felt guilty, and Basil shutting out Dawson to the point where the doctor scolded him when Basil suffered his mental breakdown because he was trapped by Ratigan. Then, Kaitlin revealed scenes where she lost her temper with Basil and told him off and she closed the necklace.

Fidget covered his face in shame. He couldn’t believe that he treated others badly like Basil did.

“How would you like to get the taste of your own medicine, Fidget?” Kaitlin demanded of Fidget, “I mean how would you like it if someone threw you in the bottle or tied you to a trap?! Now you know how it feels to be thrown overboard!”

“Speaking of which, was it true that you tried to save me because you cared about me or because you felt sorry for me?”

“Ratigan betrayed you!” Kaitlin shot back.

“Look, I’m sorry,” Fidget apologized and tried to comfort her with his hand, but she slapped him and he covered the spot that was hit.

“Save it! Sorry’s not going to cut it! You have to earn our trust!”

“Just like I had,” Basil recalled.

“I’ve tried to warn you, Fidget, you have to be careful who you _trust_ and no matter what you tell yourself, people were right about you being a monster. I’m done with your drama and being hurt by you!”

“Oh, and if you EVER threaten me and my daughter again, you will regret it,” Mr. Flaversham said.

For once, Fidget didn’t argue with them. This was all his fault! He should’ve been nicer and he learned a lesson he could never forget just as Basil had. Will Fidget ever be free and recover from Ratigan’s chains or will the rat torment him more with memories of his betrayal? Everyone else’s words that chewed him out pierced his heart like a sword he could never avert.

Everyone started to go their separate ways. Dawson joined Basil and Toby and Kaitlin stuck with Olivia and her father. Hiram glared at Fidget with disappointment. The bat went his own way in shame. They were right, he _had_ to earn their trust.

When Fidget came to Ratigan’s lair, he buried his face in his knees and wept with guilt. “I don’t know what to do anymore,” he sobbed, “I don’t blame them if they won’t forgive me.” Once he recovered, he started a fire to warm himself up and packed up his things to leave this forsaken sewer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: For the Scottish holidays in June, I did some research and found Fair Holiday.
> 
> For the Lady Mouse client, I picked out a name for her: Helen. That way I wouldn’t call her “Lady Mouse” all the time.
> 
> I wouldn’t blame my OC and anyone else for being upset with Fidget.


	21. Ch 20: Earning Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know how many chapters I’m going to have for this story, but once it’s completed, you’ll know. Like I said in the previous chapter, this isn’t over yet. Maybe three more chapters after this and done.

**Kaitlin’s POV**

Like anyone else, I thought Fidget came back to ruin our lives and trick us. I wasn’t sorry for what I said to him and besides, I shouldn’t have tried to save his life when he could throw me and Olivia overboard like the coward he was. I NEVER should’ve trusted him. Sure, Ratigan used him, but that was no excuse. Fidget’s dead to me! He had to accept his guilt. Although what Basil, Olivia, Hiram, and I said sounded harsh, that needed to be said, anyway.

Olivia stomping on Fidget’s foot and calling him an ugly, old thing out of frustration made me feel better because to me, that was just good for him; he needed to be stirred up. I couldn’t feel sorry for Fidget and why should I? I don’t see why I should. He tried to kill us; he brought this on himself.

If he was taken hostage, then he’ll have something to _really_ be sorry about and it’ll just serve him right. It would teach him to realize how much he needed us and what he did to us was wrong.

I was just so stupid and naïve to believe Fidget could redeem and become our friend. Just when I thought he was a good person, since he was betrayed, I wasn’t going to get hurt again. I’m taking precautions and keeping my heart guarded from the likes of him. He doesn’t deserve to have any friends. He wants me so bad, but he _can’t have me_. If he despises me, that’s fine. If my friendship with Fidget is truly over, that’s okay with me, too. Maybe Fidget _does_ belong to Ratigan. Fidget’s selfish and I’m sure as heck that I’d be a better friend for Olivia than him. With her and nice people by my side, I have nothing left to lose.

If Fidget was telling the truth about his apology, then I’d need a good long while to accept it.

**Fidget’s POV**

I don’t know if I should try again. I really hurt Kaitlin, Basil, and many others. I’m just as insensitive as Basil and what’s worse, I’m no different from Ratigan. If anyone wants to be done with me, then fine. I don’t care anymore. I’ve ruined everything!

If I was put in a bottle or tied up to a mouse trap, I am willing to accept my fate because I’m a bad person and I don’t deserve any friends. I’ve done horrible things and Ratigan betrayed me. I’ve been selfish, ignorant, and foolish. I should’ve seen what that rat could do to me. I trusted him and look where it got me: I almost DIED! I couldn’t leave him, even if I wanted to because of his cat.

Where will I go? What am I going to do now? What if Ratigan comes back? If I wouldn’t have disrespected others, none of this would’ve happened.

Kaitlin’s a better friend for the little girl, not me and she treats her better than I do. If I could take back what I’ve done, I would, but I can’t because I had my chance and blew it! I was jealous and I had no excuse!

I need to earn their trust somehow, but how? There’s only one way to find out.

**Third Person POV**

The same night Kaitlin and the others confronted Fidget, Basil, Dawson, Olivia, Hiram, and the girl-turned mouse did their best to take their mind off the peg legged bat. However, if they were to meet him again, it would take them a good long while to forgive him as soon as he earns their trust.

The next day, Kaitlin watched as Mr. Flaversham mended a broken ballerina doll he made for Olivia since Ratigan was the one who broke it. When finished, the toy was good as new.

Olivia stepped into the scene to see what was going on. Hiram unwound the toy for his daughter and he, Olivia, and Kaitlin watched the ballerina toy dance on the table.

“It works!” said Kaitlin.

“You know, I’ve been thinking about taking you girls on a shopping trip,” Hiram told them.

“YES!” Olivia and Kaitlin beamed and they got on their coats, hats, and scarves to get ready for their shopping trip.

The trio came to a toy store. There, Olivia and Kaitlin collected some Disney characters and Hiram was happy to see them have the time of their lives.

When night had fallen, Kaitlin and the Flavershams went out for a walk and met up with Basil, Dawson, Helen, and Toby. “Any sign of the bat?” Hiram asked Basil.

“Hmm...Not that I see,” Basil replied, “But if he shows up, I hope he learns his lesson.”

“Either that or he’d more than likely treat me the same way my ex-friend treated me,” complained Kaitlin.

This immediately captured Fidget’s attention, so he slowly walked up to the group. “Hey guys,” he started.

“Look, we already know you have beef with Ratigan and Felicia and you want to avoid being eaten by that cat as long as you obey that rat, but that’s no excuse!” Kaitlin retorted, “You’re such a hypocrite and a sociopath! You’re no friend, you’re just a miserable coward, who kidnaps people, runs, and hides whenever there’s trouble! You can’t run from your problems! Maybe you _do_ belong to Ratigan! Shame on you!”

“I know, I don't deserve to live and I should’ve been cat bait or drowned. I deserved to have my foot stomped on and called ugly. I’ve been careless and selfish and I should’ve been nicer, but what do you mean by ex-friend?”

“Mind your own business,” Kaitlin replied bluntly.

“This is none of your concern,” Basil agreed.

“I need to know,” Fidget insisted.

“Buzz off!” Kaitlin demanded.

“Come on!”

“Knock it off! I told you to BUZZ OFF!”

Fidget could tell she was as stubborn as a mule. “Wow, you’re stubborn, aren’t you?”

“Well, yeah!” Having enough with his persistence, she grabbed onto her necklace to let magic surge from within, making him shriek with terror.

The bat felt a rush of pain in his body, but sat down until he recovered. When he was ready, he stood up. He was getting close to losing his cool with her, but realized it wouldn’t do him any good, so he had to be patient. “Alright, then, don’t talk. I’ll leave if you won’t tell me.”

Just as he was about to leave, the girl-turned mouse grabbed hold of her necklace. “Wait a minute,” she said, “Let me show you, but be careful with it.” With that, she opened it up to show him her tragic friendship story like she did with Basil. Fidget gasped in shock when he saw one of the girl-turned mouse’s ex-friends being mean to her just because she needed a break from her. “I told her we can’t be friends anymore if she continued this, so we were finished.”

“Oh, no, there are fake friends out there!” Fidget said, feeling guilty, “So that’s why you couldn’t trust me at first? Because you thought I’d end up like your ex-friend?”

Kaitlin nodded. “But I know who I could count on: My family,” she answered.

“My parents were killed by Ratigan,” Fidget said, “But I have no excuse for my behavior and actions.”

“So, do you feel better, Kaitlin?” Helen asked.

“Yes, Helen,” said Kaitlin, “Thanks for asking.”

“Alright, Fidget, we’ll let you in,” Basil told Fidget, “Just don’t commit crimes or hurt anybody.”

“I promise,” Fidget said earnestly.

Seeing that the bat was earning their trust, they let him join them.

“You know, Fidget, I think you’d be a good helper to us,” said Kaitlin.

“Thanks, and I should hang out with someone honest, rather than people who lie to me.”

The girl-turned mouse pinched and massaged his cheeks, gave him chin rubs, and hugged him. Fidget liked it so much, he wished that anyone else would give him love that Ratigan never gave him. The bat really enjoyed getting lovings.

“You’re welcome to walk with us,” Kaitlin told Fidget invitingly.

Fidget nodded and he went for a stroll with the group.

**Fidget’s POV**

Now that I finally earned their trust, I’d be aiding the good guys and keeping my word. I have no trust in Ratigan ever since he threw me overboard. If he were still alive, I’d like to see the look on his face when he sees where I’m at now.

**Kaitlin’s POV**

I slowly began to trust the poor bat. He’d been through so much and when I told him my backstory, he started to feel remorseful for me. That was when we formed trust. I’ll make sure no one hurts him because if they do, they’ll have to go through _me_.

**Third Person POV**

That same night, they continued their walk, when three of Ratigan’s thugs escaped the palace. “Let’s get revenge on Fidget for leaving us!” Snakes said.

“Yeah, revenge!” Bill agreed.

“We’ll make him regret leaving us,” Red added and the trio snuck out of their hiding places to the unsuspecting bat, dog, and mice.

“Ello, friends!” Bill shouted, scaring the group.

Snakes wrapped his arms around poor Helen.

“Helen!” Kaitlin shouted and punched the thug, who tried to hurt the innocent lady mouse.

“Thank you!” Helen said gratefully.

Kaitlin winked at her.

“Wow! She has spirit!” Snakes remarked.

“Yeah, don’t wear it out!” Kaitlin warned.

“No one messes with my new lady friend!” Basil admonished.

Bill grabbed onto Fidget, while Red snatched Olivia.

“Fidget! Olivia!” Kaitlin gasped, seeing them in danger. So she took out her necklace to blind the captors, causing them to drop the bat and the little girl. “Are you guys okay?”

“Yeah, we’re fine,” Fidget told her.

“I wonder what they’re doing out here?” Olivia mused.

“Who knows?”

“Shouldn’t you be at the palace, since you were arrested?” Basil asked.

“For pretending to be guards and trying to kill the queen?” Dawson added.

“Ratigan’s orders,” Snakes said.

“Oh, we _know_!” Kaitlin said impatiently, “So you wouldn’t get fed to Felicia! What you’re doing is inexcusable and that’s not cool!”

“One of our _friends_ left us,” Red pointed out.

Kaitlin scoffed, knowing who he was referring to and unfazed by that remark.

“What’s the matter, Fidget?” Bill taunted, “Are you into pretty girls?”

“Uh, no! Buzz off, you jerk!” Fidget snapped.

The three thugs took the poor bat, teasing him and yanking his ears, but he did his best to hold them off by punching them. However, they continued to try to overpower him until Fidget kicked them.

Kaitlin glared at the thugs for needlessly picking on Fidget, so she rooted for Fidget, who was only defending himself. Seeing them torture him some more, her temper was becoming short and she’d had enough. This was the last straw! “Alright, you wise boys!” she reprimanded, “This has gone far enough now!” In a fit of rage, she threw her hat on the ground.

The thugs ceased their bullying and let go of Fidget, who crawled over to the girl-turned mouse.

“Fidget, are you alright?”

Fidget nodded.

"You ought to be ashamed of yourselves," Kaitlin scolded, "A bunch of big guys like you, picking on a poor little peg legged bat like him.” She wrapped her arm around Fidget and went on, “Suppose you were thrown overboard from a blimp like Fidget was when Ratigan found he outlived his usefulness. No one to save you when you find yourselves drowning. No one to help you when you’re nearly eaten by a cat for your failures. How would you like to be left in a cold, cruel heartless world? And why? I ask you, why?! Just because he’s a bat, he was cast out and rejected by other mice. You’re different, too. Don’t you see? You’re just afraid of Ratigan as Fidget is.”

As she spoke those words, Red, Snakes, and Bill shed tears of remorse for making fun of the unfortunate creature. Then, Kaitlin explained her tragic friendship story with them like she did with Basil and Fidget, “When I was in school, she and I were once good friends until she became mean to me out of spite, just because I needed a break from her. Then, out of betrayal, I told her that we were through and told her not to come running back to me.”

Her sad backstory brought more tears to their eyes.

“Ah, but what's the use of talking to you coldhearted and cowardly mice and lizards, anyway?!” Kaitlin shouted and kicked her hat out of anger. "Go ahead, have your fun. Laugh at him. Kick him, now that he's down. Go on! I don't care!" She picked up her hat, dusted it off, and put it back on her head.

The girl-turned mouse blew her nose. “Come on, Fidget,” she said and the bat followed her as she turned to leave. Thus, Fidget gave them a look of resentment and they knew just how he felt. They weren’t any better than Ratigan, which made them feel bad.

Seeing Kaitlin and Fidget walk away with Basil, Dawson, Olivia, Hiram, Toby, and Helen, Snakes led his gang over to apologize for their actions. “Hey, lass! Fidget! Wait up!” Snakes shouted.

“We see where you’re coming from, Miss,” Red said.

"Please, you've done enough," Kaitlin said, shoving them away.

“Just leave us alone!” snapped Fidget.

“But we really want to make up for not being able to help Fidget whenever he was abused by Ratigan,” Snakes pointed out.

“That’s right!” Red and Bill said in unison.

“Wait! You really want to make up with Fidget?” asked Kaitlin.

“Yes, indeed, Miss,” Snakes replied.

“Okay, but I warn you, don’t do anything to hurt him,” the girl-turned mouse warned.

“I’m a lizard, so both Fidget and I are different from the gang,” Bill informed her.

“That’s true. Since Ratigan’s gone, you should be safe with us.”

“What about Felicia?” Red asked.

“She’s gone, too.”

“Hooray!” the three thugs cheered and with pleasure, they followed the girl-turned mouse, bat, Flavershams, mouse detectives, and Toby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: My OC taught Fidget and Ratigan’s thugs a lesson or two. She even defended Fidget when he was being bullied.
> 
> What will happen next?
> 
> Will Ratigan come back?
> 
> To be continued…


	22. Ch 21: His Beauty, Her Beast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, Ratigan won’t return, but maybe in a different version.

**Kaitlin’s POV**

Now that Fidget was by our side, what could happen? Hey, even Snakes, Red, and Bill the Lizard switched sides and joined us. They were probably too scared to protect Fidget when he needed someone most whenever Ratigan lashed out at him and hurt him. Luckily, the bat had nice people like us to encourage him.

Even so, it would take a while for Fidget and the thugs to earn our trust, even though they have feelings. We made our first step by letting them in and giving them a chance.

**Fidget’s POV**

Thanks to Ratigan, I wasn’t able to make any friends. Now I know that kidnapping and killing is no way to make friends. Being mean isn’t the answer, either. I couldn’t blame Kaitlin, Basil, and everyone else for chewing me out for the crimes I’ve committed, but they’ve given me a chance by letting me in, which was the first step. 

Then again, not even I could trust Red, Snakes, and Bill at first. Thankfully, Kaitlin came to my defense when they tried to get revenge on me for leaving them in Buckingham Palace, where they were arrested. It was kind of my fault, considering the fact that I got out of the ropes and captured Olivia and Kaitlin.

**Third Person POV**

The girl-turned mouse was in the shower, singing the end title version of “Goodbye, So Soon”. Unseen by Kaitlin, Basil and Fidget stepped into the bathroom to hear her sing and they sang along with her.

_Goodbye so soon_

_And isn’t it a shame?_

_We know by now that time knows how to fly._

_So here’s goodbye so soon._

_We’ll go our separate ways;_

_With time so short I’ll say so long_

_And go_

_So soon._

_Goodbye!_

When she finished showering, she shut the water off, poked her head out of the curtains to see that she wasn’t alone, and glared at Basil and Fidget. “GET OUT!” she squeaked.

Basil and Fidget gasped and made a run for it, only to bump into a closed door. They clutched onto their noses, opened the door, and went out.

Kaitlin got dressed in her red nightie and brushed her hair. Then, she put on a pair of slippers, flossed her teeth, and brushed her teeth. After that, she exited the bathroom and sat with Olivia, who was wearing a blue nightgown, on a bed.

Basil and Fidget looked for Kaitlin and when they found her, Kaitlin and Olivia wondered why they were there. “Basil. Fidget. What were you two doing in the bathroom?” asked Kaitlin.

“We just wanted to listen to you sing,” Basil answered.

“Are you sure it has nothing to do with anything else?”

“Yeah,” Fidget spoke. “You have a nice singing voice.”

Kaitlin nodded. “I am a little flat, I’ll admit.”

“But other than that, not bad,” Basil told her.

Kaitlin considered what they said and realized that they only wanted to listen to her sing.

Little did they know, Snakes, Bill, and Red were eavesdropping and stepped into the room.

“Guys, don’t you see this conversation is private?” Fidget asked.

“Was it true you guys wanted to hear this girl sing?” Bill wanted to know.

“We’re just concerned for your well-being,” Snakes said.

“Yeah, that’s right,” Red added.

“Yeah, well-being!” Bill exclaimed.

“Was it true that you two were listening to her sing and nothing more?” asked Snakes.

Basil and Fidget nodded. “And Kaitlin happens to be a human from the future,” Basil told the thugs and Fidget.

Fidget, Red, Snakes, and Bill gasped. “Really?”

“Yes, she’s not from around here and she’s not a mouse, but was turned into one.”

“Fidget, I see you have feelings for Kaitlin,” Snakes told Fidget, “Because she is a beauty, after all.”

“Well, I…” Fidget stammered.

“She defended you,” Red pointed out.

“Yeah, she’s pretty,” declared Bill, “This is like _Beauty and the Beast_.”

“You’re a cute beast,” Olivia said to Fidget, who smiled at her.

Kaitlin thought Fidget looked like a beast because of his big ears and fangs. The girl-turned mouse rubbed Fidget’s chin, pinched and massaged his cheeks, and hugged him. “Yes, you _are_ a cute beast,” Kaitlin cooed.

“She likes you, Fidget!” said Bill.

“Chinny, chin, chin!” Kaitlin said as she continued to stroke Fidget’s chin. Then she rubbed his belly and he yawned. “Aww, are you tired?”

“It must be his bedtime,” Red mused.

“Such a tired baby,” said Kaitlin as she rubbed his back. Then, everyone else, especially Dawson, Hiram, and Helen pet the bat. Kaitlin _did_ have feelings for Fidget, as well, she just needed time and they were right when they said that Fidget liked her, too. She was his beauty and he was her beast. Plain and simple.

**Fidget’s POV**

I like Kaitlin as a person. She is tough and kind to those she loves. Human or mouse, I like her, either way. I mean, I love who I love and that’s all that matters. Not to mention, she had a beautiful singing voice.

Since I didn’t want Kaitlin to be uncomfortable, I let her sleep in a different room with anyone she was familiar with. She’s probably with Olivia as far as I know.

**Basil’s POV**

I finally told Fidget, Red, Snakes, and Bill that Kaitlin is a human from the future. I know deep down that Fidget has feelings for her, but he’s too embarrassed to show it. It’s more than her singing voice that caught his attention and well, _mine_ , too.

**Kaitlin’s POV**

Basil was right, I _do_ have feelings for Fidget, minus his criminal deeds such as trying to throw me and Olivia overboard. Fidget probably loves me, too, but denies it. He loves chin rubs, belly rubs, his cheeks pinched and massaged, and hugs.

Fidget and I slept in separate rooms as soon as I tucked him into bed, since we didn’t want to rush things. Olivia was snuggling with me. One of these nights, though, we might let _him_ cuddle with us.

**Third Person POV**

A couple weeks later, Kaitlin, Olivia, Basil, and so many others got to know Fidget, Red, Snakes, and Bill a little more. Even Basil and Helen were slowly starting to get to know each other. Although they loved each other dearly, they wanted things to run smoothly before they were ready to be more than friends.

“Hey, Kaitlin, would you like to go on a date tonight?” Fidget asked Kaitlin. This being his first time, since he never asked any girl out on a date before. “That is if you’re free and you’re not with anyone else.”

“Yes, I am free anytime, Fidget,” replied Kaitlin.

“Helen, are you available tonight?” Basil asked Helen.

“I am,” Helen answered.

This caught both Fidget and Kaitlin off-guard. Was there going to be a double date? Were they dining in the same restaurant? It wasn’t that they had a problem with that, they just never had a double date before. They were sure they’d have a good time, nevertheless.

Fidget laughed nervously. “We’ll see you tonight.”

“Yep, see you then,” Kaitlin said.

**Kaitlin’s POV**

I was back in my blue ballroom dress I wore a couple days after the Diamond Jubilee. Olivia was back in her pink dress and she looked pretty and cute. I invited her, Hiram, Red, Snakes, Bill, Dawson, Mrs. Judson, and Toby over for the double date. That way, we could all be together.

I held a flower in my hand to pick out the petals as I said, “He loves me. He loves me not. He loves me. He loves me not.” When I picked up the last petal, I finished, “He LOVES me! I knew it!”

**Fidget’s POV**

Snakes, Red, and Bill helped me get ready for my first date with Kaitlin. I wore a tuxedo like they did. Then, I saw Basil, Dawson, and Hiram wear them, as well. What a coincidence! I wasn’t expecting that, but at least we were dressed nicely.

**Third Person POV**

Fidget and Kaitlin and Basil and Helen had their double date at a fancy restaurant. It was beautiful and the food was delicious. There, they had spaghetti with bread sticks, water, soda, and wine. Basil, Dawson, Helen, and Mrs. Judson had wine, while the rest drank soda.

After dinner, Basil danced with Helen and Fidget danced with Kaitlin. Snakes, Bill, and Red gave Fidget a thumbs up as the bat smiled at them as if to say “thanks, guys”. Olivia, Hiram, Dawson, and Mrs. Judson watched in admiration by cheering as each couple danced in the night. Even Toby was watching from outside the fancy restaurant.

When they finished dancing, they rode home on Toby. “Stop, Toby!” Basil commanded when he saw roses at a bush. He reached out to grab one for the love of his life, who smiled at him. Fidget pulled out a rose for Kaitlin, who was greatly touched. Basil, Dawson, Fidget, Red, Bill, Snakes, and Hiram each picked out a rose to go with their tuxedos. Kaitlin yanked on a rose for Olivia.

That night, Kaitlin and Olivia _finally_ allowed Fidget to sleep in their room with them. He snored, but they didn’t care, it was as light as a feather and he cuddled with them, feeling the warmth.

**Kaitlin’s POV**

Fidget is so cuddly and I gave him as much love as I could like I did Olivia. Even Olivia gave him lovings.

**Fidget’s POV**

Everything around me felt so warm when I was with Kaitlin and Olivia. They were so generous to let me in their room with them. Olivia’s like a little sister to me.

**Olivia’s POV**

I’m so glad Kaitlin and I invited Fidget to our room. He’s like a big brother to me and he must’ve been lonely, even though he was with Red, Snakes, and Bill. They’re nice, too, but I’m sure they could handle themselves and they have each other.

**Third Person POV**

Basil, Dawson, Hiram, Helen, Snakes, Red, and Bill came into the room Kaitlin, Olivia, and Fidget were in, watching them sleep together. “Fidget must like all the attention he’s getting from the girls,” Basil said.

“My Olivia and Kaitlin seem okay with him,” Hiram mused.

Red, Snakes, and Bill watched in admiration. “Aww, he likes them,” Bill said, “And their bed.”

“They like him, too,” said Red.

“They sure do,” Snakes agreed and the trio rubbed Fidget’s back. “Goodnight, buddy.”

Then, they left the room and turned in for the night.


	23. Ch 22: Our Love Grows Stronger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you know, the previous chapter contained some Fidget X OC, which not a lot of you saw coming, but anyway, onto the story.

**Kaitlin’s POV**

Olivia and I let him stay in our room with us for a few more nights. Plus, I spent another week or two with the Flavershams, Fidget, Red, Snakes, Bill, Basil, Dawson, Toby, and Helen. Fidget and I continued dating a few days a week as well as Basil and Helen continued their outings and I kept allowing the Flavershams, Red, Snakes, and Bill to come along. We didn’t always eat at fancy restaurants; we also ate at fast food places. Some nights, we had pizza. Even Fidget liked pizza and his favorite flavors are pepperoni and cheese. Those happened to be my favorites, as well. So, we had something in common there.

The next day, we brought Fidget over to the hospital because I felt bad for him for not being able to fly. Dawson pitched in to help fix Fidget’s bad wing. Before they got started, I asked, “Can I stay with Fidget?”

“Why?” Dawson replied.

“Because I can’t just wait out there with Basil and the others just to see if Fidget’s wing gets better. I know what you’re thinking and I get it, but I’m not the one to wait on one’s word. So, I think I should stay with him to make sure he’s alright.”

Noticing my determination, Dawson said, “Alright. Since you want to make sure he’s alright, you can stay with us. I see you want his wing to get better.”

I nodded. “Yes.”

“With enough care, he should be able to.” Dawson winked at me and I smiled.

While Dawson and his team of doctors did surgery on Fidget’s wing, I held onto the bat’s hand. “Your wing will get better,” I said gently.

An hour or two later, the doctors told him to try out his once broken wing. Fidget flapped his wings and I was so happy he could fly again. Then, we thanked the doctors and brought the good news to Basil and the others.

**Fidget’s POV**

I saw Kaitlin lying on the couch looking at her necklace. I was curious as to what she was looking inside it, so I crawled on the couch she was sitting on. She closed it to see it was me. I lost balance and my lips touched hers. I kissed her by mistake!

“Fidget, what are you doing?” Kaitlin asked in surprise.

“I was wondering what you were looking at in your necklace,” I answered.

“Oh, just memories of you, me, Oliva, and everyone else.” She winked at me.

**Third Person POV**

Basil remembered Kaitlin’s lecture with Ratigan’s former thugs, Red, Snakes, and Bill when Fidget was belittled for being a bat, rather than a mouse. Her speech made those three thugs feel remorseful for their actions, especially that Bill is a lizard, instead of a mouse. They were hypocritical, considering that some gangs had different creatures besides mice and they neglected poor Fidget. Even Basil, himself, felt a pang of guilt, gnawing at his stomach, realizing that he was just as guilty for being discriminatory to non-mice like bats and rats. So the detective went over to apologize to Fidget. “Fidget, I owe you an apology,” Basil said.

Fidget turned around to face him. “For what?” he asked, confused at what he was talking about.

“Remember Kaitlin’s lecture to Red, Snakes, and Bill when she defended you?”

“Yeah, what about it?”

“I’ll admit that I’m just as guilty for making bad remarks about bats and rats, only because they are non-mice,” Basil went on, “I know now that it comes off as racist and discriminatory. Whether they are criminals or not, I have no excuse for my actions.”

This was all coming back to Fidget: Kaitlin’s speech...discrimination against rats and bats, just because they aren’t mice...and there was more than one creature that isn’t a mouse. “I need to take precautions because I’m starting to think you’ll do the same thing Ratigan did to me.”

Basil gasped. He didn’t want to make the young bat uncomfortable. “Kaitlin showed me all the things Ratigan did to you. I’m sorry you think that, but I understand how you feel. You just want to protect yourself from getting hurt again.”

At least Dawson, Olivia, Hiram, and Kaitlin weren’t like Ratigan because they treated Fidget fairly and stood up to him without resorting to mistreatment or abuse. They knew that type of treatment wasn’t necessary. “Kaitlin, Olivia, Dawson, and Olivia’s dad would never treat me that way,” Fidget pointed out, “Even though they told me off when needed.”

“No, they wouldn’t treat you that way, knowing it’s unnecessary,” Basil agreed.

Overwhelmed with emotion, Fidget started sobbing as he ran out of the room, needing space in case Basil did something to _really_ hurt him. Fidget knew Basil was right, but he needed to be alone for a while in his room and take precautions. Was Basil truly sorry or was he going to end up like Ratigan?

“Guys, Fidget’s sad,” Bill said, feeling bad for the crying bat, “What should we do?”

“What we should’ve done years ago,” Snakes replied, just as grim and Bill knew just what he was thinking. So, they and Red went over to comfort Fidget.

“Fidget?” Red asked.

“Not now, Red,” Fidget sobbed, his hand up, as if telling them to “go away”.

“Oh, come on, what’s wrong?” asked Snakes.

“You can tell us,” Bill added.

“Basil apologized to me for being racist to me and other non-mice, but I didn’t believe him, thinking he’d treat me the same way Ratigan treated me.”

“You only needed some alone time,” Red told Fidget.

Sniffling, still feeling emotional, Fidget hugged the trio and they comforted the poor creature; they didn’t like seeing the bat sad. It took about an hour for Fidget to feel better, but at least, they tickled him to cheer him up.

“Olivia and Kaitlin said you’re a cute beast,” Snakes said to Fidget as the mouse rubbed the bat’s chin. “Yes, you are.”

Kaitlin watched the scene and stepped into the room with Olivia and her father behind her. “Fidget, what’s the matter?” Kaitlin asked, “Did Basil hurt your feelings or something? I heard he tried to apologize.”

“I pushed him!” Basil cried, feeling guilty for embarrassing Fidget.

“Basil, calm down. You were trying your best to apologize to Fidget,” Dawson told him, “But he needed some time alone, so you could earn his trust.”

Basil sighed. “You’re right, Doctor. I need to earn his trust before I end up like Ratigan.”

Kaitlin kissed Fidget on both cheeks. “You feel better?” the girl-turned mouse asked.

“I do now,” Fidget replied. “Thanks.”

“You’re so cute,” Kaitlin cooed.

Basil and Dawson came into the room so Basil could apologize for making the bat uncomfortable. “Fidget,” the detective started.

“What now?” Fidget asked, cocking an eyebrow.

“I realized that you needed time to adjust and I’ll do what I can to earn your trust,” Basil said.

Fidget considered the detective’s words and sighed as he said, “Okay, but on the condition that you won’t force me to do things I’m not comfortable with.”

Basil nodded. “I’ll do my best to make sure of that.”

“Also, don’t feed me to one of your pets if I refuse to do things that cause me discomfort.”

“That I will never do,” Basil assured him.

“Even more important, don’t beat me or talk down to me and just be patient with me.” With crossed arms, Fidget added, “Does that sound fair?”

“Fair enough.”

“Oh, good!” Fidget said, with both thumbs up.

“Now, let’s have leftovers,” Basil said, changing the subject.

“Yeah!”

**Kaitlin’s POV**

The next day, in my room, I got flashbacks when Hiram was kidnapped by Fidget. Olivia sat beside me on my bed and I sighed. “Oh, Olivia, what would I do if your father was truly gone?” Then I started to sing a song about Hiram as a tear shed from my face:

_When I let him walk away,_

_What if I had spoke instead?_

_Why did I go on concealing_

_The confusion I was feeling?_

An image of me trying my best to go out of the closet to help Olivia’s father came back to me.

_Now I'll never get to say_

_All the things I should have said._

_Now there's no more love;_

_Just echoes of the life we should have led._

A vision of Hiram letting me protect him from Fidget before the bat had a change of heart was right in front of me as I got off my bed.

_If I could take that moment back,_

_If he were here beside me still,_

_I'd let him see inside my heart;_

_Now he never will._

Now Hiram was singing his part on what he could have done differently.

_Maybe if I gave her time,_

_Maybe if I didn't go,_

_Maybe things somehow would change;_

_But now I guess we'll never know._

On the verge of tears of emotion, I continued my part:

_If I could take that moment back..._

Hiram resumed his:

_If I could turn back time, I would._

Together, Hiram and I continued:

_If we could make a brand-new start;_

_How I wish we could._

I finished my part, but this time, solo, with more tears escaping from my eyes:

_Wish I could take it back..._

_But now it's gone for good._

Hiram concluded his alone:

_Wish I had that moment back..._

When the song ended, Fidget came into my room and said sadly, “I wish I could take that moment back, too.” Then he hugged me and I gladly returned it.

“Oh, what would I do without you, buddy?” I asked as I patted his back.

“I don’t know, if I never met you, that’d be a different story,” he answered.

I nodded, getting his point. “Yes, if I never met you…” Then I added quietly, “ _In person._ ”

“How romantic,” Olivia fawned.

I looked at her, saying, “Aww, cute.”

Fidget smiled and chuckled with both of us and he started to sing:

_Was I dumb, or was I blind,_

_Or did my heart just lose its mind?_

_Why'd I go and throw our perfect dream_

_Away?_

I gasped, stunned, but silent as I listened to him sing. Then again, he sang about all the things he’d gotten from the list and Miss Kitty’s song, “Let Me Be Good to You”.

Now it was my turn to sing my part:

_Looking back,_

_I never know_

_How I ever let you go,_

_But destiny could see_

_We deserve to have another day._

Both me and Fidget:

_Love led us here,_

_Right back to where we belong._

_We followed a star and here we are._

_Now heaven seems so near._

_Love led us here._

Fidget:

_Love Led us here._

Me:

_Ooohhh…_

Fidget:

_I confess it's sad but true._

I sang backup since I couldn’t help myself:

_Sad, but true._

I let Fidget finish:

_I lost myself when I lost you,_

_But I held your mem'ry through each_

_lonely night._

Me:

_Let's forget what's gone before._

Fidget:

_What’s gone…_

Me:

_Now we both know so much more._

Fidget:

_So much more._

Me:

_And we've been given_

_Another chance to make it work out right._

Fidget:

_Make it work!_

Both:

_Love led us here,_

_Right back to where we belong._

_We followed a star and here we are._

_Now heaven seems so near._

_Love led us here._

Then Fidget resumed:

_Now I know that life_

_can take you by_

_surprise_

_And sweep you off your feet._

Now, Fidget and I sang louder and stronger with emotion:

_Did this happen to us or are we just dreaming? Dreaming?_

Now the both of us were singing this part together:

_We followed a star and here we are._

_Now heaven seems so near._

_Love led us here._

Fidget sang his solo part:

_So, take my hand._

I finished Fidget’s sentence with my blue eyes shining in the daylight:

_And have no fear._

Together, we sang our last lines of this song:

_We'll be alright;_

_Love Led Us Here._

Outside my bedroom, we saw Basil, Dawson, Helen, Hiram Flaversham, Red, Snakes, and Bill applauding and cheering at our performance. Outdoors, we heard Toby bark happily.

**Fidget’s POV**

Poor Kaitlin needed a hug. I felt guilty for kidnapping the innocent little girl’s father, who happened to be a toymaker. Kaitlin shared what she could’ve done differently, so she could help him. Yet I see where she was coming from, so she wouldn’t get captured, either. My love for Kaitlin grew stronger from day to day. I know she feels it, too. After all, she’s a peach!

**Kaitlin’s POV**

Of course, I felt my love for Fidget grow stronger every day. He was right about that. He’s my snuggle muffin and so is Olivia. My heart belonged to him, since Basil’s heart belonged to the lady mouse in green, Helen. Then, I saw something I never expected him to do: He gave Olivia chin rubs, pinched and massaged her cheeks, and tickled her. I giggled at the sight. Olivia did the same thing to Fidget, which made me smile broadly. I stayed with the characters longer because I was in no hurry to get back home when I had my next little adventure ahead of me…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I think the next chapter will be my final one.


	24. Epilogue: My Last Adventure!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ready for the final chapter and my OC’s last adventure? I sure am! Yay! Also, if you’d like, you’re more than welcome to do some fanart of this story.

**Third Person POV**

For breakfast, everyone gathered around for pancakes, which were made by Mrs. Judson. “Why, thank you, Mrs. Judson,” Kaitlin said kindly.

“You’re welcome, dearie,” the landlady told her.

Fidget added a little too much syrup on his pancakes.

“Fidget, that’s too much,” Kaitlin told him with a giggle, making him stop pouring.

“Silly bat,” Olivia said.

“Sorry, Livy and Katie,” said Fidget. Olivia and Kaitlin laughed as he gave them their new nicknames. He cut his pancakes before putting a few pieces in his mouth. He wore a napkin around his neck in case he made any messes.

“Take your time,” Kaitlin warned, seeing Fidget eat too fast.

“You don’t want a tummy ache,” Olivia agreed.

“Chew,” Bill instructed and seeing the bat chew, he added, “Very good.”

Fidget chewed his food and swallowed.

After breakfast, Helen and Kaitlin helped Mrs. Judson with the dishes. When finished, Dr. Dawson instructed Kaitlin to come over.

“What is it, Dr. Dawson?” asked the girl-turned mouse.

“I just want to get your blood drawn to see if you’re healthy,” Dawson answered, “You’re not in trouble.”

The two sat down and the doctor dug through his black case in search of a needle to give the young lady a shot. Dawson washed his hands before he began his task. Then, he touched her arms to see if they had any veins. Only one arm did - her right arm! “Your right arm is the one we’ll use, so pull up your sleeve,” Dawson ordered and she did.

Seeing what was going to happen, Fidget and Olivia came over to Kaitlin’s side. Dawson looked at Kaitlin and said, “If you want, you can look away.”

Kaitlin nodded and Dawson injected the needle into her right arm to draw out blood as she looked away to see Fidget holding her hand. “I’m here for you, honey,” Fidget told her.

“Thanks, sweetie,” Kaitlin said.

Dawson withdrew the needle and bandaged her arm he injected. “Oh, jolly good! You’re a healthy girl!” he said, proud of his results.

“Yay!” Olivia, Kaitlin, and Fidget cheered.

“Congratulations!” Basil cried ecstatically.

“Hooray! She’s okay!” Bill shouted.

“You must’ve been brave,” Hiram complemented, making Kaitlin blush.

**Kaitlin’s POV**

Yep, I got my blood drawn and I didn’t even cry. What a relief that I was healthy as always! Even Fidget and Olivia were there for me in case I got scared. Fidget held my hand, which was enough to put a smile on my face. After a few minutes, I took the bandage off and my arm was as good as new.

**Fidget’s POV**

I held Kaitlin’s hand because that was what she needed just like any girl would from a guy. I’d done so in case she was frightened, but she didn’t seem afraid when I was around. Even Livy, who I nickname Olivia, joined me to encourage her and that made her smile.

**Third Person POV**

The girl-turned mouse and the others had more leftovers for lunch. After lunch hour, they went out for a walk after they let their stomachs settle. All of a sudden, they heard a distraught woman cry in distress, which caught them off-guard.

“What’s the matter, Miss?” asked Basil.

“My son! He’s lost in the woods!” the woman sobbed.

She looked very familiar to Kaitlin. The lady had golden hair and a blue dress. She was the mother of the little boy mouse, who blew a raspberry at Ratigan.

“Don’t worry, Miss,” Basil assured her, “We’ll find your son.”

Helen reminicinced Basil helping her find her emerald ring on his previous case. “Just like Basil helped me retrieve my emerald ring,” she said, showing her her ring to get her point across.

“Oh, my! That’s beautiful,” the blue dressed mouse said.

Basil ushered everyone to follow him in search of the missing boy mouse.

…

In the woods, a young boy mouse with a propeller hat, red shirt with a blue bowtie and blue shorts, was in hot pursuit of finding his mother. “Mother? Mother, where are you?” he called out. “HELP!”

This cry for help echoed, catching Basil’s and everyone else’s attention. “That must be your son!” Basil gasped, speaking to the blonde woman in blue, “Quick!” They followed the little boy’s shout.

“HELP!” the boy hollered again.

“We’re coming!” Basil assured him.

The boy gasped and saw the detective and his friends with the mouseling’s mother. “Mother!” he shouted with joy as he hopped into his mother’s arms.

“Son!” his mother said, relieved to have her son back and hugged him. “I’m so glad we found you!” Then she gave him a stern look. “Don’t you EVER worry me like that again, young man!” Turning pleased, she added, “Thank goodness you’re safe!”

“Glad we found you, Tiger,” Kaitlin said, patting the boy mouse on the head and he grinned at her.

“Case closed,” Basil said.

“Thank you for helping me find my son,” the mouse mother said.

“Thank you, Mr. Basil!” the young boy shouted.

“It was a pleasure!” Basil said, “Bye!”

“Bye!” the mother and son said as they left.

Everyone smiled now that the boy has been discovered.

“Cute kid,” Kaitlin said.

“Yeah, very,” Fidget agreed. Then he swept her off her feet and the two kissed passionately.

Oh, how Basil and Helen wished they’d kiss, but they had to get to know each other more first before they get married.

Without warning, Kaitlin’s necklace started to glow. Kaitlin pulled it out of her scarf to see what it meant. “Huh?” she asked herself.

 _“Kaitlin, it’s time to go home,”_ the voice said, _“You’ve been very brave. You defeated Ratigan, made new friends, and found true love.”_

“Kaitlin, do you really have to go?” Olivia asked sadly.

“We’ll miss you very much, Miss,” Snakes said as a tear fell from his eye and Red and Bill put their hats over their hearts.

“I’ll see you all again...someday,” Kaitlin said, emotional as everyone else was. “But I’ll come back and visit.” Then, she hugged each person, one by one. The second hug she gave them was brought in a group hug. “Basil, continue solving mysteries with Dr. Dawson,” she encouraged the detective.

“I will and Helen is going to join us,” Basil said, which made Helen smile.

“Everything we’ve been through, I’ll thank you for defending me and it was my pleasure to do the same in return.” She bowed her head.

“I do my best,” said the detective.

“Helen, I hope good things come between you and Basil,” Kaitlin said.

“Yes,” Helen answered.

“Dawson, keep everyone healthy.”

“That I will do, Miss.” Dawson tipped his cap respectfully.

“Red, Snakes, Bill, and Fidget, stay out of trouble.”

“Yes, ma’am!” Bill, Red, Snakes, and Fidget promised as they saluted.

“And be nice to Fidget!” Kaitlin warned Bill, Snakes, and Red.

“Yes, Miss Kaitlin!”

“Fidget, keep doing good deeds,” the girl-turned mouse said.

“Cross my heart,” Fidget said, making an X over his heart with his fingers.

“Mrs. Judson, keep helping out in Basil’s place,” Kaitlin said to the housekeeper who made cheese crumpets, “And I hope you continue baking those yummy cheese crumpets.”

“Here you are, my dear,” Mrs. Judson said as she gave the girl-turned mouse a basket of cheese crumpets.

“Toby, keep hunting criminals and people who are in trouble,” Kaitlin told Toby. Toby nodded and licked her, making her giggle. Toby barked.

“Mr. Flaversham, keep making toys to make everyone around you happy,” Kaitlin encouraged the toymaker, “And take care of your daughter, Olivia.”

“That is a promise,” Hiram vowed and handed the girl-turned mouse Disney toys she bought herself to add to her collection, he added, “These must be yours. Don’t forget them.”

Kaitlin knelt down to the widower’s daughter. “Olivia, continue to make new adventures and encourage others.”

“Yes, Kaitlin.” Then she hugged the girl-turned mouse.

“Olivia and I will have new adventures together,” Fidget said and turning to the little girl, he added, “How does that sound?”

“Why, that sounds wonderful, Fidget!” Olivia replied, giving him a hug.

Kaitlin chuckled. “Good luck in mystery solving, guys!” She tipped her hat with a wink.

“Bye, Kaitlin!” everyone shouted, “Safe travels!”

“Thanks, bye!” Kaitlin said as she disappeared from _The Great Mouse Detective_ world to her apartment.

**Kaitlin’s POV**

Well, here I was back home, but I still had my treasured necklace for safekeeping to remember each character by. I promised to visit them whenever I wanted, so that I’m able to see my family and my favorite fictional characters. Later on in their lives, Basil and Helen were married and had children. I continued to date the love of my life, Fidget and spend time with Hiram and Olivia, especially when revisiting the detectives, Toby, and the housekeeper. And so ends the story, _My Adventures of The Great Mouse Detective_.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Well, the end is here. You were all probably wondering if it was ever going to end. My OC gets to visit the characters anytime she wants and it’s a promise that she keeps.
> 
> I also thank you all for reviewing, especially Gotham317, who helped me come up with ideas for stories and new titles and Carlisle Fan 22 for your encouragement. That goes for every reviewer of this story, as well.
> 
> My next stories that involve my self-insert are:
> 
> Two Dogs and the Fox (The Fox and the Hound)
> 
> Future Girl and the Black Cauldron (The Black Cauldron)
> 
> Clearing the Rabbit's Name (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?)

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Okay, what you’ve just seen is the prologue of my character who turned into a mouse. Next, what you’re about to see is the main character celebrating Olivia’s birthday with Olivia and her father. Told ya this was one of those stories I decided to use a self-insert in because why the heck not?


End file.
